


Luft

by Pre_Reform_Voice



Series: Die Elemente [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie: Star Trek Generations (1994)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pre_Reform_Voice/pseuds/Pre_Reform_Voice
Summary: Teil 1 meiner Serie "Die Elemente". Spock hört Dinge, Pille kann nicht nein sagen und sie folgen einer Eingebung. Wie erfolgreich das bei näherer Betrachtung ist, wird sich zeigen. K/S, aber erst im Verlauf.Kann - wie alle Teile der Serie - allein stehen, ist aber trotz des episodenartigen Aufbaus eine Einheit.





	1. Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Eine kleine Randnotiz.  
Wie ich anfing, das hier zu schreiben, dachte ich, es wird ein recht heiterer, angenehm zu lesender Text. Stattdessen hat es mir etwas über den Kopf gedroschen, mich über die Schulter geworfen, und ist in den Irrsinn getrabt. Einzige Warnung: Ich warne nicht. Es bleibt jugendfrei - das wollte ich bewusst so - und ist weder sexuell noch in Gewaltdarstellungen explizit, aber es ist trotzdem einer meiner ärgeren Texte.  
Das hier ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Das Original ist bereits vollständig hochgeladen, falls jemand Lust hat, der erste Teil heißt _Air_. Die Übersetzung ist für einen Freund, den ich dazu zwin… sorry, den ich fragen möchte, ob er das lesen will, und der meint sein Englisch reiche nicht aus. Außerdem muss ich mein Hirn wieder auf Deutsch umstellen.  
Das hier spielt um 2372, kurz nach _Treffen der Generationen_. Spock ist demnach ca. 130, Pille über 140. 2364 besuchte er die neue Enterprise und war immer noch tätig, also nehme ich an, dass er auch danach noch ein Weilchen lebt. Vulkanier leben sowieso länger. (Mir ist bewusst, dass ich ein bisschen ein AU erzeuge, aber das ist mir eigentlich herzlich gleich.)  
Die Kapitelüberschrift ist ein Evanescence Song und trifft die Stimmung der Einführung.  
Dieser Text (und ein Teil von _Feuer_) entstand ursprünglich bereits 2003, in meinem Kopf noch extrem viel früher. Ich habe aber das File von damals verloren und dann erst 10 Jahre später von vorne begonnen weil ich meine Notizen zu Zellstrukturen fand, die ich in der Universitätsbibliothek gemacht hatte. Hier ist das Resultat, die Summe dessen was ich noch hatte und woran ich mich erinnern konnte.  
Ah ja. Hochladen werde ich zizerlweise und nicht gesammelt am Schluss. Sollte nicht zu lange dauern zwischen Updates. Und jetzt, nachdem ihr zizerlweise gegoogelt habt, wisst ihr auch, wo ich herkomme.))_

_Manche werden sagen, dass sie keine Emotionen kennen. Andere werden behaupten, sie kontrollieren sie. Einige werden sich weigern über das Thema zu sprechen. Die erste Gruppe sind Lügner, die letzte ängstlich. Die mittlere Gruppe sind diejenigen, die der Tatsache, dass sie in Wahrheit keine Computer sind, ins Auge sehen. Das Ziel dieser Abhandlung ist es, unvoreingenommen zu beobachten und Erklärungen aus der Psychologie zu bieten – einer Wissenschaft, die wir zu lange ignorierten13._

Ϡ

Vielleicht hatte sie sich geirrt. Sie fühlte nichts als sie ihren toten Partner aus dem Wrack zog. Sie führte nichts als die alte Vainal ihre ungeborene Tochter für tot erklärte. Sie fühlte nichts, nicht einmal physischen Schmerz, als sie eine Leiche gebar. Oder als sie registrierte, was zuvor nicht durchgedrungen war: dass ihr Partner gestorben war ohne jemandem seine Katra übertragen zu können. Ja, sie hatte sich offensichtlich geirrt: Sie konnte nichts empfinden.

Ϡ

_Davon ausgehend widmen wir uns einem noch delikateren Thema._

_Wir werden in diesem Abschnitt Nr. 14 im Fragebogen („Nur für zweite Ehen: Haben Sie Ihre Eltern gefragt, warum sie heirateten? Wenn ja, was war die Antwort? Wenn nein, warum nicht?“) besprechen. Die Frage ist für eine erste Ehe natürlich nicht relevant, weil diese üblicherweise arrangiert wird. Bei den Betroffenen war die Antwort fast immer Ja mit zwei Ausnahmen (von der menschlichen Kontrollgruppe abgesehen). Die Begründung war immer eine Variante von: „Es war logisch.“_

_Man kann darüber streiten, was das bedeutet. Es ist logisch für jemanden, der seinen Partner oder seine Partnerin verloren hat, wenn er das nächste Pon Farr überleben möchte (cf. 3.1.1) ohne Hilfe von außen in Anspruch zu nehmen. Es wurde allerdings argumentiert39, dass es ebenso logisch ist zu heiraten, wenn ein Individuum sich verliebt. Da wir bereits festgehalten haben, dass wir Emotionen haben, ist das absolut möglich._

_[…]_

_Neben diesen positiven Effekten hat Liebe auch die weittragendsten negativen Auswirkungen41. Sie kann Eifersucht, Furcht, Wut auslösen – und die sind schwer zu kontrollieren. Die Crux ist, dass diese Emotionen kontrolliert werden müssen wenn wir nicht wieder in Wildheit verfallen wollen. Um das zu erreichen, muss der Fokus der Kontrolle die vergebliche Liebe selbst sein um die nötige Anstrengung zu minimieren. Liebe kann zerstören, das kann ohne viel Aufwand beim Menschen beobachtet werden42. Dasselbe gilt, ohne Disziplin, auch für uns43._

Ϡ

Es war aus dem Blauen gekommen. Sie war allein auf einem Planeten voller Fremder. Gestrandet ohne Aussicht, gefunden zu werden. Ein Planet, der den Vainal gehört hatte, von skrupellosen Menschen eingenommen worden war und jetzt von ihnen kontrolliert wurde. Und diese Menschen hassten alles, was anders war, mit Hingabe. Sie hatte endlich erfasst, dass ihr Partner fort war, die Berührung seines Geistes für immer verloren, seine Gegenwart aus ihr herausgerissen bei seinem Tod.

Aber nichts davon hatte Bedeutung. Ein wildes Tier wohnte in ihrer Brust. Aus dem Nichts war es zum Leben erwacht, genau da wo ein Teil von ihr fehlte, hatte begonnen an ihren Innereien zu nagen. Sie war aus der Versorgung, wo die Rebellen aßen, geflohen, hatte sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und begonnen zu schreien. Als das nicht reichte, begann sie, ihre Fäuste gegen die raue Wand zu dreschen. Ihre Hände waren blutig, ihre Finger gebrochen, doch es war nicht genug. Es würde nie genug sein. Sie hasste die drei Vainal, die sie in die Krankenstation schleppten. Sie hasste die Hohepriesterin Avrinjù, die ihr ein Schlafmittel hinunterzwang. Aber am meisten hasste sie sich selbst.

Ϡ

_Empfohlene Lektüre: _Wie man einen Feuersturm verbirgt – Vulkanier und Emotionen_, verfasst von T’Kray als ihre Masterarbeit. Diese wenig bekannte Arbeit ist nicht allzu beliebt. Ich vermute eine Lobby, die kein Interesse daran hat, dass ein derart kontroverser Text weite Verbreitung unter Psychologiestudenten und Studentinnen findet. Offiziell ist sie die alleinige Verfasserin aber laut ihrer eigenen Aussage hat ein weiterer vulkanischer Student unserer Universität so viel zur Entstehung beigetragen, dass sie ihn als Koautor angeben wollte. Die vulkanische Botschaft legte ohne Begründung ein Veto ein. Es gibt nur die vier verpflichtenden Kopien. T’Kray war Studentin an diesem Institut, daher ist eine davon in unserer Bibliothek. Sie kann nicht ausgeliehen werden und ich bitte Sie um größte Sorgfalt im Umgang damit. Sie ist nahezu unersetzbar. Es gibt Gerüchte über eine digitale Verbreitung unter der Hand, aber ich konnte dafür nie einen Beweis finden._

_(Dieser Absatz war in jeder Lektüreliste in einem Masterkurs von Professor Susan Eeg, Dr. der Psychologie, enthalten.)_

_  
_


	2. Retter

T’Kray fühlte Charikas Blick auf sich. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und nickte ihm beruhigend zu. Worte waren nicht nötig und gefährlich. Er huschte an ihr vorbei während sie für ihn Wache stand. Er würde tun was nötig war um den Bug, den er selbst zuvor im System platziert hatte, zu beheben. Keine Beweise. Nichts, was darauf hinwies, dass irgendwer an den Computern der Kolonie gepfuscht hatte.

Es war, das wusste sie, ihre einzige Hoffnung. Die Security würde über die nächsten Tage verstärkt werden. Sie hatten diese Information in der Datenbank gefunden. Wenn jetzt niemand ihr Signal empfing, war es vorbei. Die Vainal würden sterben, T’Kray würde sich vor der menschlichen Bevölkerung verstecken müssen. Erhobenen Hauptes zu ihnen zu gehen und sich wegen Verschwörung exekutieren zu lassen war vermutlich die bessere Wahl. Sie würden sie foltern, aber das würde sie nicht aussitzen. Kein angenehmer Gedanke, aber es war der wahrscheinlichste Ausgang.

Charika ging an ihr vorbei in den Korridor und sie eilte ihm nach. Sie mussten raus in die Stadt. Dort wären sie leidlich sicher. Sie erreichten die Frachtstation ohne Zwischenfälle und T’Kray wagte es zu sprechen. „Hat es gemacht, was es soll?“

„Naja, ich hab den Prozess, der das Notsignal absetzt, beendet, hab Informationen an uns weitergeschickt und alle Beweise vernichtet, die ich konnte. Aber jemand mit genug Fachwissen und einem Grund nachzusehen wird Spuren finden können.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Ich bin sicher sie werden was finden. Ich glaube, das haben sie schon und deswegen wollen sie mehr Sicherheit.“ T’Kray nickte und Charika grinste sie an. „Gut, dass sie deine Nachricht nicht verstehen.“

Das jedenfalls war praktisch sicher. Sie bezweifelte stark, dass irgendjemand hier ihre Sprache verstand. Für die Menschen hier war es Kauderwelsch. Ein Schiff würde es übersetzen können. „Wie viel Zeit, Charika? Eine Ahnung?“

„Ich hab was gefunden. Sie wollen Tests durchführen. In zwei Monaten. Sie glauben, dass sie etwas Zeit brauchen bis sie alle Ergebnisse haben, vermutlich sechs weitere Monate. Dann fangen sie an.“

„Weniger als ein dreiviertel Jahr bis alle Vainal sterben, mit anderen Worten.“

Charika lächelte bitter. „Nicht alle.“

T’Kray runzelte die Stirn. „In der Tat.“ Sie hatte die Plakate gesehen, gerichtet an die Vainal, in ihrer eigenen Sprache und in Standard. Man bot ihnen Zuflucht, Nahrung und Arbeit an. Mit anderen Worten: Sklaverei. Die Alternative war zu sterben, und alle wussten es. Natürlich gab es die Rebellion, aber eine Kampagne dieser Art mochte manche der Verschwörer dazu bringen, sich in die falsche Sicherheit in den Händen ihrer Unterdrücker zu retten. Nicht einmal Charika war so selbstsicher wie vor einer Weile.

„T’Kray, schaffen wir das?“

Was er brauchte, war, dass sie ja sagte. Er musste hören, dass alles am Ende gut wurde. Aber das konnte sie ihm nicht bieten. Sie sah ihn fest an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann dir nichts vormachen, du weißt wie schlecht unsere Aussichten sind. Die Vainal verstehen Technologie nicht besonders gut, also ist die Anzahl derer, die effektiv an einer Gegenmaßnahme arbeiten können, begrenzt. Wir sind darauf vorbereitet, eine Weile zu überdauern, aber irgendwann wird uns schlicht und einfach der Sauerstoff ausgehen. Unsere Schleusen geben uns bestenfalls zwei Tage Zeit. Das kann ausreichen wenn schon Hilfe da ist und daran arbeitet die Menschen zu sabotieren. Aber wenn uns jetzt niemand hört …“

„Sterben wir.“ T’Kray nickte. „Ich werde mich eher umbringen als mich zu Tode foltern zu lassen.“

„Das ist vermutlich besser, Charika.“ Sie zeigte zu einem Panel in der Wand des kleinen Unterschlupfs. „Geh zurück, sag Avrinjù, dass wir vorerst fertig sind. Ich bleibe noch in der Stadt und warte. Wenn jemand kommt, dann innerhalb ihrer Grenzen. Wie lang bis der Schild wieder aktiv ist?“

„Drei Stunden.“

„Gut. Oh, und bitte schau nach meinem Patienten. Dem, der nicht redet. Wenn sich etwas verändert hat, schick mir ein Signal. Und sag ihm nichts. Und … nur falls es die verstärkte Security erlaubt, berechne die nächste Gelegenheit für einen Notruf.“

Noch etwas, das ihr Sorgen machte. Eine Patrouille hatte den Mann auf dem Weg in einen Weingarten gefunden. Sie lagerten Güter in alten Kellern und ein unbekannter Mensch war dort kein gutes Zeichen. Er sah nicht aus wie ein Spion – ein älterer Mann, nicht sehr schlank – aber sie konnten nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Sein Zustand war schlecht. Sie hatten ihn vor drei Wochen bewusstlos gefunden. Hin und wieder war er scheinbar wach, aber in einem Zustand ähnlich einem Wachkoma. Sie hielten ihn am Leben weil T’Kray sich weigerte einen vielleicht Unschuldigen sterben zu lassen, aber sie hatte keinen Arzt bei sich, der helfen konnte, und sie wagte es nicht, in seinen Geist zu sehen. Sie hatte es nie bei einem Menschen gemacht – oder einem Vainal – und würde ihren Verstand nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Wie alle anderen Probleme, denen sie auf diesem Planeten gegenüberstand, schien dieses unlösbar.

Ϡ

Drei Stunden. Drei Stunden, in denen Hilfe hätte kommen können. Und jetzt waren die letzten fünf Minuten angebrochen. Wenn jemand später versuchte zu landen, würde er abstürzen und sehr wahrscheinlich sterben wie die anderen auf dem Shuttle, mit dem sie vor all der Zeit gekommen war. Vor einem Menschenleben. Einfaches Glück hatte sie in die Hände der Rebellion fallen lassen.

Sie sah auf ihre Hände, glatt und ohne die Falten die sie bis vor einem Jahr geziert hatten. Das Ritual war angeblich magisch, und die Vainal glaubten das auch fest. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass die sogenannte Magie in Wahrheit durch Bakterien ausgelöst wurde, die denselben Effekt auf alle Humanoiden hatte – jedenfalls die, die sie durch das Ritual hatte gehen sehen. Sie hatte es nicht für sich gewollt, aber die Regeln verlangten, dass drei Personen derselben Spezies teilnehmen mussten. In den Augen der Vainal war sie ein Mensch und sie war alt genug dafür. Der Effekt war belastend, jedenfalls in der ersten Nacht, aber effektiv: Eine Altersregression begann, bewacht von der Hohepriesterin, und wurde mit einer Substanz beendet, die die Bakterien tötete. Es gab keine logische Begründung, nicht eine Person allein zu behandeln, aber das ganze Ritual war fest in der Religion der Vainal verankert. Nur einmal pro Person, nur um ein unschuldiges Leben zu bewahren, nur in Dreiergruppen. Und dann gab es noch Faktoren, die T’Kray nicht einmal kannte.

Sie sah auf das Transferband an ihrem Arm, ein Gerät, das unter anderem als Chronometer diente. Die Zeit war abgelaufen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass jemand, der vielleicht helfen wollte, nach einem Schild scannen und nicht einfach herunterbeamen oder ein Shuttle schicken würde und ging wieder zur Frachtstation, wo sie Charika gelassen hatte.

Ein Geräusch, eine Mischung aus einem elektrischen Knistern und einem wütenden Feuer kam von oben, erst leise, dann immer lauter bis es schmerzhaft wurde. Es endete abrupt und wurde durch ein Lichtflirren abgelöst, ein Leuchtfeuer im Himmel nur ein paar Gassen weiter. Ihr Instinkt befahl davonzulaufen und sich zu verstecken, aber T’Kray schüttelte den Drang ab. Es gab nur eine Erklärung. Jemand war gekommen, hatte keinen Schild gefunden und um ein paar Minuten zu lange gewartet jemanden herunterzubeamen. Wer auch immer hier war, war sehr wahrscheinlich tot. Wenn sie einfach ging, würde es keinen Unterschied machen.

Aber da war sie. Sie hatte überlebt. Der Schild war noch nicht sehr stark und konnte durchdrungen werden. Jemand könnte am Leben sein und Hilfe brauchen. Sie konnte nicht einfach tun als hätte sie nichts bemerkt. Ein zweites Wetterleuchten, langsamer als das erste, schnitt durch den Abend, wie um sicherzugehen, dass es jemand bemerkte.

Sie würde sich nicht opfern, entschied T’Kray. Zu viel hing von ihr ab. Wenn sie helfen konnte, würde sie es tun. Wenn eine Patrouille vor ihr kam, würde sie außer Sicht bleiben. Sie hatte eine vage Vorstellung wo sie die Personen finden würde, aber exakt konnte sie es nicht festlegen und eine Suche ohne Anhaltspunkte würde mehr Zeit kosten als sie hatte.

„Nein!“, kam ein lauter Ruf. „Nein, du Bastard, das kannst du nicht mit mir machen. Du kannst nicht einfach durchdrehen, mich in deinen Irrsinn reißen, und dann wegsterben!“ T’Kray eilte der Stimme entgegen. Niemand aus der Stadt würde so schreien. Niemand würde riskieren, dass eine Wache aufmerksam wurde.

Sie fand sie schneller, als sie erwartet hatte. Einmal um die Ecke hielt sie schlitternd an. Vor ihr waren zwei Männer am Boden. Einer lag auf dem Rücken, während der andere neben ihm kniete und sich an einer Herzdruckmassage versuchte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über die Position seiner Hände. „Tritt zur Seite. Du hilfst ihm so nicht.“ Der Mann drehte den Kopf für weniger als eine Sekunde. Intelligente, hellblaue Augen in einem uralten Gesicht erfassten sie – zerzaust und mit Staub bedeckt, ein Büschel dunkelroter Haare am Kopf das alles bis zu ihrer Nase verdeckte – und schrieben sie im selben Moment ab. Er widmete sich wieder dem Mann am Boden, drückte vorsichtig seinen Kopf zurück und bedeckte seinen Mund mit dem eigenen.

Erst dann antwortete er ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. „Wenn du dich nützlich machen willst, ruf irgendeinen Notdienst. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, ich weiß es besser als du.“

Sie trat näher und verharrte bevor sie widersprechen konnte, als sie den liegenden Mann genauer sah. Sie hatte gedacht, die Stelle für die Herzmassage wäre falsch, aber in Anbetracht des Patienten, war sie das nicht. Dieser alte Mann war dabei einen Vulkanier wiederzubeleben, und er machte es richtig. „Oh“, sagte sie.

Der Retter unterbrach seine Arbeit und drückte zwei zitternde Finger gegen die Halsschlagader des Vulkaniers. Seine Unterlippe bebte und Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen. Er wischte sie mit einer unwirschen Geste beiseite und hielt eine unruhige Hand über das Gesicht des Patienten. „Gott, komm schon. Jetzt ist es doch nicht mehr schwer. Wach auf!“

„Atmet er?“, fragte T’Kray und der alte Mann nickte. Er rieb die Knöchel über den Brustkorb des Vulkaniers. Sein verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände, verriet, dass der Mann nicht irgendwer war sondern ein Freund. T’Kray ging einen Schritt zurück aus der Reichweite des Bewusstlosen. „Geh ihm aus dem Weg. Wenn er aufwacht willst du nicht erwischt werden. Seine erste Reaktion könnte heftig ausfallen.“

Der alte Mann starrte sie an. „Als ob mich das grad schert. Solang er mich schlagen kann, geht’s ihm gut.“ Die Augen des Vulkaniers flogen auf. Der Alte atmete hörbar aus. „Sie haben mir vielleicht Angst eingejagt. Wissen Sie, wo wir sind?“ Der Vulkanier bewegte sich nicht, abgesehen von seinen Augen, die zwischen ihr und seinem Retter pendelten, bis sie schließlich auf ihm verharrten. „Lassen Sie sich Zeit.“

T’Kray räusperte sich. „Eigentlich sollten wir weg. Schnellstens.“

Der alte Mann funkelte sie an als wäre sie wahnsinnig. „Schau mal, ich weiß nicht ob dir das bewusst ist, junge Frau, aber er ist gerade fast gestorben. Er braucht einen Moment um …“

„Um von einer Patrouille gefunden und hingerichtet zu werden?“, unterbrach T’Kray. „Wir müssen ihm helfen hier wegzukommen. Jetzt gleich. Es ist nicht weit und er ist kein schwächlicher Mensch. Jetzt wo er wach ist, schafft er das.“ Der alte Mann schluckte und nickte. „Ich bin T’Kray.“

Er nickte wieder und erstarrte dann. „Nett dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin die Jungfrau Maria.“ Sie zog die Brauen hoch. Der alte Mann stand auf und bot seinem Freund die Hand an. Er half ihm mit mehr Kraft auf die Füße als sie ihm zugetraut hätte und wischte sich den Staub von den Knien. „T’Kray ist in meinem Alter. Du bist vielleicht Vulkanierin, das sehe ich nicht unter den ganzen Haaren. Aber du bist nicht sie.“

„Soweit ich sehen kann, sieht sie aus wie T’Kray wie sie jung war“, sagte der Vulkanier ruhig. „Sie klingt auch so.“

Und dann traf es sie. Er war gealtert, aber seine Stimme war dieselbe. „Spock!“ Er neigte den Kopf. „Was machst du hier? Sag nicht du bist als Botschafter gekommen. Es bringt nichts, die Menschen hier haben sehr konkrete Pläne an diesen Leuten einen Genozid zu begehen. Habt ihr meinen Notruf bekommen?“

„Ich bin hier um Informationen zu bekommen. Es gab ein paar seltsame Ereignisse in der Galaxie, und wie es aussieht haben sie hier ihren Ursprung. Ich weiß nichts von einem Notruf, aber der Scanner am Schiff hat keine Barriere gefunden. Offensichtlich gab es aber eine. Und ich bestätige, was Doctor McCoy gesagt hat. Sie können nicht T’Kray sein.“

„McCoy? Der McCoy?“ Der alte Mann verschränkte die Arme. „Ich bekomme oft Audiosignale von der Föderation. Sie sind berühmt. Und genau wen ich brauche. Ein Mediziner. Ein brillanter Mediziner.“

„Ein klappriger Mediziner, der endlich gemerkt hat, dass es Zeit ist, in den Ruhestand zu treten. Und weniger als ein Jahr später beschließt ein verrückter Vulkanier, alles kaputt zu machen und dafür zu sorgen dass ich auf einem fremden Planeten von wildgewordenen Siedlern ermordet werde.“ Er warf Spock einen giftigen Blick zu. Dieser war nicht so eindrucksvoll wie geplant weil er den anderen noch immer stützte.

„Bitte kommt mit.“ T’Kray schob ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht um ihre Augenbrauen und Ohren zum Vorschein zu bringen. „Ich erkläre euch alles was ihr wollt. Die Menschen hier mögen nichts, das nicht wie sie aussieht, mich eingeschlossen.“ Sie machte sich auf den Weg, und McCoy und Spock folgten.

„Erklärt die Haartracht, aber Ihr Sprachduktus verwundert mich. Na gehen wir eben.“

„Eine Frage. Warum mussten Sie ihn wiederbeleben?“

„Weil Leute nicht in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt werden und durchs halbe Universum geschossen werden sollen.“

„Weil“, sagte Spock ruhig, „der Schild den Transporterstrahl beeinträchtigt hat und während das der Fall war, konnte ich nicht atmen. Offensichtlich ging es beim Doctor etwas schneller und er wäre nicht beinahe erstickt.“

„Ich dachte ich würde es.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu weit. Ich bin ein alter Mann und muss rasten. Nach dem Tag heute eine ganze Weile.“

T’Kray nickte. Sie gingen schweigend zum Gleis bei der Frachtstation. Sie tippte einen Code ins Panel. „In weniger als zehn Minuten können Sie sich ausruhen, Doctor McCoy. Ihr beide.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Ich hab hier grad meine liebe Not mit direkter Anrede und Fachbegriffen. Ich hab das schon ewig nicht auf Deutsch gesehen. Ich variiere hier sehr bewusst zwischen persönlicher und höflicher Anrede, werde mir aber ab Kapitel 7 sowieso das Leben erleichtern. Bis dahin friss ich zwar vielleicht meinen Arm, aber gut.))_


	3. In die Hölle

_Kapitel 3  
In die Hölle_

„Schönes Plätzchen habt ihr da.“ Leonard meinte das nicht einmal rein zynisch. Die Umgebung war durchaus reizvoll. Sanfte Hügel, ein See, nichts als Landschaft außer dem einen Gebäudekomplex. Dieser Komplex allerdings wirkte völlig deplatziert. Es fing schon an mit dem hohen Turm, der aussah wie eine Funkstation. Er ragte hinter den beiden anderen Gebäuden wie ein drohender Finger in die Höhe. Von der Straße aus am auffälligsten war ein Haus, groß genug für zwei Familien. Die Eingangstür zierte in Torbogen und es schien einen Säulengang dahinter zu geben. Schief dahinter war ein drittes Gebäude, ein perfekter Kubus, schien es, der es schaffte gedrungen zu wirken obwohl er sicher fünfzig Stockwerke hoch war. Er war schlicht und ergreifend hässlich und schaffte es, gemeinsam mit dem Turm, ein perfektes Idyll zu ruinieren.

„Es soll nützlich sein, nicht ornamental“, sagte T’Kray. „Das Haus war als erstes hier, wie Sie vielleicht vermutet haben. Den Rest haben wir gebaut.“

„Wer ist wir?“

T’Kray schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir reden drinnen.“ Sie führte sie zu dem Block im Hintergrund. Kaum waren sie drinnen, kam ein Vainal auf sie zu und sprach in einer flüssigen, unverständlichen Sprache mit ihr. Leonard tauschte einen Blick mit Spock, der bloß eine Braue hochzog. T’Kray antwortete dem Vainal in Standard und schickte ihn mit einer Nachricht weg. Erst als er außer Sicht war, wandte sie sich den Gästen zu. „Willkommen. Das hier ist das Hauptquartier der Rebellion gegen die menschlichen Eindringlinge. Wir haben genug Platz, aber für Neuankömmlinge müssen wir bestimmte Maßnahmen treffen. Vorerst kommt ihr in die Krankenstation. Dort bekommt ihr ein Zimmer für die Nacht. Eigentlich ist es ein Lagerraum, aber es wird reichen müssen. Ihr zieht sobald es geht in die Residenz.“ Sie ging den Gang entlang und bedeutete den beiden, ihr zu folgen. „Ich bin tatsächlich, wer ich sagte. Die Vainal haben ein Ritual, das es Humanoiden erlaubt, sich zu verjüngen.“

Spock betrachtete sie auf dieselbe Weise, auf die er eine neue Art von Schnecke betrachten mochte. „Das ist schwer zu glauben.“

„Ich weiß. Aber dir kann ich meine Identität beweisen. Du hast für meine Masterarbeit den biochemischen Hintergrund geliefert. Als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen, sagtest du, ich habe Wahrheiten geschrieben, die zu akzeptieren unser Volk noch nicht bereit ist, und, dass man meine Arbeit in einer Bibliothek verstecken würde. Du hattest recht.“ Ihr Ausdruck war für vulkanische Verhältnisse geradezu beschwörend.

Leonard wandte seinen Blick zu seinem Freund. Einerseits bewunderte er ihn für seine Ruhe, andererseits verwünschte er ihn dafür. „Das klingt nicht nach Ihnen, Spock.“

„Es ist, was ich sagte.“

„Haben Sie ihre Arbeit überhaupt gelesen?“

„Wie sie bereits erwähnte, war ich an der Forschungsarbeit beteiligt.“

Leonard starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann sah er zu T’Kray. „Ich begreif euch alle nicht. Hab ich nie. Verdammt, Spock, ich vertrau Ihnen. Also was … Ich meine, warum …“ Er hielt inne. „Ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens hier festsitzen und mich verstecken. Ich will einfach nach Hause. Ich hätte nie weg sollen.“

Sie hatten die Krankenstation erreicht. Ein paar Vainal in weißen Uniformen kreuzten ihren Weg. T’Kray öffnete eine Tür mit der Aufschrift VERWALTUNG. Im Raum dahinter gab es etliche kaputt aussehende Gegenstände verschiedener Art. Ein enger Korridor war frei und führte zu einer weiteren Tür, hinter der ein bis auf zehn Feldbetten leeres Zimmer lag. „Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal. Bis morgen haben wir anständige Zimmer für euch, hoffe ich.“

„Ich bin vielleicht alt, aber ich bin keine Prinzessin.“

„Waschräume sind weiter den Gang entlang, den wir gekommen sind, linker Hand. Essen bekommt ihr in der Versorgung. Das ist das alte Haus. Bei Schönwetter essen wir im Peristyl, wenn es kalt oder anderweitig unangenehm ist einfach von dort hinein in den großen Raum. Heute kann ich euch nur noch Krankenhausessen anbieten. Ich warne euch, es ist nicht berauschend.“

„Wir nehmen es trotzdem. Ich jedenfalls.“

„Sehr gut. Macht es euch so gemütlich wie möglich, ihr bekommt euer Tablett in Kürze.“ Etwas, das man schon fast als ein Lächeln bezeichnen konnte, erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Fühlt euch wie zu Hause.“ Bei der Tür hielt sie kurz inne. „Doctor, ich muss Sie um einen Gefallen bitten. Wenn Sie gegessen haben, kommen Sie bitte in den Raum gegenüber. Ich hab einen Patienten, der nicht bis morgen warten kann, wie ich fürchte.“

Er wollte nein sagen. Wollte ihr sagen, dass er kurz davor war im Stehen einzuschlafen, dass er sich ausruhen musste, dass er sich mit der Tatsache abfinden musste, dass er nirgends hin konnte.

„Kannst du ihn nicht über Nacht medikamentös stabilisieren, T’Kray?“, fragte Spock.

Leonard seufzte. „Nein, ist schon gut. Ich komm dann rüber.“ Er sah zu seinem Freund. „Ich würd mir nie verzeihen. Das wissen Sie.“

„In der Tat.“

Ϡ

Leonard schluckte. Er starrte auf den schwarzen Fuß des schlafenden Vainal, starrte auf T’Kray, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Er bereute, das langweilige Zeug, das man ihnen serviert hatte, gegessen zu haben. „Das ist der fünfte Fall in einem Monat, sagen Sie? Ist Diabetes ein Problem bei den Vainal?“ Er achtete darauf, die Stimme nicht über ein Flüstern hinaus zu erheben.

T’Kray schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich glaube ich weiß, wo es herkommt. Und ich habe Maßnahmen getroffen, damit sich die Krankheit nicht weiter verbreitet, soweit ich es kann. Es wird durch ein Mineral ausgelöst und es gibt ein Gegenmittel. Das repariert aber nicht den Schaden, der hier bereits angerichtet ist.“ Sie atmete durch. „Ich habe durch Zufall gefunden, wie ich verhindern kann, dass es schlimmer wird. Aber ich bin keine Chirurgin.“

„Nun, T’Kray, wenigstens die einfache Lösung sollte für jeden offensichtlich sein, der ein Beil halten kann.“

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wir wissen beide dass das nicht so leicht ist, wie es klingt. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, und ich bitte Sie, Minian zu unterweisen. Er ist mein Lehrling, wenn man so will.“

„Medizin als Lehrberuf. Na meinetwegen, bringen Sie ihn mit. Wie zur Hölle haben Sie sowas behandelt bevor ich da war?“

T’Kray schürzte die Lippen. „Die Vainal müssen sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass sie überhaupt eine medizinische Versorgung bekommen. Ich hatte bisher keinen Fall, der behandelbar war. Ich warne Sie, Doctor McCoy, wir haben nicht die modernste Ausrüstung. Sie können seinen Fuß nicht retten.“

„Das wird ja immer besser. Ich bin Arzt und kein Fleischhauer, T’Kray. Haben Sie wenigstens Betäubungsmittel?“

„Keine, die auf Vainal wirken.“

„Sagen Sie, wenn der Zustand dieses Mannes vorhersehbar war, warum haben Sie ihm nicht einfach etwas gegeben, was sowas verhindern kann? Warum haben Sie so lange gewartet?“

„Hab ich nicht. Er hat gewartet. Wie ich schon sagte, die Vainal sind es nicht gewöhnt, dass ihnen jemand hilft. Er kam heute frühmorgens hierher, wie ich gerade dabei war, in die Stadt aufzubrechen. Aber ich hab nicht erwartet, dass ich mit Ihnen zurückkommen würde.“

„Genau. Weil es eine richtige Koryphäe braucht um einen Fuß mit trockener Gangrän abzunehmen.“ Er verschränkte die Arme. „Bringen Sie mir diesen Jungen. Ich zeige ihm wie man … das hier … behandelt und dann sagen Sie mir warum zur Hölle Sie so begeistert sind, dass gerade ich hier gestrandet bin. Und wenn wir damit fertig sind können wir uns darüber unterhalten wie in aller Welt Sie … naja, Sie sein können.“

Wieder sah er ein leichtes Lächeln – viel deutlicher als es bei Spock je der Fall war – auf ihrem Gesicht. „Es könnte sich herausstellen, dass es auf diese beiden sehr unterschiedlichen Fragen eine einzige, längere Antwort gibt. Wir werden reden. Ich werde Ihnen alles sagen, was Sie wissen wollen, und ich werde selbstverständlich nicht lügen. Aber bitte helfen Sie erst diesem Vainal.“

Ϡ

Er hätte erleichtert sein sollen, als er fertig war, aber er war einfach nur wütend. T’Kray, die zugesehen hatte, wie Leonard Minian erklärte wie und wo man schneiden musste, während der Vainal vor Schmerzen schrie, hatte ihm vorgeschlagen erst schlafen zu gehen und in der Früh zu reden. Das war der Funke am Pulverfass. Er wusste, dass Vulkanier es nicht mochten, wenn man sie anfasste. Er wusste auch, dass er quer durch den Raum segeln würde, wenn sie entschied, ihm eine zu verpassen. Es war ihm schlicht egal. Er griff nach ihren Armen und stierte sie an, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu. Ich bin zu alt, um mich von Ihnen beiseiteschieben zu lassen. Ich bin zu wütend, Ihnen zu trauen. Sie haben uns hierher gezerrt, mich angesehen als wäre ich die Antwort auf all Ihre Gebete, Erklärungen versprochen, und jetzt wollen Sie mich auf morgen vertrösten. Sie reden jetzt, oder wir gehen.“ Es war eine leere Drohung und Leonard wusste es.

T’Krays Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart, ihre Hände schossen nach oben und schlugen die seinen weg. „Wenn Sie sterben wollen, gehen Sie.“ Er funkelte sie an, im vollen Bewusstsein, dass sie größer, stärker und viel jünger war als er – wie auch immer das möglich sein sollte. Das schlimmste war, dass sie vermutlich Recht hatte. „Oder Sie können mir einfach zuhören.“ Sie wartete ob er widersprach und fuhr fort als nichts kam. „Sie sind an einen gefährlichen Ort gekommen. Ich bin auch sehr interessiert daran, was euch hier hergebracht hat. Aber ich frage Sie jetzt nicht, weil Ihnen die Erschöpfung ins Gesicht geschrieben steht. Ich will nichts verbergen, Doctor McCoy.“ Ihre Mimik und ihr Tonfall wurden sanfter. „Ich muss mich um ein paar Sachen kümmern. Bevor ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht wünsche, sollen Sie aber hören warum ich froh bin dass ihr hier seid. Vielleicht stellt Sie das vorübergehend zufrieden, und ich weiß wenigstens, dass ihr darüber nachdenken konntet und euch nicht überrumpelt fühlt.“

Ϡ

Als Leonard wieder in das Zimmer kam, das er gedanklich als Haftraum bezeichnete, war sein Ärger einer bangen Ahnung gewichen. Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und riss Spock aus einer tiefen Meditation. Falls der Vulkanier irritiert war, war es nicht zu merken. „Entschuldigung“, knurrte er.

„Sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?“

Leonard sah ihn wütend an. „Sorgen? Sie? Ist das nicht eine Emotion?“ Es tat ihm augenblicklich leid. „Bitte beantworten Sie das nicht. T’Kray hat mir ein paar Sachen gesagt, die ich nicht hören wollte. Vielleicht einfach weil ich es nicht begreife. Sie könnten mir da behilflich sein.“

Spock setzte sich noch gerader hin und widmete ihm so viel Aufmerksamkeit, dass er sich schuldig fühlte. Der Mann hatte versucht, zur Ruhe zu kommen, und er hatte ihn nicht nur unterbrochen sondern würde ihn noch mehr belasten. „Worum hat sie Sie gebeten?“

„Nichts ungewöhnliches, abgesehen davon, dass ich mit mittelalterlichen Methoden arbeiten muss. Was sie von Ihnen will macht mir aber Sorgen.“ Er setzte sich auf das Feldbett, das er für sich beansprucht hatte, und rieb die Hände übers Gesicht. „Sie hat einen Patienten, der völlig apathisch ist. Sie hat sich aus zwei Gründen nicht überwinden können, eine Gedankenverschmelzung zu versuchen. Erstens weil er ein Mensch ist, und sie das nie mit einem nicht-Vulkanier gemacht hat. Zweitens weil sie nicht sicher ist, dass überhaupt ein Geist vorhanden ist.“ Auf das hinauf zog Spock eine Braue hoch. „Jetzt hab ich den Fehler gemacht ihr zu sagen, dass Sie Gedankenverschmelzungen mit Menschen durchgeführt haben. Sie wird Sie darum bitten. Sagen Sie mir, was das mit Ihnen anstellen kann.“

Spock antwortete nicht sofort sondern wog seine Worte vorsichtig ab. „Mit einer Vulkanierin, die über den Vorgang wacht, nicht viel“, sagte er endlich. „Sie kann mich aus einer Verschmelzung, die mir schaden würde, herausleiten. Wenn T’Kray dabei ist, kann ich sicher mit ihrem Patienten verschmelzen, selbst wenn da wirklich nichts sein sollte. Was erwartet sie, dass ich dabei erreiche?“

Leonard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihn aus der Apathie führen, nehm ich an. Sie scheint zu glauben, dass es ein psychologisches Problem gibt. Ich weiß es nicht, hab ihn nicht gesehen. Aber sie ist nicht dumm. Ich schätze, sie wird recht haben.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Sollten Sie auch. Sie haben einiges durchgemacht heute.“

„Ich bin nicht mehr in Gefahr, Doctor. Wiederbelebung funktioniert im Allgemeinen besser bei Vulkaniern als bei Menschen, besonders, wenn sie richtig durchgeführt wird.“

Leonard lächelte. „Ich weiß, Spock. Trotzdem. Passen Sie auf sich auf. Ich kann das hier nicht alleine durchziehen. Ich bin hier, weil Sie mich gebeten haben. Sie können mich jetzt nicht mit diesem Chaos alleinlassen.“

„Ich habe nicht vor, zu Schaden zu kommen. Sie werden nicht alleine sein Doctor.“


	4. My Heart is Black, My Soul is Bleeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Kapitelüberschrift ist aus _Breathe on Me_ von Delain.))_

T’Kray wachte mit einem starken Gefühl der Erleichterung auf. Der kurze körperliche Kontakt mit Doctor McCoy hatte eine Flutwelle an Impressionen auf sie losgelassen, die für einen allein einfach zu viel und zu widersprüchlich schienen. Seine Emotionen waren in ihren Geist gerast bevor sie es schaffte, sich abzuschirmen. Verwirrung, Angst, Verzweiflung und eine wilde Hoffnung, die er vergeblich zu unterdrücken versuchte. Laut seiner eigenen Aussage war er wütend, aber davon hatte sie nichts gemerkt. Offenbar waren Menschen nicht besonders gut darin, ihre eigenen Gefühle zu benennen. Warum er die einzige positive Empfindung in einer Mischung, die für eine leichte aber merkbare Bitterkeit sorgte, unterdrücken wollte, entzog sich ihr ebenfalls.

T’Kray schätzte sich glücklich, dass sie nicht zu denen gehörte, die ihre eigenen Emotionen wegleugnen wollten. Dann wäre der Ansturm wesentlich schlimmer gewesen. Selbst so hatte sie meditieren müssen um die Eindrücke abzuschütteln. Es schien ihr ein Wunder, dass dieser Mann mit sich selbst leben konnte.

Jetzt, wo das fremde Gewitter vorüber war, ging sie in das Zimmer, das sie den beiden zugewiesen hatte. Sie hörte, dass sie leise miteinander sprachen und klopfte. „Kommen Sie rein.“ Dem munteren Ton nach zu urteilen, war McCoy schon eine Weile wach. Sie trat ein und fand den Arzt auf einem der Feldbetten sitzend, die Füße auf einem zweiten, mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Er wirkte völlig entspannt, aber nach der letzten Nacht kaufte sie ihm das nicht ab. Spock saß aufrecht in einer sehr vulkanischen Haltung. „Guten Morgen, T’Kray. Wie geht es dem Vainal?“

„Ich habe ihm etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben. Es ist nicht glücklich, hat Angst was passieren wird. Ich werde versuchen, ihn zu überzeugen, bei uns zu bleiben. Er kann nicht in die Mine zurück.“

„Ich hab angenommen er ist schon Teil der Rebellion.“

„Nein. Die Krankenstation ist für alle da, die Hilfe brauchen, und sie sonst nicht bekommen können. Das ist riskant, aber bis jetzt wurden wir nicht verraten. Ich kann auch kaum die wenigen, die kommen und bitten, dass wir sie behandeln, wegschicken.“

„Könnten Sie. Dass Sie es nicht machen, spricht für Sie. Also. Was steht heute am Plan?“

„Als erstes – Frühstück, würde ich sagen. Später bitte ich Sie, sich im Labor umzusehen. Vielleicht können wir ein Gegenmittel für die Mineralvergiftung synthetisieren. Dazwischen würde ich euch bitten, meinen katatonischen Menschen anzusehen.“

„Ich mach das vor dem Essen, danke. Ich hab was gelernt aus letzter Nacht: Ihre Überraschungen vertragen sich nicht mit einem vollen Magen.“

„Für einen Arzt sind Sie ganz schön empfindlich.“

„Ich bin nicht empfindlich. Nicht unter normalen Umständen. Aber hier muss mir etwas normales erst mal begegnen. Bis dahin werde ich überreagieren, murren und finster schauen wie es mir beliebt. Ich bin ein Mensch und es steht mir zu, irrational zu sein.“

„Ich bezweifle, dass Sie sich dadurch besser fühlen, aber bitte – tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Wenn Sie eine Führung wollen, sollten Sie aber mitkommen. Ich mache sie nicht zweimal nur weil Sie stur sind. Ich treffe euch draußen.“

Ϡ

Die zwei Männer verließen das Gebäude gemeinsam, McCoy mit einem Stirnrunzeln, das verriet, dass er nicht begeistert war. „Danke“, sagte T’Kray. Er nickte und sah etwas befriedet aus. „Von hier seht ihr das Peristyl. Wir können entweder gleich dorthin gehen und ich zeige euch den Rest nachher, oder umgekehrt.“

„Ihre Entscheidung, Doctor“, sagte Spock.

„Dann erst das Frühstück. Dann hab ich wenigstens etwas Zeit dazwischen.“

„In Ordnung.“ Sie ging über die Wiese zum Peristyl. „Es gibt drei Gebäude auf dem Grundstück.“

„Was Sie nicht sagen.“

T’Krays Lippen zuckten, aber sie weigerte sich dem impertinenten Menschen zuzulächeln. „Da hinten sind der Funkturm und das Kraftwerk. Eigentlich erzeugt es keine Energie sondern saugt sie ab, aber ich konnte bis jetzt alle Versuche, es in Saugwerk umzubenennen, abwehren. Die Krankenstation ist Teil des Gebäudes, das wir als Residenz bezeichnen. Dort sind auch die Zimmer der Leute, die hier leben. Das Gebäude hat Verteidigungseinrichtungen. Ein Teil kann völlig abgeriegelt werden, sogar luftdicht. Das dritte Gebäude ist die Versorgung. Dort essen wir, züchten essbare Pflanzen und lagern diverse Sachen. Wir haben da auch Aufenthaltsräume.“ Sie hatten das Peristyl erreicht, ein mit Säulen verzierter Garten mit Tischen und Bänken, umgeben von Blumen. Der Turm und die Residenz waren hinter ihnen, somit sah alles sehr friedlich aus. „Ihr holt euer Frühstück von drinnen. Nehmt euch einfach was ihr mögt, Essen ist eines der Dinge an denen es uns nicht mangelt. Man kann auch drinnen sitzen, aber jetzt ist der Raum abgesperrt weil es draußen warm ist, und Zutritt bekommt ihr erst. Ihr könnt jederzeit etwas nehmen, aber wenn ihr meint ihr wollt um vier erst Mittag essen, müsst ihr selbst kochen. Ah ja. Ein Tag hat 25,12 Stunden, ihr werdet euch also ohne Schwierigkeiten anpassen können. Im Winter ist es sehr kalt, aber bis dahin vergeht noch viel Zeit.“

Drinnen standen Tische entlang den Wänden, gefüllt mit allen denkbaren Nahrungsmitteln. Gebratenes Fleisch, Gemüse, Obst, Getreideflocken und Brot in verschiedensten Varianten fanden sich neben Tees, Säften und Wasser. Es gab auch Dinge, von denen T’Kray wusste, dass weder Spock noch McCoy sie benennen würden können. „Für ein Kriegsgebiet habt ihr einen ganz schönen Luxus“, meinte der Arzt.

„Wir haben Verbindungen. Bedient euch, wir treffen uns draußen. Ich besetze einen Tisch in der Sonne.“ So spät am Morgen waren viele Tische frei. Da sie selbst nicht im Ansatz hungrig war, beschloss T’Kray das Frühstück auszulassen. Sie fand einen Tisch in der Nähe der Versorgung und setzte sich mit Blick auf den Eingang.

McCoy und Spock kamen mit einem vollen Tablett ins Freie. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte der Mensch eine Wahl getroffen, die für jeden Vulkanier völlig akzeptabel gewesen wäre, und nicht etwas das fast nur aus Fleisch bestand, wie es für seine Spezies üblich schien. Die Vainal waren da nicht anders und wunderten sich manchmal, dass T’Kray Vegetarierin war. „Gibt es einen Grund für diese überaus gesunde Nahrung?“

McCoy blinzelte. „Abgesehen von Vernunft?“ Er lächelte. „Nein. Ich esse, was ich will – also praktisch alles. Aber ich versuche, es in der Früh nicht zu übertreiben.“

„Während ihr esst, reden wir über Dainam. Ich erzähle euch was ihr braucht, damit ihr in Ruhe frühstücken könnt. Eine Sache interessiert mich aber, bevor ich meinen Vortrag halte. Was wisst ihr über diesen Planeten?“

McCoy und Spock tauschten einen Blick. „Naja, der Planet wurde von Piraten erobert, hab ich gehört“, sagte der Doctor. „Ich weiß, dass die Vainal Humaoide sind, ich erkenne sie, wenn ich sie sehe, und ich weiß auch, dass nie wer versucht hat, sie zu befreien. Warum auch immer.“

Spock presste die Fingerspitzen aufeinander. „Grundsätzlich richtig, von einem Detail abgesehen. Es gab Pläne die Vainal zu befreien, kurz nach der Eroberung. Allerdings hat ein Sprecher der Vainal die Föderation in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass keine Hilfe gewünscht war. Gar kein Kontakt, um genau zu sein.“

„Ja, mit vorgehaltener Waffe, nehm ich an!“

„Da haben Sie Recht. Es hat der Föderation zu dem Zeitpunkt aber ausgereicht, und später schienen andere Dinge dringender. Die Eroberung erfolge übrigens nicht durch gewöhnliche Piraten. Das alles war bevor die Föderation fremde Planeten selbst kontaktierte. Der Erstkontakt wurde oft durch Nicht-Föderations Organisationen hergestellt. Eine davon wurde von organisiertem Verbrechen unterwandert. Das Resultat war das Schicksal der Vainal. Nach dem Vorfall wurde diese NFO verboten. NFOs durften grundsätzlich nicht länger die Föderation repräsentieren. Hier war der Schaden aber schon angerichtet, und viele haben die Maßnahme als Überreaktion betrachtet. Es gab schließlich weder vorher noch nachher einen ähnlichen Zwischenfall. NFOs sind meist soziopolitische Interessensvertretungen. Betrug scheint kein gängiges Problem zu sein.“ Er sah zu T’Kray. „Das ist bedauerlicherweise alles, was ich weiß.“

„Ihr wisst mehr, als ich erwartet habe. Bitte esst. Ich werde euch etwas neuere Informationen geben.“ Sie sah zu McCoy. Ihr linker Mundwinkel wanderte etwas nach oben. „Die Vainal sind, wie Sie sagen, humanoid. Obwohl sie äußerlich sehr anders aussehen als ihr, sind ihre inneren Organe ausgesprochen ähnlich aber spiegelverkehrt angeordnet. Ihre Hautfarbe ist grau mit einem leichten Blaustich und variiert nicht besonders stark von Individuum zu Individuum. Sie haben nur wenig physische Kraft, sind aber starke Telepathen. Stärker als wir. Sie sind hochintelligent, aber an mathematischem und technischem Verständnis mangelt es ihnen. Manche haben schwache telekinetische Fähigkeiten.

Die Gesellschaft der Vainal ist tief in ihrer Religion verwurzelt. Wenn ihr dem Glaubenssystem einen Namen geben wollt, ist Pantheismus am nächsten dran. Sie haben eine Hohepriesterin, die die höchste politische Macht unter den Vainal innehat. Sie ist auch Teil der Rebellion. Ihr Name ist Avrinjù und ihr werdet sie vielleicht im Lauf des Tages treffen.

Spannenderweise haben die Vainal trotz allem keine Angst vor Fremden. Es hat lang gedauert, sie zu überzeugen, dass sie kämpfen müssen. Die Rebellion auf die Beine zu stellen war schwierig, aber jetzt sind wir stabil. Wir haben auch ein paar Menschen. Wir hatten vor ein paar Jahren wesentlich mehr, aber sie wurden erwischt und exekutiert. Angeführt werden die Vainal zwar von Avrinjù, aber wenn ihr so wollt, bin ich die Leiterin der Rebellion. Sie hören auf mich. Sie vertrauen mir. Mit ihrem Leben, wie sich herausstellt.“

„Seit wann gibt es die Rebellion?“, fragte McCoy.

„Naja, sie entstand so nach und nach. Etwa vor neunzig Jahren begannen wir den Turm zu bauen. Wenn ihr wollt, kann man das den offiziellen Beginn nennen.“

„Wir? Wie lange genau sind Sie schon hier?“

T’Kray sah McCoy an und antwortete ohne zu zögern. „109 Jahre, zehn Monate, acht Tage und sieben Stunden.“ T’Kray sah wie sich McCoys Blick verfinsterte. Sie wusste warum. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass seine Aussichten, hier wegzukommen, nicht gut waren. Aber seit ihrem eigenen Absturz war viel Zeit vergangen. Für den Moment überließ sie ihn seiner Trübsal. Es mochte mit ihrem Plan später helfen, falls sie ihn durchsetzen musste.

Als sie fertig waren, zeigte sie ihnen die anderen Gebäude: die Versorgung von innen, den Turm und schließlich die Residenz. Am Weg zurück zur Krankenstation sprach McCoy wieder. Er war etwas kleinlaut für seine Verhältnisse. „Sie haben erwähnt, dass ihr Verbindungen habt, über die ihr Nahrung bekommt.“

T’Kray nickte. „Ah, ja. Wenn Sie dem Weg von hier folgen, kommen Sie in einen Weingarten. Im Westen sind Felder, dann ein Dorf … und noch mehr Felder. Die gehören alle einer von uns. Sie versorgt uns mit Essen und Informationen.“

„Eine Bäuerin, die zur Agentin wird?“

„Ein hochanständiger Mensch, der Massenmord nicht unterstützt. Spock, wir sind da. Ich werde natürlich nicht zulassen, dass dir durch die Verschmelzung etwas zustößt. Ich hoffe, du vertraust mir soweit.“

„Tue ich. Da drinnen?“

T’Kray nickte und trat vor ihnen in das Krankenzimmer.

Ϡ

Spock setzte an, ihr zu folgen, hielt aber so abrupt wieder, dass Leonard beinahe mit ihm zusammengestoßen wäre. Er hatte plötzlich ein miserables Gefühl, ein Auflodern einer unguten Vorahnung in seinem Inneren. Sein Herz raste, sein Puls hart in seinem Hals – so sehr, dass er sich fragte ob die beiden Spitzohren das wilde Hämmern hören konnten. „Spock, was ist?“ Er versuchte, an ihm vorbeizukommen, aber der Vulkanier blockierte erfolgreich die Tür.

„Doctor, Sie sollten sich setzen. Dann sage ich es Ihnen.“ Seine Stimme war leise und heiser und voll Schmerz.

„Gehen Sie zur Seite, Spock. Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?“

Der Vulkanier drehte sich ihm zu, vermutlich um zu antworten, aber Leonard nützte die Chance an ihm vorbei und in den Raum zu huschen.

Seine Augen saugten sich an dem einzigen belegten Spitalsbett fest und, wie sein Freund davor, erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal. Wo sein Herz zuvor gerast hatte, dachte er jetzt, es musste aufgehört haben zu schlagen. Doch er stand noch. Er stand und der Raum begann sich zu drehen, erst langsam, dann wie ein Karussell. Der einzige Fixpunkt war das Bett, eine Unmöglichkeit, die ihn verhöhnte, seinen Geist und sein Herz folterte. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich kalt an, alles Blut gewichen – wohin wusste er nicht. Starke Hände griffen nach seinen Armen und er hörte, wie jemand seinen Namen sagte, aber er konnte nicht reagieren. Ein Schleier glitt zwischen ihn und die Welt.

„Leonard.“ Er wachte so abrupt auf, wie er ohnmächtig geworden war. Er setzte sich schnell auf und ihm wurde schwindlig. „Legen Sie sich nieder. Für einen Moment dachte ich, Ihr Herz hätte versagt. Ich bin erleichtert, dass Sie nur kurz das Bewusstsein verloren.“

Er gehorchte ohne zu fragen, zu erstaunt, Spock damit aufzuziehen, dass er so emotional war, um sein Leben zu fürchten. „Sie haben mich nie so genannt. Nicht einmal als ich drum bat. Warum fangen Sie jetzt damit an?“ Er bekam keine Antwort und öffnete die Augen. Er war wieder im Haftraum, allein mit Spock. „Spock, sagen Sie mir, dass ich nicht den Verstand verloren habe.“

„Nicht mehr als ich.“ Ein müdes Lächeln erschien auf Leonards Gesicht. Er hatte hunderte Male gesagt, dass Spocks Verhalten wahnhaft war, dass er an seiner irrwitzigen Suche keinen Anteil haben wollte. „Ich habe eine Gedankenverschmelzung initiiert. Es war sehr schwer durch die Blockade zu dringen, die es ihm verbietet, zu kommunizieren, aber er ist da drinnen. Er kann nur aus irgendeinem Grund nicht heraus. T’Kray sagt, sie könnte eine Lösung haben, jetzt wo sie weiß, dass er nicht bloß eine Hülle ist.“ Er verstummte einen Moment. „Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Mangel an Förmlichkeit als Sie aufwachten, Doctor.“

Leonard richtete sich auf, diesmal aber langsam. „Also das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Sind wir nicht Freunde?“

„Ich hoffe doch.“

„Dann nenn mich gefälligst Leonard. Ich hab deine Seele rumgetragen, verdammt nochmal. Wenn das nicht Grund für ein bisschen Ungezwungenheit ist, weiß ich auch nicht mehr, Spock.“ Er sah tief in die Augen des Vulkaniers, die wie üblich unlesbar waren. „Wird er wieder?“

„Ich fürchte, diese Frage kann ich nicht beantworten. T’Kray könnte uns vielleicht die Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen. Sie spricht gerade mit ihrer Hohepriesterin und kommt dann zurück. Offenbar muss sie Avrinjù überzeugen, dass er kein Spion ist. Ich sagte T’Kray, wer er ist, und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sie versucht, uns zu helfen.“

„Guter Mann. Übrigens, egal was sie als Gegenleistung will, sie kann es von mir haben.“

„Von mir ebenfalls.“

„Es ist so schwer zu glauben. Sags mir. Lass michs hören.“

„Was willst du hören, Leonard?“

Er spürte, wie seine Unterlippe zitterte. Wütend darüber, was das Alter aus ihm machte, wartete er, bis der dämliche Gefühlsausbruch etwas abebbte, bevor er antwortete. „Was ich gesehen hab.“

Er bekam einen etwas verwirrten Blick zugeworfen. „Aber du erinnerst dich.“

„Tu mir einfach den Gefallen.“

Spock nickte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nur wenig und jemand, der ihn nicht jahrzehntelang kannte, würde keine Regung erkennen können. Aber Leonard sah es: eine Mischung aus Verständnis und Mitgefühl, eine Kombination, die allein schon als Antwort genügt hätte. „Du hast richtig gesehen. Jim ist hier. Er lebt, wie die anderen. Ich habe ihn wahrgenommen, ich habe nicht halluziniert. Aber er driftet weg. Wenn T’Kray nicht heute ihre Antwort bekommt, ist es zu spät. Wir können jetzt nur hoffen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Das Ende dieses Kapitels ist jetzt glaub ich nicht so überraschend, wenn man die Zusammenfassung bedenkt (und die Tags). Und – Heureka. Jetzt wird’s langsam leichter.))_


	5. In Freundschaft verbunden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((In den nächsten paar Kapiteln kommt genug Histologie vor, um das Wort Science in Science-Fiction zu rechtfertigen. In dem hier noch nicht, aber bald.))_

Leonard war es nicht gewohnt, hilflos zu sein. Hier, an Jims Krankenbett, fühlte er sich aber genauso. Er hatte darauf bestanden, ihn zu sehen, und Spock hatte nur wenig Widerstand geleistet. Es war durchaus möglich, dass T’Kray nicht helfen konnte. Oder sie könnte zu spät kommen, und gleich ob er aktiv helfen konnte oder nicht, Leonard musste für Jim da sein. „Du warst in Kontakt mit ihm, Spock. Hört er mich?“

„Ja.“

„Gut. Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Jim. Du lässt nicht los. Du weißt, wie Vulkanier ticken. T’Kray wird dich nicht sterben lassen, wenn sie’s vermeiden kann. Und wir auch nicht. Wir sind beide bei dir. Du bist nicht allein.“ Er nahm eine seiner Hände und drückte sie. „Es gibt immer einen Ausweg, nicht wahr? Daran hast du immer geglaubt. Hör jetzt bloß nicht auf. Glaube. Für jedes Problem gibt’s eine Lösung.“

„Ein psychosomatisches Kobayashi Maru?“, frage Spock.

„Ganz genau. Aber diesmal hast du nur diesen einen Versuch, Jim. Du hast Hilfe. Wir schaffen das.“

„Und wie bei dem Szenario, auf das Sie anspielen, müssen wir schummeln.“ Leonard zuckte zusammen als T’Kray hinter ihm sprach. „Und wir werden schummeln. Das Ritual muss auf heiligem Boden durchgeführt werden. Wir müssen ihn dazu in die Versorgung bringen. Mir ist bewusst, dass das nicht nötig ist, aber anders wird Avrinjù es nie erlauben. Ich möchte euch gerne darüber informieren, was jetzt passieren wird.“ Leonard nickte. „Zuerst müssen wir das Alter eures Captains bestimmen.“

„Physiologisch ist er noch immer etwa sechzig.“

T’Kray zog die Brauen hoch. „So eine klare Antwort macht alles leichter. Sie und Spock werden als erste einen … Trank bekommen. Tatsächlich ist es eine Teesorte, die mit speziell kultivierten Bakterien versetzt ist. Ich warne euch, Geschmack und Geruch sind widerwärtig. Ich werde geistig mit euch dreien verbunden sein.

Die Bakterien werden ein paar Dinge auslösen. Nur einen dieser Effekte brauche ich für unseren Patienten. Die Bakterien hemmen zunächst euer Erinnerungsvermögen. Da komme ich ins Spiel: Ich brauche eine Erinnerung von jedem von euch. Sie sollten alle etwa zur gleichen Zeit stattfinden. Das ist bei euch sehr einfach, weil ich etwas nehmen kann, das ihr teilt. Ich werde eure Gedanken auf diese Erinnerung fokussieren.

Die Bakterien werden sich an der Erinnerung nähren und ihr werdet sie erneut durchleben. Das würde endlos, bis in die Gegenwart, so weitergehen, wenn der Prozess nicht unterbrochen wird. Ich muss also warten bis dieser eine Gedankenstrang endet, dann bekommt ihr eine Substanz, die die Bakterien abtötet. Danach wacht ihr auf.“

„Und wie hilft das Jim?“

„Die Bakterien brechen alle mentalen Schilde die ihr haben könnt, selbstinduziert oder durch eine Interferenz verursacht. Meine Hoffnung ist, dass der Schild, der euren Freund einschließt, ebenfalls bricht. Ich bin da sogar sehr zuversichtlich. Und er sollte danach auch nicht wiederkommen. Du Spock, wirst nach dem Ritual vorsichtig sein müssen im Umgang mit den beiden Menschen. Es wird dir schwerfallen, ihre Emotionen auszublenden. Ich bitte euch beide, ihn nicht zu berühren. Er kann sich nicht schützen.“

Leonard nickte. „Verstanden.“

„Wenn ihr wieder bei Besinnung seid, werdet ihr verwirrt sein, aber nur für einen Moment. Die erste Nacht werdet ihr an Nachtschreck leiden. Und ich meine nicht Albträume. Aber darüber sprechen wir später. Ihr werdet 24 Stunden – also eigentlich 25,12 – im Altarraum verbringen müssen. Stimmt ihr alldem zu?“

„Was ist der Haken?“

„Nur einer, aber der ist beachtlich. Aufgrund Ihres Alters bin ich nicht zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass Ihr Kreislauf mit dem Prozess fertigwird.“

„Na das ist eine Überraschung. Ihr sag Ihnen was, das frag ich mich jedes Mal wenn ich weiter geh als von einem Raum in den nächsten. Warum hab ich das Gefühl, Sie sagen uns nicht alles?“

T’Kray holte tief Luft, faltete die Hände und sah ihn an, aber Spocks Antwort war schneller. „Wenn du das nicht herausgehört hast, dann ist das eine freudsche Fehlleistung, Doctor.“

McCoy sah ihn wütend an und T’Kray sprach bevor sich ein Streit entwickeln konnte. „Ich möchte Ihnen dazu folgendes sagen: Auf diesem Planeten, mit den Mitteln, die uns zur Verfügung stehen, ist das das einzige, was getan werden kann. Es gibt euch allen eine Chance, von hier wegzukommen. Wenn Sie sich weigern, wird Ihr Freund in den nächsten zwei Tagen sterben.“ Sie ging wieder zur Tür. Bevor sie hinaustrat, sah sie noch einmal zu den beiden. „Ihr müsst euch nicht einmal entscheiden. Ich werde euch telepathisch befragen. Wenn ihr den geringsten Zweifel in euch tragt, wird es nicht stattfinden. Folgt mir. Euren Captain bringen die Vainal. Ihr werdet vor dem Ritual mit Avrinjù sprechen müssen und wir haben nicht viel Zeit.“

Ϡ

T’Kray blendete die Unterhaltung zwischen McCoy und Spock aus und versuchte das Risiko, dem der Arzt ausgesetzt war, abzuschätzen. Die Lebenserwartung der Menschen auf Dainam entsprach etwa der der Menschen auf der Erde im frühen 21. Jahrhundert in hochentwickelten Ländern. Relativ gesprochen war McCoy also nicht wesentlich älter als der 92-Jährige, der mit ihr durch das Ritual gegangen war. Trotzdem, die Belastung die der Anfang des Vorgangs auf das Herz hatte, war beachtlich. Ein Leben mit einem anderen zu erkaufen schief falsch, aber für diesen Mann würde es keinen Unterschied machen, wenn sie sich nicht gewaltig in ihm täuschte. Sie wollte, dass er lebte. Beide, aber McCoys Aussichten waren schlechter.

In der Versorgung gingen sie in den ersten Stock. Dort waren die Aufenthaltsräume, unter anderem der Altarraum für Rituale und Gebete. Drinnen war es dunkel, nur ein paar Kerzen spendeten schwaches Licht. Der Boden war von einem dunklen Hochflorteppich bedeckt. Ein riesiger Altar aus dunklem Holz dominierte im hinteren Bereich unter einem Fenster mit Fensterläden. Und hier, vor dem Altar, wartete Avrinjù. Die alte Vainal saß in einer perfekten Lotusposition auf dem Boden. Der Hohepriesterin war es als einzige erlaubt, sich mehr als einmal zu verjüngen. T’Kray konnte nicht im Ansatz abschätzen, wie alt sie tatsächlich war. „Ich stelle euch die Hohepriesterin Avrinjù vor.“

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Hohepriesterin“, sagte McCoy.

„Still, Junge.“ Der Doctor tauschte einen Blick mit Spock. „Bevor ihr anfangt zu brabbeln, voller Sorge, dass ihr irgendein Protokoll verletzt. Menschen. Und Vulkanier, scheint es. Sprecht frei. Mein Titel erklärt meine Rolle, aber so nennt ihr mich nicht.“

McCoy lächelte etwas verlegen. „Nun, ich … danke.“

„Setzt euch. Alle drei.“ Sie deutete auf eine handvoll Pölster am Boden. T’Kray setzte sich als erste, gefolgt von den beiden anderen. „T’Kray hat mir gesagt, wer ihr seid, aber nicht warum ihr hier seid.“

„Sie hat nicht gefragt“, antwortete Spock.

„Jeder, der zu uns stößt, spricht im Laufe der Zeit mit mir. Also warum solltet ihr eure Geschichte zweimal erzählen müssen?“

„Logisch. Doctor McCoy ist hier, weil ich seine Hilfe brauchte.“ T’Kray lächelte. Sie konnte nicht anders. Avrinjù würde darauf eine Antwort haben, wenn Spock fertig war. Ihr war es genauso gegangen. „Es gab ein paar Vorkommnisse. Menschen sind paarweise scheinbar vom Tod zurückgekehrt, immer im Abstand von vielen Jahren aber die ersten Berichte liegen schon lange zurück. Diese Leute erschienen immer zu zweit und alle starben kurz darauf wieder. Erst nach dem letzten Mal konnte ein Raumschiff eine Energiewelle messen, die verantwortlich sein könnte. Diese Energie kam von eurem System. Etwa zu derselben Zeit, begann ich die Gedanken eines vertrauten Geistes zu fühlen. Das war nicht möglich, weil dieser Mann tot war. Er war davor bereits einmal totgeglaubt, doch damals war er nur gefangen gewesen. Sein tatsächlicher Tod trat vor erst 15 Monaten ein. Diesmal gab es keinen Zweifel.“ Er schluckte. „Das dachte ich jedenfalls, denn jetzt ist er hier.“

„James“, sagte Avrinjù. „T’Kray hat ihn gefunden und war nicht sicher, ob er nicht ein Spion ist. Aber jetzt, wo ich weiß wer er ist, ist klar, dass das nicht der Fall ist.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah Spock mit einem ernsten und strengen Ausdruck an. „In diesem Raum und in meiner Gegenwart haben Titel keine Bedeutung. Nicht meiner, nicht der T’Krays und nicht Leonards. Ein Name, bei Menschen in Vorname, hält einen Teil der Seele. Keinen hier interessieren eure Familiennamen oder Ränge. Lasst das hinter euch.“

„Verstanden.“

„Leonard, was bringt dich her? Der Hilferuf eines Freundes, wie es scheint.“

„Ja, Avrinjù. Spock hat mir gesagt, dass er Jim kanalisiert und meine Hilfe braucht.“

T’Kray sah ihn an als würde sie ihn das erste Mal sehen. „Und das haben Sie ihm geglaubt? Erstaunlich, für einen Menschen.“

Er seufzte. „Teils. Ich wollte ihm glauben. Ich … ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er spinnt. Das tut mir jetzt leid, Spock.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, sein Blick in der Ferne. Das Licht der Kerzen tanzte in seinen Augen. „Ich bin mitgekommen, weil ich ein bisschen etwas über Vulkanier und Seelen weiß. Immerhin hab ich Gefäß für eine gespielt. Ich dachte wenn irgendwer weiß wovon er redet, dann Spock. Und ich bin mitgekommen weil … wie könnte ich denn anders, wenn er mich bittet. Aber es klang einfach so phantastisch. Ich kann noch immer kaum fassen was hier gerade passiert. Es ist erschreckend. Auf eine gute Art, aber trotzdem erschreckend.“

Jemand klopfte an die Tür. „Komm bitte herein“, rief Avrinjù. Zwei Vainal schoben ein Krankenhausbett herein. Ein Mensch folgte. „Sehr gut. T’Kray, bist du soweit?“

„Bin ich. Und Charika, ich werde dich brauchen.“

Der Mensch nickte nur. Avrinjù klatschte in die Hände. „Ausgezeichnet. Bitte beginnt.“

Ϡ

Die Augen geschlossen drückte T’Kray die Handflächen gegeneinander. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie das Ritual selbst durchführte und Avrinjù nur zusah. Sie konzentrierte sich auf sich selbst, auf ihr Innerstes. Machte Inventur, kategorisierte Gedanken und Gefühle, damit sie ihr nicht bei der Verschmelzung entglitten. Sie näherte sich zuerst Spock, platzierte die Fingerspitzen beider Hände auf seinem Gesicht, suchte kurz und fand die richtigen Punkte. Sie sondierte sanft, bat um Einlass, und bekam Erlaubnis.

_Du wirst durch das Ritual der Vainal gehen. Es wird schmerzhaft, aber es kann deinen Freund retten. Willst du das? Antworte mit deinem Herzen, nicht mit Worten._

Der organisierte Geist des Vulkaniers kommunizierte eine klare Bestätigung als Antwort und sie zog sich zurück. Sie wendete sich McCoy zu. Er sah etwas beklommen aus, seine hellen Augen geweitet. Sie wappnete sich vor ihrer ersten Verschmelzung mit einem Menschen und brachte ihre Finger in Position. Wie zuvor wartete sie auf Erlaubnis, mit ihrem Geist und nicht mit Worten, bevor sie dieselbe Frage stellte. Dieses Mal war die Antwort chaotisch, ein gewisser Grad an Furcht in der Mischung. Sie konnte ihm diese Angst nicht nehmen, vermittelte stattdessen, dass er sterben konnte – für den Fall, dass er sich das nicht bewusstgemacht hatte. Was er wollte war aber nicht schwer aus dem Durcheinander herauszulesen: Er wollte seinen Freund retten, egal was es ihn kostete. Sie hatte ihn richtig eingeschätzt.

Die letzte Verschmelzung war schwierig. T’Kray musste wesentlich mehr Druck ausüben um gehört zu werden.

_James Kirk, vielleicht kann ich Sie retten. Wollen Sie leben?_

Die Antwort war unklar genug, dass sie zögerte. Dann beschloss sie, zu paraphrasieren.

_Wenn Sie zustimmen, sind Sie nicht länger gefangen. Sie werden Sie selbst sein. Wollen Sie das?_

Diesmal war die Bestätigung so heftig, dass sie den Kontakt verlor. Für einen Augenblick überlegte sie, sich noch einmal mit ihm zu verbinden und ihn zu informieren, dass es McCoys Leben kosten konnte, aber sie besann sich eines Besseren. Die Entscheidung war die des Doctors allein. T’Kray sah zu Avrinjù. „Sie stimmen zu.“

Avrinjù stand auf und wandte sich dem Altar zu. Sie murmelte vor sich hin bevor sie einen Kelch nahm und ihn McCoy anbot. „Trink, Leonard.“

Die latente Furcht war aus seinen Augen gewichen, sein Kiefer trotzig vorgeschoben. Die Beherztheit dieses Mannes war bewundernswert. „Zum Wohl, Jim“, sagte er ruhig. „Schmeckt wie schimmliger, vergammelter Kombucha. Hör auf zu lächeln, T’Kray. Das ist komisch bei einer Vulkanierin.“

Sie tat es und hoffte, dass das nicht seine letzten Worte waren. Wobei er vermutlich stolz auf sie wäre. Spock riss seinen Blick von dem Arzt los und trank. Avrinjù ging von ihm zu Kirk. T’Kray konnte nicht sehen, was sie tat, aber er war nicht der erste Ohnmächtige der den Trank für das Ritual verabreicht bekam. Es war fast jedes Mal einer dabei. Ein hoffnungsloser Fall war nötig, ansonsten war es nicht erlaubt.

Alles war still, bis die drei in einen tranceartigen Zustand geglitten waren. Der Grund dafür war einfach. Ohne Führung hatten sie keinen Zugriff auf ihre Erinnerungen, gleich welche.

„Charika, bitte behalte den Puls dieses Mannes im Auge“, sagte T’Kray leise mit einer Geste auf McCoy. „Wenn er besorgniserregend wird, lauf Minian holen.“ Sie kniete sich vor den Doctor und legte erneut die Fingerspitzen auf sein Gesicht. Sein Geist war weit offen. Sie griff danach, blieb auf ihn konzentriert, und ging weiter zu Spock. Mit einer leichten Willensanstrengung verband sie die beiden. Von Spock erzeugte sie eine Verbindung zu Kirk. T’Kray staunte, wie leicht es ging. Es half, dass die drei einander so vertraut waren. Eine gewisse Verbindung war bereits da, und die ihre wurde von diesen Fäden gemeinsamer Erinnerungen zusammengehalten, tanzte um sie herum mit wachsender Kraft und Helligkeit: ein strahlendes Königsblau zwischen McCoy und Spock, ein sanftes Mintgrün mit karmesinroten Funken zwischen Spock und Jim und ein silbriges Rotblau wieder zurück von Jim zu McCoy. Sie hätte stundenlang zusehen können.

T’Kray zwang ihre Aufmerksam von dem Farbspiel weg. Avrinjù würde ein Auge darauf behalten. Stattdessen suchte sie vorsichtig in den Erinnerungen, die die Männer teilten. Die, die ihr entgegensprang war schmerzhaft, wie es bei dem Ritual immer war. Sie fühlte Qual in allen dreien, verursacht durch physische Schmerzen, aber auch durch Angst und Mitgefühl. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht umentscheiden konnte. Sie mussten was auch immer das verursacht hatte noch einmal durchleben. Erst, wenn sie diese Erinnerung durchlaufen hatten, würde Avrinjù ihr erlauben, den Vorgang zu beenden. Ein nervöses Gelb ging von McCoy aus und am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung sah sie Charika hinauslaufen. Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Spock, als Vulkanier, nützte die Verschmelzung ihn zu beruhigen und sein Leid zu absorbieren.

„Das genügt“, driftete Avrinjùs Stimme in ihre Konzentration. „Der Prozess ist abgelaufen.“ Die Verbindung war noch da, und T’Kray trennte sie umsichtig. Irgendwie hatte es Minian geschafft, hereinzukommen, ohne, dass sie ihn bemerkte. Er sah unbesorgt aus, also nahm sie an, dass es McCoy gutging, aber sie stellte trotzdem sicher, dass alle drei stabil waren. Avrinjù stellte einen großen Krug mit aromatisiertem Wasser und einen Leib Brot auf den Altar bevor sie gingen und die Tür hinter sich versperrten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, was es mit den Farben auf sich hat. Es sind nicht die _World of Darkness_ Aurafarben – was nach mir klingen würde. Kurz gesagt: Ich glaube, dass da gar kein Plan dahinter war.  
Meine Begründung, warum Spock McCoy in der Trance schützen kann, liegt in dem Ereignis, das sie durchleben. Dort bietet er ihm etwas in der Art an. In der erzwungenen Erinnerung kann er es in erster Linie deswegen. (Anmerkung an mich: T’Kray irrt sich hier, es liegt nicht nur daran, dass er Vulkanier ist. So viel zu der Verlässlichkeit eines beschränkten Erzählers. Tatsächlich habe ich das selbst übersehen und nutze es jetzt schamlos aus.) Wenn wer raten will, was für eine Erinnerung das ist – nur zu. Ich löse im nächsten Kapitel auf.))_


	6. Sigmunds Rache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((_Ich steh mit einem Fuß im Grabe_ ist eine Bachkantate, BWV 156. Ja, es gibt einen Grund, warum ich das sage.  
Die Kapitelüberschrift ist selbsterklärend, nehme ich an.))_

Das erste, was Leonard fühlte, als er aufwachte, war der weiche Teppich. Er hörte ein Flüstern, leise genug um wieder einzuschlafen. Dann traf es ihn, dass Spock nicht dazu neigte, mit sich selbst zu sprechen, und er blinzelte den Nebel aus seinen Augen.

Der Altarraum war immerhin nicht völlig lichtlos, obwohl die Kerzen ausgegangen waren. Die Form des Altars ragte zu seiner Linken auf, ein solideres Schwarz als der Rest der Umgebung, und zwei Figuren lehnten sich dagegen. Der Schmerz aus Leonards Erinnerung verschwand mit einem Schlag und er kroch die paar Meter hinüber, über das ganze Gesicht strahlend. „Hey, Jim, schön, dass du wach bist.“

Der lockere Ton der Antwort wärmte ihn von innen. „Bist du auch endlich munter, Pille?“

Leonard stieß mit einem Finger nach ihm. „Du brauchst reden. Ich hab geglaubt ich hör deine Stimme nie wieder.“

„Na so leicht wirst du mich nicht los. Spock hat mir ein bisschen was über diesen Ort erzählt. Was mich verblüfft ist diese Frau. Ich erinnere mich, dass sie versucht hat, zu mir durchzudringen, und ich wollte ihr sagen, dass es mir gut geht, aber ich … konnte nicht. Sehr eigenartig. Zuerst wollte sie mich befragen, dann mit mir reden, und kurz bevor ihr da wart meinte sie, sie muss dem ein Ende machen. Ich hab gedacht, sie bringt mich um.“

„Jim, ich wünschte ich wüsste, was mit dir los war, aber ich habe nicht den Anflug einer Ahnung. Du kannst aber sicher sein, dass T’Kray dir nichts tun wollte. Sie wollte helfen. Sie hat fast einen Freudentanz aufgeführt wie sie gemerkt hat wer Spock und ich sind.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass T’Kray vorhatte, etwas derart Würdeloses zu tun.“

Leonard prustete. „Schade eigentlich.“ Er seufzte und setzte sich neben Jim, Rücken und Kopf gegen den Altar gelehnt. „Ich versteh sowieso nicht, was mit der los ist. Sie lächelt, Jim. Und zwar nicht dieses komische Flackern im Gesicht, das mehr nach einem Nervenleiden aussieht, sondern ein echtes Lächeln. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hasst sie mich.“

„Warum sollte sie das, Doctor?“

„Gute Frage, Spock. Ich fang an zu glauben, es hat damit zu tun, dass sie Vulkanierin ist.“

„Doctor, ich bin sicher …“

„Sei still bis du dich an meinen Namen erinnerst. Sie hat gesagt, sie wählt eine Erinnerung, die wir teilen. Und dann entscheidet sie sich für die mit dem höchsten Potential mich um die Ecke zu bringen. Ich bin damals fast gestorben, obwohl ich hundert Jahre jünger war. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das jetzt überlebt hab. Es war als würde alles von vorne losgehen.“

„Ja, alles schien genau wie damals“, wisperte Jim. „Ich frag mich wie das alles möglich ist.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass T’Kray bewusst entscheiden konnte, welche Erinnerung sie nimmt. Sie musste etwas nehmen, das sich ihr präsentiert. Wenn man so will, haben die Bakterien die Erinnerung ausgesucht.“

„Na herrlich.“ Leonard beugte und drehte die Arme. „Ich fühl mich als wär ich auseinandergenommen und falsch wieder zusammengesetzt worden. Jedenfalls tuts nicht weh, damals hatte ich für drei Monate Beschwerden nachdem diese … Vianer endlich beschlossen haben mich zu heilen.“

„Diesmal hat alles nur in unseren Köpfen stattgefunden. Deswegen haben wir keine Nachwirkungen.“

„Ich bin nicht völlig planlos. Ich weiß, dass du mich abgesichert hast.“

„Wo wir schon dabei sind, geht’s dir gut, Pille? Du warst eine ganze Weile außer Gefecht.“

„Naja, es ist alles dran, ich hab keine Schmerzen, also nehm ich an, ja. Was ist mit dir?“

„Alles in Butter.“

„Irgendeine Ahnung wie spät es ist? Ich spüre nämlich überhaupt keinen Schrecken.“

„Es ist etwa sechs Uhr abends, verglichen mit der Erde“, half Spock aus. „Genauer kann ich es auch nicht sagen, da ich selbst nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Wir sollten essen und trinken bevor wir uns zur Ruhe begeben. T’Kray bat mich außerdem, euch zu sagen, dass es Zeit ist, über unsere Pläne für die Zukunft nachzudenken.“

Leonard lehnte sich vor und sah den Vulkanier an Jim vorbei an, als erwarte er, dass der auf einmal „April, April!“, rief. In der Dunkelheit des Zimmers konnte er allerdings nicht einmal erkennen, ob Spock überhaupt in seine Richtung schaute. „Pläne? Außer einen Abflug von hier zu machen und nach Hause zu kommen? Ich steh mit einem Fuß im Grabe!“

„Du wirst feststellen, Pille, dass dieses Argument nicht mehr greift.“

„Doctor, ich empfehle deine beachtlichen geistigen Fähigkeiten für Nützlicheres einzusetzen als Bachzitate.“

Leonard schnaubte. „Schau mal Spock, wenn ich veräppelt werden will, kann ich das auch allein.“ Er hörte eine Bewegung und linste wieder zu dem Vulkanier. „Was?“

Spock hatte sich ihm und Jim gegenübergesetzt. „Miss deinen Puls, Leonard.“

„Leonard?“, widerholte Jim mit einem Lachen. „Was ist das überhaupt für eine neue Vertrautheit? Ich beschwere mich übrigens keineswegs. Im Gegenteil.“

„Ja, wir haben hier ein bisschen Erfolg gehabt. Bisschen mehr Regelmäßigkeit wäre jetzt noch schön. Und jetzt seid still, ich muss zählen.“ Er konzentrierte sich, versuchte die Zeit dabei abzuschätzen. „Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob das wirklich eine Minute war, weil ich keine Uhr habe, aber ich schätze um die siebzig.“

„Du hast deinen Ruhepuls am Schiff gemessen. Wie hoch war er?“

„Viel zu hoch. 124. Aber der war schon so … Warte mal.“ Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte vergeblich seine Freunde besser zu sehen. „Was bemerkt ihr an euch? Jim?“

„Ich hab ehrlichgesagt nicht drüber nachgedacht. Ich hab einfach Spock geglaubt.“

„Für mein subjektives Empfinden scheint es jetzt unter anderem wärmer als zuvor. Allerdings beruht meine Aussage nicht nur auf dem, was ich an mir selbst beobachte. Ich sehe besser im Dunkeln als ihr beide. In der Tat sehe ich euch recht gut. Das bestätigt lediglich, was mir bereits vor dem … Ritual klar war. Und der einzige Grund warum du das noch nicht bemerkt hast, ist, dass du es tief drinnen ganz offensichtlich, nicht willst“ Obwohl Leonard es nicht sehen konnte, hörte er die leichte Veränderung in Spocks Stimme im nächsten Satz – einen Anflug von Belustigung der nicht oft da war. „Eine typisch menschliche Eigenschaft, die unbewusste Entscheidung, nicht zu verstehen, weil die Wahrheit entweder zu unangenehm oder zu schön um wahr zu sein scheint. Nach deinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, hast du es verstanden. Ich glaube manchmal hilft es, laut auszusprechen, was so schwer zu begreifen ist.“

Leonard schluckte und nickte, dann schüttelte er aber den Kopf. „Lass den Küchenfreud, Spock.“ Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Schon gut, ich geb auf. Ihr Ritual ist dasselbe, das sie auch mitgemacht hat. Wir sind wieder jung.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck war finster. „Das Komische ist, ich bin nicht sicher, ob mir das gefällt. Essen wir bevor ich entscheide, dass ich nichts runterbringe.“

Ϡ

Die Stille während sie aßen war willkommen. Erst jetzt wurde Leonard bewusst, wie hungrig er war. „Hab ich ein paar Stunden oder ein paar Tage geschlafen? Und ja, das war eine rhetorische Frage.“

„Der Prozess, den die Bakterien eingeleitet haben, war offenbar sehr energieaufwendig.“

„Wenn wir schon davon reden … Wie geht das?“

„Wir können versuchen, das herauszufinden, wenn wir eine Kultur auf das Schiff bringen. Dort hätten wir die Möglichkeit, sie zu untersuchen. Ich würde aber davon abraten.“

„Besser nicht Schlange spielen und einen Apfel bringen, schon richtig. Ich meine aber was anderes. Wie geht das, dass wir uns an alles was nachher war, erinnern? Wenn diese Bakterien jede Zelle in unserem Körper auf dem damaligen Stand zurücksetzen, dann müssen sie das auch mit dem Gehirn tun. Das würde aber bedeuten, dass wir alles vergessen, was nachher war. Wenn nicht, bin ich noch 145 und bin demnächst senil, was ich aber bezweifle.“

„Außerdem ist es nicht nur eine Verjüngung. Ich verlier meine Kleidung, Pille. Ich glaub, ich sehe genauso aus wie damals.“

Spock ließ sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit mit einer Antwort. „Ich glaube das ist alles nur teilweise korrekt. Der Prozess muss komplexer sein, als wir abschätzen können. Bist du sicher, dass du keine Schmerzen hast, Leonard?“

„Sicher bin ich sicher. Was soll das überhaupt für eine Frage sein?“

„Wenn wir in genau dem körperlichen Zustand wären, wie damals, müsstest du leiden.“

Er dachte darüber nach. „Stimmt. Glaubst du, T’Kray weiß mehr?“

„Ich bezweifle es, aber wir können sie fragen.“ Spock stellte den leeren Krug in die Mitte des Altars. „Wir sollten versuchen zu schlafen. Ich glaube es wird nicht die ruhigste Nacht unseres Lebens, aber es scheint unvermeidbar.“

„Kann ich was sagen?“

„Seit wann fragst du, bevor du redest, Pille?“

„Ich bin noch immer nicht sicher, ob ich begeistert bin, wieder so jung zu sein, aber eins kann ich dir sagen. Ich bin froh, dass du in Ordnung bist.“

„Und ich bin froh, dass ich nicht ein Fünftel deines Alters habe und dich demnächst verliere. Vielleicht hilft dir das, dein schweres Los zu tragen.“

Leonard schenkte Jim ein schiefes Lächeln, das er ohnehin nicht sehen konnte. „Wir werden sehen.“

Ϡ

Im Lauf der vergangenen Jahre hatte Leonard sich daran gewöhnt, dass er nicht gut schlief. Das hatte etwas mit einem viel zu schnellen Puls zu tun, etwas das ihm schon eine Weile Sorgen machte. Ihm wäre nicht mehr viel Zeit geblieben. Leonard rechnete damit, dass es lange dauern würde, bis er zur Ruhe kam, als er sich auf dem weichen Teppich einrollte und sich fragte, warum er nicht glücklich war.

Die Antwort war, stellte er schnell fest, recht offensichtlich. Er mochte es nicht, jemandes persönliches Versuchskaninchen zu sein. Es war ja nicht so, dass er mehr Anstand von einer Spezies erwartete, die sich selbst als Götter betrachtete und sich anmaßte, zu entscheiden, wer leben würde und wer nicht. Aber eine Vulkanierin … Wie konnte eine Vulkanierin Teil von diesem Irrsinn sein?

Egal wie oft er sich über den sturen Kerl beschwerte, seine Freundschaft zu Spock stand der zu Jim in Nichts nach. Wäre er im sprichwörtlichen brennenden Haus und könnte nur einen retten, wüsste er nicht, wen. Er hatte seither mehrere Vulkanier getroffen, aber keiner davon, nicht einmal Valeris mit all ihren Fehlern, war sadistisch gewesen. Diese hier aber …

Eingerollt auf seiner Pritsche war ihm danach zumute zu weinen. Er hatte Juwel bewundert. Was mit ihr passiert war, konnte er nicht einmal erahnen. Er wusste auch nicht, wann sie durch diese kalte, innerlich tote vulkanische Frau ersetzt worden war. Er verbiss einen Laut, der seine Pein verraten hätte. Er wusste, wie sie reagieren würde: Sie genoss es. Das war klar in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, aber nicht nur darin. Die Art und Weise, wie sie sich über die Lippen leckte, während er gefoltert wurde … Es konnte offensichtlicher nicht sein. Schlimmer noch war seine eigene Reaktion auf ihre Erregung. Zusammen ergab alles eine Mischung aus Verwirrung, Agonie, Angst und etwas, das er sich weigerte, zu benennen.

Und da war sie. T’Kray, einen halben Kopf größer als er und viel stärker, kniete sich neben ihm nieder. „Hat es wehgetan?“ Sie klang besorgt, aber das war alles gespielt.

„Du weißt, dass es das hat.“

„Wie ist das?“ Mit einer Kraft, die selbst für eine Vulkanierin beachtlich war, rammte sie ihre Faust in seine Seite, genau über einer bereits beschädigten Niere.

Der Schmerz, der ihn durchströmte, brach seine Entschlossenheit, leise zu sein. Er schrie.

„Pille! Pille, halt still. Ich bin’s, nur ich!“ Er hörte auf, sich gegen die Arme, die ihn umklammerten, zu wehren. „Es ist gut. Du bist hier bei uns, immer noch in diesem Altarraum. Was … was hast du geträumt?“

„Kein Traum“, brachte er heraus. Der Schmerz war verflogen, aber er erinnerte sich lebhaft daran. „Die Vianer und Juwel. Mehr oder weniger. Du?“

„Bin auch eingeschlafen. Sehr eigenartig. Ich hab geträumt, dass Spock versucht, mich umzubringen. Ich hab mich versteckt, aber ich hab gewusst, dass er mich finden wird.“

Leonard lachte kurz und humorlos. „Klingt vertraut, gewissermaßen.“ Der nächste Satz kam gegen seinen Willen. „Hast du’s genossen?“

„Natürlich, was könnte schöner sein?“

„Weil ich wurde umgebracht. Langsam aber sicher. Und … es war nicht schön, keinen Moment lang. Aber irgendein Winkel in meinem Hirn hat reagiert, als wäre das alles das Sinnlichste auf der Welt.“

Jim sah ihn an. „Ich … ich glaub ich weiß, was du meinst.“

„Irgendein Anzeichen, dass Spock was ähnliches durchmacht?“ Wie auf ein Stichwort kam ein leises Ächzen von dem Vulkanier, fast unhörbar. Jim ging näher und streckte den Arm aus, aber Leonard hielt ihn auf. „Sein Schild ist unten. Wenn du ihn anfasst, schickst du ihm einen Tsunami an Emotionen.“ Spock setzte sich auf, und die Spiegelung des mehr als spärlichen Lichts verriet, dass seine Augen offen waren. Wach schien er allerdings nicht zu sein. „Zur Hölle damit. Sie hat recht, das ist kein Albtraum, das ist Nachtschreck. Weck ihn, wenn du’s schaffst.“

Jim packte den Vulkanier an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. Die Reaktion war ein plötzlicher Stoß, der ihn ein gutes Stück wegfliegen ließ. Aber es hatte funktioniert, Spock war wach. Jim sammelte sich vom Boden auf und kam zurück. „Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Albträumen und Nachtschreck?“, fragte er völlig unbeeindruckt.

„Ja, und das hier ist keins von beidem, aber von beidem etwas. Ist jetzt egal. Will irgendwer wieder schlafen? Ich nämlich nicht.“

Spock hatte sich gesammelt. „T’Kray hat mich gebeten, euch noch etwas auszurichten. Wir müssen eine Lösung für unsere Visionen finden. Andernfalls dauern sie die ganze Nacht an. Captain, sind Sie in Ordnung? Ich bitte um Entschuldigung.“

„Ist schon gut. Was haben Sie geträumt, Spock?“

Der Vulkanier sah ihn an und Leonard wünschte, er könnte sein Gesicht besser sehen. „Es war nicht real. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken.“

„Ich bin bloß neugierig.“

„Ich auch. Ich dachte schon, du wirst verschont, weil Vulkanier ja nicht träumen.“

„Normalerweise nicht. Wenn es denn sein muss, ich war dabei, langsam zu ersticken. Ich glaube das hat etwas mit dem Vorfall bei unserer Ankunft zu tun.“

„Ergibt Sinn.“

„War’s irgendwie … angenehm?“

Leonard wurde stellvertretend für Jim rot. „Das kannst du ihn doch nicht fragen!“

„Eigenartigerweise war es das.“

Leonard schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte keine Details. Du sagst wir müssen wieder einschlafen um das hinter uns zu lassen?“

„Ja. Für euch könnte das durchaus schwierig sein. Legt euch hin und bewegt euch nicht, gleich was passiert. Wenn ihr mir vertraut, kann ich es euch leichter machen.“ Sie gehorchten. „Entspannt euch. Vollständig. Stellt sicher, dass ihr euch wohlfühlt. Sagt mir, wenn das der Fall ist.“

„Bin soweit“, sagte Jim fast sofort.

Ein wenig später beschloss Leonard, dass er in seiner Position lange verbleiben konnte. „Ich auch.“

Als Spock weitersprach, war seine Stimme sehr ruhig, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Gut. Nicht bewegen. Nicht sprechen. Nicht einschlafen. Aber fürchtet die Träume auch nicht. Sie können euch nicht schaden. Denkt an die Zukunft, die wir alle bekommen haben. Das ist eine gute Gelegenheit, darüber nachzudenken, was wir mit der Zeit, die uns zur Verfügung steht, tun wollen. Idealerweise werdet ihr nach einer Weile in eine Paralyse fallen. Das ist nicht gefährlich, es bedeutet lediglich, dass euer Körper schläft, während euer Geist noch wach ist. Wenn ihr an dem Punkt anlangt, werde ich euch helfen können. Ihr müsst dann an den Ort denken, an dem ihr zuvor wart. Und macht euch bewusst, dass es nur eine Vision ist. Die Realität ist hier, in diesem Altarraum.“

Die Technik war Leonard nicht ganz unbekannt, also wusste er, was ihn erwartete. Ein Gefühl der Beklemmung, dass da ein Eindringling war, viele ähnliche Dinge. Er hatte selbst nie so etwas versucht, und Schlafparalyse – die Form, die man wahrnahm – hatte er nie erlebt. Er bezweifelte, dass das hier funktionieren würde, ließ seinen Geist wandern und erinnerte sich daran, dass er etwas zu tun hatte und nicht einschlafen sollte. Und dann kam es. Das Gefühl, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhing. Etwas berührte sanft sein Gesicht, die Angst wich, und er konnte klar denken. Sich wappnend konzentrierte er sich auf die Folterkammer der Vianer.

„Ich bin wieder da“, sagte er unnötigerweise. T’Kray war noch hier und wartete auf ihn. „Wie haben die Vianer Sie in die Finger bekommen?“

„Vianer? Hier sind nur wir beide.“ Sie kam auf ihn zu, ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos. „Sie sehen schwächlich aus, selbst für einen Menschen. Haben Sie deswegen Angst vor allem, was nicht ist, wie Sie?“

„Was, ist das Ihre Ausrede dafür mich zu foltern? Dass ich hier irgendwie der Böse bin?“

„Ihr Hass auf andere Spezies macht das doch plausibel.“

Leonard ging hoch. „Wie können Sie denken, dass ich xenophob wäre?“ Dann wiederum, dachte er, in diesem Traum ist sie. Hast du Angst vor ihr, weil sie Vulkanierin ist? „Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen! Ich kann nur nicht … Ich versteh nicht, wie ihr tickt, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich euch pauschal nicht mag!“

„Und die, die Sie hier festgehalten haben? Sie müssen sie hassen.“

Diesmal brauchte Leonard länger mit seiner Antwort. „Nein. Ich war mal kurz davor wen zu hassen, aber … ich glaube, es hängt davon ab, wie man Hass definiert.“ Das Umfeld veränderte sich, erinnerte ihn daran, dass das alles nicht wirklich war. Jetzt waren hier Marmor, Säulen, und ein Stück Boden mit Schachbrettmuster.

„Wie definieren Sie ihn?“

„Ich … ich hab mal was gelesen in einem Roman von der Erde. Irgendwas darüber, dass man denen, die es verdienen, nicht das Leben geben kann und deshalb genau drüber nachdenken sollte, ob man wen zum Tod verurteilt. Und wie ich das gelesen hab, vor alle diesen Jahren, hab ich mir gedacht, damit kann ich mich identifizieren.“

„Etwas genauer.“

„Jemanden zu hassen bedeutet, ich müsste in der Lage sein, wegzugehen wenn er Hilfe braucht, ohne Reue. Aber das bin nicht ich. Vianer, Platonier, egal wer, ich hätte ungeheuer gerne gesehen, dass sie für das, was sie mir und den anderen angetan haben, bezahlen. Aber ich bin kein Richter und schon gar kein Henker. Ich hätte keinen von denen verbluten lassen, wenn ich helfen könnte. So definiere ich Hass: jemandem so sehr den Tod wünschen, dass ich entscheide, nicht zu helfen, selbst wenn ich es kann.“

„Dann sind der einzige, den Sie hassen, Sie selbst.“

Leonard runzelte die Stirn und starrte sie an. „Warum sagen Sie denn sowas? Wir sollten ja diesen Nachtschreck bekommen. Dass ich ihn habe, bedeutet doch nicht, dass ich an Selbstverachtung leide.“

„Sie haben ein Geschenk bekommen, für das viele Sie beneiden würden. Ihr Freund James Kirk ist froh darüber, Spock hat auch keine Einwände. Aber Sie wären lieber in naher Zukunft an Herzversagen gestorben. Nach allem, was Sie mir eben gesagt haben, bedeutet das, dass Sie sich selbst hassen.“

„Zwischen Ihnen und Spock … Aber Sie sind schlimmer, weil Sie sind nur in meinem Kopf. Nein, ich hasse mich nicht. Oder mein Leben. Aber was ich damit machen will? Ich hab meine Sachen in Ordnung gebracht. Ich … ich denke ich werde mich drüber freuen wenn das mal alles in meinen Dickschädel sickert. Ich glaube nicht … Nein. Ich will nicht sterben.“

„In dem Fall, schlafen Sie gut, Leonard McCoy.“

Und das tat er.


	7. Dein Wachstum sei feste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Tetrodotoxin und Batrachotoxin sind die Gifte von Kugelfisch und Pfeilgiftfrosch respektive. Sie können für das jeweils andere als Antidot dienen. Und wieder: Ja, es gibt einen Grund, warum ich das sage._  
Das ist Kapitel 7. Endlich. Endlich!  
Ich bemerke, dass ich mich auf Deutsch wesentlich flapsiger ausdrücke, als auf Englisch. Das ist eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen weil auch die deutsche Synchronisation einen latent schmissigen Ton hat.))

Als T’Kray den Altarraum aufschloss, tat sie es mit leichten Bedenken. Das Ritual verlangte Körper und Geist einiges ab. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass manch einer den Verstand verloren hatte, sie hatte selbst jemanden innerhalb von zwei Minuten sterben sehen und hatte davon gehört, dass ein Mann danach eingeschlafen und nie wieder aufgewacht war. Aber diese Leute … Sie brauchte Spock und McCoy, und Kirk war um die Chance, mit seinen Freunden alt zu werden, betrogen worden. „Geh rein, Kind“, sagte Avrinjù hinter ihr. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und gehorchte.

Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, vertrieb den Anflug von Anspannung. Die drei Männer saßen in einem Dreieck, die Köpfe zusammengesteckt. Das silbrige Licht aus dem Gang ließ sie aufblicken. „Guten Tag euch. Ich hoffe, die Nacht war nicht zu lang.“

Kirk strahlte sie an, den Kopf verdreht damit er sie hinter sich sehen konnte. „Da ist sie, die Stimme in der Finsternis.“ Er stand auf und kam näher, mit einer Hand seine Hose fixierend. McCoy beobachtete ihn und grinste. „Danke. Für … alles.“

T’Kray nickte. „Gern geschehen. Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut.“

Kirk lächelte. „Ja, ja, tut es. Unser guter Doctor fragt sich nur, wie das alles möglich ist.“

„Er kann gerne versuchen es herauszufinden. Avrinjù will mit euch reden.“

Die Hohepriesterin sah die drei an. Spock und McCoy waren Kirk gefolgt und flankierten ihn. „Leonard. Ich fühlte deinen Schmerz. Ich hoffe, er ist vergangen.“

Der Arzt schürzte die Lippen. „Jaja, geht schon. Kümmert euch nicht um mich.“ T’Kray war nicht sicher, ob er sarkastisch war, und nahm sich vor, es herauszufinden.

Die Hohepriesterin wandte sich zu Spock. „Für dich ist deine geschwächte Verteidigung am Schlimmsten. Soviel weiß ich von T’Kray. Wenn du Hilfe dabei brauchst, deinen Schild wiederherzustellen, zögere nicht, auf mich zuzukommen.“

McCoy hatte die Arme verschränkt, eine natürliche Barriere zwischen ihm und den zwei Frauen. „Sie redet mehr wie eine Vulkanierin als T’Kray“, murmelte er in einem gut hörbaren Flüstern.

„Danke, Avrinjù. Ich glaube, ich schaffe es“, sagte Spock.

„James. Deine Freunde sind einen weiten Weg gekommen um dich zu retten, auf einer Reise ins Unbekannte. Weißt du, was du an ihnen hast?“ Kirk sah erst nach links, dann nach rechts und kreuzte die Beine um seine Kleidung in Position zu halten. Dann legte er einen Arm um jeden seiner Freunde. T’Kray erschauderte innerlich, aber Spock zeigte keine Reaktion. Wenn man nach dem heiteren Ausdruck auf Kirks Gesicht ging, war eine eventuelle Übertragung von Empfindungen positiv und unaufdringlich.

„Ich weiß es, ja. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ichs euch je danken kann.“

McCoy knurrte. „Wenn du Spock danken willst, lass ihn los. Was mich betrifft, du könntest mal damit anfangen am Leben zu bleiben.“

„Willkommen auf Dainam. Ich kann euch keinen Weg von hier weg bieten, aber T’Kray glaubt, ihr könnt euch selbst und uns helfen. Sie wird euch sagen, wo sie euch am meisten braucht. Wenn ihr mit mir sprechen wollt, gleich worüber, könnt ihr mich jederzeit aufsuchen. T’Kray weiß, wo sie mich findet.“ Damit ließ die runzlige Vainal sie mit ihrer Stellvertreterin zurück.

„Captain, ich würde Sie bitten, mir auf einer Patrouille zu folgen. Sie bekommen eine der Waffen, die wir besorgt haben. Doctor, bitte gehen Sie ins Labor und finden Sie heraus was sie können. Verwenden Sie, was auch immer Sie brauchen, wir bekommen es wieder. Spock, ich habe festgestellt, dass mir Meditation nach dem Ritual geholfen hat. Bau deinen Schild wieder auf.“

Ϡ

„Was haben Ihre Freunde Ihnen erzählt, Captain?“, fragte T’Kray sobald sie die Versorgung verlassen hatten.

„Alles, was sie wissen, nehme ich an. Über Sie, diesen Ort, irgendeine Krankheit, für die Sie den Doctor brauchen.“

„Ja. In der Tat. Haben sie Ihnen von der Rebellion erzählt?“

„Haben sie.“

„Ich weiß, warum Sie vorsichtig sind. Aber es kann keine Verletzung der obersten Direktive sein, uns zu helfen. Das hier ist nicht die natürliche Entwicklung des Planeten.“

„Da haben Sie wohl Recht. Wohin gehen wir?“

„Zuerst in den Keller. Dort finden wir Waffen und Kleidung für Sie.“ Die einzige Lichtquelle unter der Oberfläche waren enge Lichtschächte, durch die die Morgensonne fiel. T’Kray brachte den Captain in einen Lagerraum mit einer großen hölzernen Kiste. „Da, nehmen Sie, was Sie wollen. Ich warte vor dem Haus auf Sie.“ Als er in einer eng sitzenden, praktischen Hose und einem langärmligen Hemd herauskam, bot sie ihm eine altmodische Faustfeuerwaffe. „Wissen Sie, wie man damit umgeht?“

„Ja. Brauchen wir die?“

„Ich zeige Ihnen die Umgebung und ich würde das lieber nicht unbewaffnet machen. Folgen Sie mir.“

Außerhalb des Schattens hatte die Sonne bereits genug Kraft, dass die Temperatur ohne Jacke angenehm war. T’Kray deutete auf die Straße, die nach Süden führte. „Da lang ist ein Weingarten und weiter weg, wie Sie sehen, ein Berg. Der Weg ist eine Sackgasse. Wir patrouillieren hier auch, aber nicht regelmäßig. Wir gehen jetzt nach Westen bis wir das nächste Dorf erreichen. Da patrouillieren wir einmal täglich.“

„Das reicht?“

„Bis jetzt schon. Wir überprüfen nur, ob jemand außer uns den Weg benutzt. Es gibt hier sonst niemanden.“ Sie sah ihn an. „Sie hatten Glück, dass ich Sie im Weingarten gefunden habe.“

„Und dass ich einen Vulkanier als Freund habe.“

„Richtig. Sind Sie sich darüber im Klaren, dass Sie ihn hergerufen haben?“

Kirk schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nicht bewusst. Ich wurde mit der Zeit etwas klarer, aber ich konnte mich nicht ausdrücken.“

Die Antwort half T’Kray nicht, die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Männern zu begreifen, aber für den Augenblick ließ sie es darauf beruhen. Hätte Kirk ins Detail gehen wollen, hätte er es getan. Darüber hinaus war es für sie durchaus in Ordnung, dass die Unterhaltung nicht ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. So konnte sie über andere Dinge nachdenken, Pläne schmieden wie sie das Potential der drei Männer am besten nutzen konnte. „Sie sollten überhaupt nicht hier sein. Ich fange an zu glauben, dass diese Rituale aufhören müssen. Es sieht so aus, als ob was auch immer da passiert, sich auf entfernte Orte auswirkt und Leute ins Leben zurückholt, die von Rechts wegen tot sein müssten.“

„Na ich bin froh, dass ich nicht tot bin. Pille allerdings …“

„Pille?“

Kirk sah sie an und lächelte. „Doctor McCoy.“

T’Kray zog die Brauen hoch und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Interessant.“

„Immerhin war er heute Morgen besser drauf als letzte Nacht.“ Kirks Augen funkelten. „Sie haben einen ziemlichen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht. Sie waren sein Albtraum.“

T’Kray blieb abrupt stehen. Ihre wandernden Gedanken stürzten alle in die Gegenwart und zu dem Gespräch mit Kirk. „War ich das?“

Kirk zuckte mit den Schultern. „Spock hat gesagt, dass er Sie kennt, und McCoy hat offenbar irgendwas von Ihnen gelesen. Unsere persönlichen Helden zu treffen hinterlässt einen Eindruck, und ich glaube Sie sind eine von seinen. Auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.“

Ihre Neugier war beinahe unüberwindlich, aber sie schluckte sie runter, lenkte sie woanders hin. „Wenn wir schon dabei sind, worum haben sich Ihre und Spocks Träume gedreht?“

„Meiner um ihn. Seinen weiß ich nicht. Warum?“

„Ich habe dieses Ritual schon ein paar Mal beobachtet. Bei euch war ich das erste Mal an seiner Durchführung beteiligt. Ich habe immer mit den Betroffenen darüber gesprochen. Als Psychologin interessiert mich, was die Leute nach solchen Visionen zu sagen haben.“ Sie lenkte ihn von der Straße weg auf einen grasbewachsenen Weg, der in einen Wald zu führen schien. „Sie drehen sich immer um eine Person. Entweder um jemanden, der in der Erinnerung während des Rituals vorkam, oder auch um eine Fiktion. Die Person im Zentrum versucht für gewöhnlich den Träumer umzubringen. Und weil das sehr oft jemand wichtiger ist, kann das eine recht traumatische Erfahrung sein, wenn sie nicht aufgelöst wird. Habt ihr das alle geschafft?“

„McCoy und Spock haben’s recht schnell hinbekommen. Bei mir hat’s länger gedauert und ich hab Hilfe gebraucht, aber ich kam hin.“ Er lächelte. „Bitten Sie mich nicht darum, den ganzen Traum wiederzugeben. Ich kann mich nicht an viel erinnern.“

„Gutes Zeichen.“ T’Kray ging wieder zurück zum Hauptweg zurück, aber Kirk hielt sie mit einer Hand auf ihrem Arm zurück. „Hmm?“ Er legte einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und deutete auf eine Biegung vor ihnen. T’Kray nickte. Sie hatte die Bewegung gehört, aber sie glaubte zu wissen, wer hinter dem Geräusch steckte, das der Captain registriert hatte. Trotzdem ließ sie ihm seinen Willen. Er würde nicht immer in Begleitung einer Vulkanierin sein, deren Gehör ihr eine genauere Beurteilung der Situation erlaubte. Sie näherten sich vorsichtig. „Wer ist da?“, rief sie, als sie nah genug waren um ohne zu verfehlen schießen zu können. „Komm langsam mit erhobenen Händen raus!“

„Das ist Matee! Nicht schießen.“ Die Frau, die aus ihrer schwachen Deckung kam, war klein und gedrungen mit aschfarbenem Haar.

T’Kray senkte ihre Waffe. „Wovor versteckst du dich denn?“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du das bist. Man kann nicht vorsichtig genug. Ich geh mit euch zurück.“

„Wir gehen vor zum Trafo am Ende des Wegs.“

Matee schüttelte den Kopf. „Schlechte Idee. Da sind Wilderer in den Feldern und die haben jetzt besondere Kugeln. Nicht für Tiere.“

T’Kray beobachtete Kirk aus dem Augenwinkel. Falls er gemerkt hatte, dass Matee anders war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. „Und woher wissen Sie, dass die dort sind?“, fragte er.

Matee schaute Kirk mit verschränkten Armen an, dann sah sie zu T’Kray. „Und wer ist der?“

„James Kirk. Antworte ihm bitte, er muss viel lernen.“ Sie lächelte. „Und ich glaube du bist die perfekte Lehrerin für ihn und seine Freunde.

Matee schien ein paar Zentimeter zu wachsen. „Ich weiß das, weil die Wilderer uns zufriedenlassen. Sie hinterlassen uns Zeichen wenn sie da sind und schießen auf alle, die sie nicht lesen können. Ihr Zeichen ist normal eine kaputte Falle irgendwo bei dem Feld wo sie drin sind.“

„Hast du was für uns, Matee?“

Die kleine Frau lächelte breit. „Ja. Du wirst es lieben.“

Ϡ

Die Musik war leise genug um draußen keinen zu stören und laut genug um Leonard nicht abzulenken. Er tauschte einen Objektträger durch einen anderen aus und fluchte leise. „Das hilft nicht. Wie soll ich denn so arbeiten?“ Er entfernte die kleine Glasplatte unter dem Mikroskop. Irgendwie schaffte er es, dem Drang, sie quer durch den Raum zu schießen, zu widerstehen und platzierte sie stattdessen vorsichtig in der hölzernen Schachtel, wo schon einige andere waren.

„Wer soll diese Frage beantworten?“

Leonard zuckte zusammen. Er drehte sich um und funkelte Spock an, der so leise eingetreten war, dass er ihn nicht gehört hatte. „Zum Beispiel der Vulkanier, der hier herumschleicht. Solltest du nicht meditieren?“

„Ich habe alles erreicht, was mir zurzeit möglich ist. Ich nehme an, du brauchst etwas, das nicht hier ist.“

„Ich könnte jetzt sagen einen Tricorder, aber im Moment wäre ich schon mit einem Rasterelektronenmikroskop glücklich. Verdammt nochmal, ich bin kein Zauberer!“

Spock sah ihn mit seinem endlos ruhigen Ausdruck an, seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verhakt. „Kann ich hineinsehen?“

„Tob dich aus.“

Die obligate Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, aber immerhin ging Spock nicht auf die Bemerkung ein. Der Vulkanier fixierte den Objektträger wieder im Mikroskop und beugte sich für eine ganze Minute darüber.

„Die Zellen sind alle tot, aber ich kann den Grund nicht erkennen.“

„Ungefähr so weit bin ich auch gekommen. Die Sache ist, vor zehn Minuten waren sie das nicht. Ich weiß, was es verursacht hat, aber ich habe keine Ahnung warum sie sterben. Es scheint auch nicht jede Art Gewebe zu betreffen.“ Er schlug mit einer Hand auf den Tisch. „Ich muss sehen was genau die Zellen zerstört hat. Dann kann ich vielleicht die Substanz isolieren, die sie schützt.“

„Woher kommt diese Substanz?“

„Eine Art Feige die sie hier Steppenfrucht nennen. Mit anderen Worten, ein chemischer Cocktail wo vermutlich genau eine Komponente drin ist, die wir brauchen.“ Hoffnung flackerte in seinen Augen auf und er senkte die Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Tonfall. „Eine Frage. Kannst du mir ein REM bauen? Angenommen wir haben hier alles, was wir brauchen. Ich habe eine vage Vorstellung was den Zelltod verursacht, aber ich muss es bestätigen und dafür muss ich einfach mehr sehen. Ich hab’s mit Fluoreszenz versucht, aber das bringt mir auch nicht genug.“

„Ich verstehe. Ich werde T’Kray fragen, ob sie die nötigen Materialien hat. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wie lange ich dafür brauche.“

Leonard lächelte. „Ist mir egal wie lang es dauert. Danke.“

„Du wirst auch ein Mikrotom brauchen.“

„Werde ich in der Tat.“ Er marschierte zum Computer und stellte die Musik ab. „Weiter komme ich jetzt wohl nicht. Kann ich mit dem REM irgendwie helfen?“

„Wenn du sonst wirklich nichts machen kannst, könntest du im Computer nach einem Bauplan für beides suchen. Das würde den Vorgang beschleunigen. Wir sollten auf die meisten historischen Daten der Föderation Zugriff haben.“ Der Vulkanier stand still wie eine Statue und beobachtete Leonard mit einem Ausdruck wissenschaftlichen Interesses, der ihm langsam auf die Nerven ging. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Spock fort. „Ich würde gerne eine Frage stellen.“

„Na das kann nicht gut sein. Ach, frag einfach.“

„Wenn du gewusst hättest, was das Ritual bewirkt, hätte es einen Unterschied gemacht?“

Ein Lächeln zog an Leonards Mundwinkeln. „Nein. Und das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Ich … ich gewöhn mich dran. Ein gesunder Mann in der Blüte meines Lebens zu sein ist durchaus fein.“

„Deine Musikauswahl scheint eine gewisse Todessehnsucht auszudrücken.“

Leonard blinzelte, dann lachte er. „Um ehrlich zu sein, Spock, ich hab kein Wort davon verstanden. Ich kann nicht Deutsch.“ Spock zog eine Braue hoch. „Ich hab einfach irgendwas genommen von dem ganzen Zeug das T’Kray hat. Ich muss sagen, Geschmack hat sie.“

„Den Eindruck teile ich. Ich glaube aber, zu dir passt etwas weniger düsteres besser.“

„Nimm was auch immer du willst.“ Er deutete auf den Computer und Spock verbrachte etwa eine Minute vor dem Bildschirm bevor etwas Flottes und Heiteres anfing. Leonard war sicher, dass irgendwo das vulkanische Äquivalent zu einem Witz versteckt war, aber er würde den Teufel tun zu fragen. Da er sonst nichts zu tun hatte und weil Spock noch immer den einzigen Computer im Labor besetzte, griff er nach einer der Früchte, die er sich organisiert hatte, und schnitt sie in der Mitte durch.

„Igitt. Das riecht übler als T’Krays Zaubertrank. Die Sache ist jetzt folgende. Manche der Vainal sterben, wenn sie diese Dinger essen. Was auch immer sie dazu veranlasst, das zu machen. Andere nicht. Manche verrotten lebendig wenn sie dem Evicar – das ist dieses Mineral – ausgesetzt sind. Andere nicht. Es scheint als schließt eines das andere aus, und dass die … Substanzen oder was auch immer ihre Wirkung gegenseitig aufheben. Ein bisschen wie Tetrodotoxin und Batrachotoxin.“ Leonard sah die Frucht angewidert an und drückte den Saft in einen Krug. „Wenn man die sauberen Bedingungen in diesem sogenannten Labor bedenkt, bekomme ich wahrscheinlich ein völlig unbrauchbares Ergebnis, aber ich muss ein paar Sachen versuchen.“ Er goss einen Teil der Flüssigkeit in ein kleineres Glas und verschloss es mit einem Deckel. „Das da bleibt am Regal. Mal sehen was Gravitation damit macht, außer der Schimmel ist schneller.“ Er sah nachdenklich auf den Rest. „Du wirst nicht glauben was ich jetzt mache.“ Er griff nach einer Flasche mit einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit und gab eine kleine Menge in zwei Gläser. „Willst du raten, was das ist?“

„Nein, Doctor.“

„Rotkrautsaft. Das ist das Beste, was sie haben. Kannst du das glauben?“ Leonard goss ein paar Tropfen Fruchtsaft aus dem Krug in eines der Gläser. Der Saft änderte seine Farbe schnell in ein bleiches Blau. „Na dann.“ Er sah den Vulkanier an. „Wie viele alkaline Früchte kennst du?“

„Da wäre die Sandfeige auf …“

„Es ist selten.“ Er seufzte. „Ich werd einfach mal drauflos raten was das Evicar macht.“ Er nahm eine Prise eines rostfarbenen Pulvers und rührte es in das zweite Glas. Nichts geschah. „Ist ja klar. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden ob dieses Zeug fettlöslich ist oder was.“

„Ich fürchte, es ist oder was.“

Leonard blinzelte zu Spock hinauf und grinste. „Ja. Ich auch. Weil sonst hätte es T’Kray schon selbst herausgefunden.“

„Leonard … wenn du mich in dieses Labor einweihst, werde ich dir gerne zur Seite stehen. Das könnte dir Zeit und Ärger sparen.“

Leonard lächelte breit und bekam zum Dank einen Blick der schon nahe an Belustigung war. „Na sicher! Also schau her, hier ist Alkohol, primärer, sekundärer und so weiter. Alles beschriftet. Und in diesen Schränken da hinten …“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Die Kapitelüberschrift ist von Bachs sogenannter Bauernkantate, BWV 212. Die ganze Kantate ist natürlich völlig irre, aber trotzdem. Was er zuerst laufen hat wäre meiner Meinung nach BWV 25, _Es ist nichts gesundes an meinem Leibe_. Ich liebe beides heißest, aber wenn ich in Stimmung für das zweitere bin, würde ich jeden erwürgen, der auf die Bauernkantate umstellt.))_


	8. Suivez le guide

Immerhin hatten sie ein paar Fortschritte gemacht, selbst wenn das hauptsächlich auf Glück beruhte. Etwa eine Stunde, nachdem sie begonnen hatten, gemeinsam zu arbeiten, war Leonard kurz in die Versorgung gelaufen um ihnen Frühstück zu holen. Er hatte dazu auch eine Tasse mit Zucker für seinen Tee gebracht. Geistesabwesend hatte er einen Teelöffel Zucker in das Glas mit dem Rotkrautsaft und dem Evicar gekippt. Er hatte geflucht, es ignoriert, und andere Versuche gemacht. Bis jetzt hatte sich gezeigt, dass Fett, Alkohol und Arene genau gar keine Wirkung auf das Evicar hatten. Das letzte war ein etwas verzweifelter Versuch gewesen, aber geschadet hatte es immerhin auch nicht. Als sein Blick das nächste Mal über das Glas streifte, war der Inhalt fast völlig rot. In Folge hatte er den pH-Wert des Zuckers selbst geprüft. Wenn Früchte basisch sein konnten, traute er dem Zucker – oder was auch immer es war, das man hier zum Süßen verwendete – auch zu, nicht neutral zu sein. Als das nichts ergab, war klar, dass irgendetwas im Zucker das Evicar zerlegte, und dass davon wiederum eine Komponente sauer war. Auch wenn ihn das einer Lösung nicht wirklich näherbrachte, es war immerhin eine Information mehr, die er hatte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine Suche nach einem Bauplan für ein REM. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er ohne eines weitermachen sollte, also war er dazu übergegangen. „Es ist Ihr Labor, kommen Sie doch einfach rein“, rief er. T’Kray trat ein, gefolgt von Jim und einer sehr jungen Frau.

Leonard sah sie gefesselt an. Ihr Wuchs sprach Bände, und ihre Gesichtszüge merzten jeden Restzweifel aus. Es war alles da, von der Gesichtsform, über die sichelförmige Falte im inneren Augenwinkel, bis zu den blassen grauen Flecken in der Iris. Am Rande hatte er ihren Namen registriert und er lächelte. „Guten Morgen Matee. Ich bin Leonard McCoy, das ist Spock. Schön, Sie kennenzulernen.“ Er fragte sich, ob T’Kray seine Reaktion testete. Wenn ja, hatte er keine Ahnung, warum. Matee streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, und er schüttelte sie. „Was steht heute an?“

„Matee zeugt euch eure Zimmer. Sie wird außerdem dafür sorgen, dass ihr ein sehr nützliches Bisschen Technologie bekommt. Das hätte ich eigentlich alles Charika überlassen, wenn ich ihn heute entbehren könnte, aber wie es aussieht, brauche ich ihn. Matee weiß genau was zu tun ist, also hört ihr gut zu.“

„Was zuerst, T’Kray?“, fragte Matee.

Ihre Sprache bestätigte Leonards Vermutung. Er hatte jetzt die Gelegenheit, zu entscheiden, ob der Weg, den genetische Tests auf der Erde genommen hatten, eine gute Sache waren oder nicht.

„Erst die Zimmer. Sie sollen sie haben, sobald sie schlafen gehen wollen.“

„Und Charika hat Zeit?“

„In diesem Fall muss er sie sich nehmen. Oh, sei geduldig mit ihnen, sie haben gerade erst das Ritual überstanden.“

„Sie müssen vor der Rache essen. Jim war mit uns, aber die im Labor vergessen immer.“

Leonard war bereit zu schwören, dass T’Kray beinahe gelacht hätte. „Schau, da ist ein Tablett am Tisch. Ich glaube, sie haben sich etwas geholt.“ Matee wirkte fröhlich und schelmisch. T’Kray lächelte. „Ihr bekommt im Lauf der nächsten zwei Tage vielleicht Heißhungerattacken, aber das passiert nicht jedem. Matee hat den Effekt die Rache genannt, und ich muss sagen, es passt. Also seid gewarnt. Versucht zu essen bevor ihr richtig hungrig seid, vielleicht kann man es so verhindern.“ Sie seufzte. „Dieser ganze Ort ist eine Manifestation von Pessimismus der an Verzweiflung grenzt. Matee ist die Verkörperung von Güte, die die Rebellion braucht. Eine Erinnerung daran, dass wir für etwas kämpfen und nicht gegen etwas. Bis später.“

Ϡ

„Eure Zimmer sind im vierten Stock. Entschuldigt. Wir dachten, ihr wollt nicht weit voneinander weg sein.“

Jim lächelte Matee zu, als sie sie nach oben führte. Etwas stimmte mit ihrer Sprache nicht, wie er bemerkt hatte, und er fragte sich, was es war. Er hatte nie jemanden wie sie getroffen. Pille würde mehr wissen, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit zu fragen. „Stimmt“, sagte er. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Pille Löcher in ihren Hinterkopf stieren.

Tatsächlich sprach er sie an. „Kann ich was fragen, Matee?“

„Hast du grad. Na schieß los.“

„Was hat dich dazu gebracht, der Rebellion beizutreten?“ Matee blieb stehen und sah ihn forschend an. „Ich frag dich das, weil du eine von nur drei Menschen bist. Ich werd auch die zwei anderen fragen, wenn ich dazu komme.“

„Wir waren mehr, aber die anderen sind tot. Sie wollten die Innenstadt einnehmen, obwohl T’Kray gesagt hat es wird nicht gehen. Ich war aber … Mein Vater ist Offizier in der Stadt. Er hat mir beigebracht, dass die Vainal uns den Planeten wegnehmen wollen. Dass sie uns jagen und töten. Aber das ist nicht, was ich sehen. Ich sehe, wie die Menschen Vainal jagen und töten. Und sie zwingen sie, Sachen zu machen, die sie nicht machen wollen. Sachen, zu denen man niemanden zwingen sollte.“ Matee war wirklich bemerkenswert.

„Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass jemand einfach so alles hinter sich lässt, was er beigebracht bekommt, nur durch sein Gespür geleitet. Hast du jemanden von der Rebellion kennengelernt und wurdest gefragt, ob du beitreten willst?“

„Nein, James.“ Avrinjù hatte angedeutet, dass hier Vornamen ausreichten, und offenbar galt das auch für die Menschen in der Rebellion. Nicht, dass Jim sich daran störte. „Ich hab T’Kray getroffen. Mein Vater hat sie mit den anderen Menschen gefangengenommen. Die leben aber eben nicht mehr. Sie hat mich gebeten, sie gehen zu lassen nachdem sie alle umgebracht wurden. Sie hat gesagt, sie waren dumm gewesen – die Toten nämlich – aber sie konnte sie nicht allein gehen lassen. Ich hab ihr geglaubt weil ich da schon nicht so sicher war, dass die Vainal alle so schlimm sind. Ich hab ihr geholfen und bin mit ihr weggegangen. Ich hab zugesehen wie er T’Kray gefoltert hat weil sie nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Das konnte nicht gut sein, was man da gemacht hat.“

„Klingt plausibel“, stimmte Jim zu. „Weißt du, dass T’Kray weder Mensch noch Vainal ist?“

„Sicher. Sie ist vom Vulkan. So wie du, Spock.“

„In der Tat.“

„Also, hier sind eure Zimmer. Die, die offenstehen. Aber sobald ihr eure Armbänder habt, werden sie sich nur für euch öffnen. Naja, außer T’Kray. Und Avrinjù. Die können überall hin. Jedenfalls, die Zimmer schauen alle gleich aus in einem Stockwerk. Geht rein, ich warte hier.“

Die Räume waren einfach aber größer als Jim erwartet hatte. „Wenn ich’s nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, wir sind auf der Erde im 21. Jahrhundert. Der Stil, die Küchennische, alles sieht danach aus.“

Pille nickte und ließ eine Hand über ein weißes Ledersofa gleiten. „Imitat. Ja, die Technologie scheint auf einem ähnlichen Level zu sein. Weiter fortgeschritten in manchen Dingen, weit dahinter in anderen.“

Spock öffnete die Laden in einem Schreibtisch und warf einen Blick hinein. „Vergesst nicht, dass wir nicht wirklich wissen, wie fortgeschritten die menschliche Bevölkerung in Bezug auf Technologie ist. Die Rebellion hat, was T’Kray gemeinsam mit ihren Helfern machen kann auf Basis der Daten der Föderation. Ob die Menschen auf demselben Stand sind oder nicht, ist uns nicht bekannt.“

„Weiß eigentlich irgendwer, was die vorhaben?“, fragte Jim. „Wenn wir versuchen wollen sie aufzuhalten könnte das helfen.“

Pille schnaubte, schlang die Arme um den Körper und sah ungeduldig in die Umgebung. „Also ich jedenfalls nicht. Gut, wir sind noch nicht lange hier.“ Er schaute in die Kästen in der Küche und lachte leise. „Alles weiß. Wenn die Möbel nicht aus Holz wären, würd ich glauben ich bin in einer Gummizelle. Aber ich war an schlimmeren Orten.“

„Das waren wir alle, Leonard. Die Quartiere sind mehr als zufriedenstellend.“

„Was ist das Ding da an der Wand?“

„Ein kleiner Computer.“

„Was du nicht sagst, Spock. Ich will wissen was er macht.“

„Ich vermute Matee wird es uns erklären können.“

„Stimmt. Matee?“ Der Kopf der Mädchens erschein von hinter dem Türrahmen. „Was ist dieses Computerding hier?“

„Gut, dass ihr fragt. Das ist das Schloss. Die Armbänder werden darauf eingestellt. T’Kray meint, ihr braucht dafür Charika, aber ich hab ihm schon tausendmal zugeschaut. Es ist ganz leicht. Oben gibt’s andere Zimmer. In jedem Stock sind sie unterschiedlich. Wollt ihr andere?“

Jim ließ einen letzten Blick durch den Raum schweifen bevor er ihn verließ. Er legte eine Hand auf Matees Schulter. „Die hier passen schon, Matee, danke. Wohin jetzt?“

„Zum Turm. Ich …“ Etwas piepte und Matee drückte einen Knopf auf dem Ding, das sie auf dem Arm trug. Es sah ein wenig aus wie eine alte Armbanduhr.

Eine Stimme mit einem Hauch von Rauschen kam heraus. „Ich bin jetzt im Turm und hab sogar einen Moment. Wenn du die Neuen bald bringst, kann ich ihnen ihre Transferbänder geben.“

„Sind schon am Weg.“ Sie sah sie an. „Das war Charika. Er hat sie erfunden, er ist richtig stolz drauf.“

Ϡ

Im Turm mussten sie bis ganz nach oben. Hier gab es immerhin einen Lift. Alles hier roch nach Chemikalien und Plastik, scheinbar von einer Ecke des Raumes ausgehend. Das ganze Stockwerk war eine einzige große Halle ohne räumliche Unterteilung. Verschiedene Arbeitsplätze schienen verschiedenen Zwecken zu dienen. In einem Winkel gab es Becken, die aussahen, als gehörten sie in eine Dunkelkammer, woanders schien die Funkstation selbst zu sein, und an anderen Orten waren Gegenstände deren Zweck wohl nur denen bekannt war, die damit arbeiteten. Im Augenblick war nur ein Mann hier, über einen Schreibtisch, der unter Papier begraben war, gebeugt. Bei ihrem Eintreten sah er auf. Als er Matee sah, nickte er kurz bevor er eine letzte, schnelle Notiz auf das Papier, das er studierte kritzelte. „Das ging schnell“, sagte er. Er sah älter aus als sie aber sicher unter dreißig. Jim starrte im auf den Rücken, dann sah er zu Pille. Der Doctor blinzelte zweimal, dann traf er Jims Blick. Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf. Jim nickte ebenso leicht und beschloss, eine weitere Frage zu der Liste, die er für ihn hatte, hinzuzufügen.

Pille räusperte sich. „Ich will später wissen, was du denkst, Spock.“

„Gerne. Ich glaube zu wissen warum. Ich könnte eine Antwort auf deine Frage haben.“

Jim sah von einem zum anderen. „Ihr haltet ja wirklich wie Pech und Schwefel zusammen. Ich mein, das ist nach dem Gezanke über all die Jahre eine Erleichterung, versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich wunder mich nur.“

„Naja, das Zanken klappt schon noch, aber …“ Pille hob die Arme. „Was soll ich sagen? Du warst weg und das hat uns beiden das Herz zerrissen. Auch wenn’s armselig klingt, wir hatten nur einander.“

„Das klingt nicht armselig. Es … Es tut mir leid.“

„Wag es ja nicht, dich zu entschuldigen! Es war ja nicht dein Fehler, dass du gestorben bist, Jim. Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das überhaupt sagen muss. Können wir darüber vielleicht später reden?“

Jim drückte seine Schulter. „Klar, Pille.“

Der Doctor lächelte Matee entschuldigend an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war so lieb, dass Jim dachte, er könnte die gesamte Versorgung im Winter wärmen. Als sie wieder zu Charika sah, der noch immer über den Tisch gekrümmt war, stemmte sie die Fäuste in die Seiten. „Charika, hör jetzt auf, lass sie doch nicht warten.“

Der junge Mann zuckte zusammen, fuhr herum und grinste. Irgendwas stimmte mit ihm auch nicht. Wie bei Matee war es nichts, was Jim benennen konnte, aber es war sowieso etwas anderes. Tatsächlich war er so langgestreckt wie sie stämmig, ein krasser Gegensatz zu ihr. Er hatte schwache Schultern, eine breite, nach oben weisende Nase, seine Augen standen nahe beieinander und er schien etwas zu schielen. Seine Sprache war allerdings normal. „Richtig. Matee, du kannst T’Kray sagen, ich hab sie. Ich mach ihre Transferbänder und stell sie aufs System ein. Welche Zimmer haben sie denn? Wenn du’s weißt, kann ich ihre Computer von hier kalibrieren.“

„Vierter Stock. Äh, welche hab ich nicht geschaut. Die ersten freien wenn du raufkommst.“

Charika klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Ah, sehr gut. Danke.“

„Tschüss.“

„Warte, du gehst schon?“

„Ja. Draußen sind Wilderer, aber wenn die weg sind muss ich einen Auftrag für Essen und so durchbringen.“

„Ah, klar. Sei vorsichtig.“

„Immer.“

„Ja. Also. Ich bin Charika, ich war mit euch im Altarraum, aber wir konnten uns nicht unterhalten. Ich mache … Naja. Ich administriere die Computer, unter anderem. Ich versuche Technologie für uns und Bugs für unsere Feinde zu entwickeln. Ihr braucht, wie’s aussieht, Transferbänder. Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was das ist?“

„Wir wurden nicht informiert, was wir hier erhalten.“

Charika strahlte Spock an. „Noch ein Vulkanier. Wenn du im Ansatz bist wie T’Kray wirst du das lieben. Ein Transferband ist eine Uhr und ein Funkgerät mit einer sehr geringen Reichweite – nur unser Areal, um genau zu sein. Es ist außerdem ein Schlüssel, der darauf eingestellt werden kann, bestimmte Türen entweder nach Rang oder individuell zu öffnen. Es wird mehr sein, wenn ich’s hinbekomme. Wisst ihr, das Magnetfeld auf Dainam ist sehr stark, und vielleicht kann ich das nützen und eine Art Teleporter draus machen. Ich hatte ein paar Erfolge, aber nichts ist je intakt angekommen. Ich hab’s nie an Leuten probiert. Oder an irgendwas anderem, was lebt. Nur falls ihr euch gefragt habt.“ Er sagte all das sehr schnell. „Streck deinen rechten Arm aus, James. Ach, ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht sauer. Die Vainal haben keine Nachnahmen oder sonstige Höflichkeitsformeln und sind sehr skeptisch, wenn sie wer verwendet. Man gewöhnt sich das schnell ab. Die hiesigen Menschen sind genauso schlimm. Stellt euch um, auch untereinander, ihr fallt sonst sofort auf und habt, wenn ihr in der Stadt seid, mehr als ein Problem. Glaubt mir.“

Jim tat was Charika wollte. „Na wenn die beiden es hinbekommen, schaffe ich das erst recht. Wie kommt es, dass du von den Vainal aufgezogen wurdest?“

Charika nahm einen kleinen Metallbehälter mit einer zähen rötlichen Flüssigkeit. „Ich wurde von T’Kray aufgezogen. Offenbar haben meine Eltern beschlossen, dass ich nicht lange zu leben habe, also haben sie mich vor der Stadt ausgesetzt. Die Vainal haben mich gefunden und hierhergebracht. T’Kray hat entschieden zu schauen, wie viel sie mir beibringen kann.“ Er grinste und leerte zwei Tropfen der Flüssigkeit auf Jims Handgelenk. Sie war wärmer als die Luft und fühlte sich viskos an. „Und jetzt bin ich hier.“ Die Flüssigkeit lief langsam hinunter. Charika nahm Jims Hand und drehte sie, sodass die Substanz einen geschlossenen Ring formte. Sobald das geschah, drückte er etwas drauf, was wohl das tatsächliche Transfergerät war. Dann schnitt er das Band auf der Seite durch und legte es auf den Tisch. „Der nächste.“

Als alle drei Transferbänder fertig waren, trug er sie zu dem Tisch, an dem er zuerst gearbeitet hatte. Spock beobachtete ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Braue. „Es scheint, als wollte er nicht, dass wir ihm zusehen.“

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, es ist seine Erfindung. Er kennt uns nicht gut genug um uns zu trauen. Pille, was stimmt nicht mit ihnen?“

„Schau mal. Da ist ein riesiger Stadtstaat voller Leute. Angefangen haben sie mit ein paar Hundert. Rechne es dir aus.“

„Du meinst, das ist Inzucht?“

„Ich hab hier drei Menschen gesehen. Zwei davon sind schwer beeinträchtigt, der dritte … ich weiß es nicht. Jetzt wo ich die beiden gesehen habe, kann ich’s nicht erwarten, noch einen Blick auf Minian zu werfen.“

Jim runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Jetzt übertreib nicht. Matee tut sich etwas schwer beim Sprechen, aber sonst scheint sie völlig in Ordnung zu sein.“

„Ich sag nicht, dass sie nicht in Ordnung ist oder dass sie nicht von ungeheurem Wert für die Rebellion ist. Aber sie hat schon ein bisschen mehr als ein Problem mit der Aussprache. Und Charika … Ich weiß es nicht. Nicht jetzt.“ Charika schien fertig zu sein. Er brachte ihnen ihre Transferbänder und verteilte sie. Jetzt waren Verschlüsse dran, aber das war mit Sicherheit nicht alles, was Charika gemacht hatte.

„Jetzt kalibriere ich sie noch mit euren Zimmern. Oh, T’Kray! Ich bin fast fertig.“

Die Vulkanierin neigte den Kopf. „Ich werde sie kalibrieren. Ich will ohnehin mit ihnen sprechen und brauche dich hier. Kannst du eine Testumgebung für das System im Stadtzentrum kreieren? Ich brauche ein Programm von dir, das vortäuscht, dass ein aktiver Schild da wäre. Sobald wir dazu kommen, soll Spock seine Eigenschaften und wie man ihn ausstellt herausfinden.“

Charika blies die Wangen auf. „Das ist mal eine Herausforderung. Ich fang sofort an.“

Ϡ

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, sah T’Kray Leonard herausfordernd an. „Also, wie lautet Ihr Urteil? Wertlose, defektive Menschen? Krüppel? Schwachsinnige? Ist doch eine tolle Sache, dass solche Leute auf der Erde nicht existieren, oder?“

Leonard biss nicht an. „He, meine Idee war’s nicht, dass jede Entwicklung, die nicht der Norm entspricht, sofort korrigiert werden muss. Und sie sind weder nutzlos noch schwachsinnig. Matee scheint geistig beeinträchtigt, aber nicht so sehr, wie ich gedacht hätte. Die Geschichte ist da wohl voreingenommen. Verdammt, ich weiß nicht mal, ob meine Diagnose stimmt. Trisomie 21 würde ich sagen.“

„Du sagst richtig. Und Charika?“

Leonard seufzte. „Keine Ahnung. Auch eine chromosomale Anomalie, rate ich, aber was für eine … fragt mich doch was leichteres.“

„Sicher weiß ich es auch nicht, weil Gentests sind etwas, das ich hier beim besten Willen nicht machen kann. Nach einer Menge Forschung in einem toten Wissenschaftszweig glaube ich Mosaik-Trisomie 8.“

„Ich dachte immer, alle Trisomie bringen eine kognitive Einschränkung mit sich. Ah, da kommt der Mosaizismus ins Spiel.“

„Exakt. Sie haben sich mit der Geschichte der Medizin befasst, wie es scheint.“

„Ich konnte mich nie entscheiden was ich davon halte, dass alle Unvollkommenheiten ausgemerzt werden. Ich neige dazu, zu denken, dass Leute wie Charika und Matee dem Rest von uns viel beibringen können was Akzeptanz und Mitgefühl betrifft. Wissen Sie, es ist sehr einfach zu sagen, dass man keine Angst vor dem hat, was anders ist, wenn man dem Anderen nie gegenübersteht.“

T’Kray sah Leonard ein paar Sekunden lang eingehend an. „Sie überraschen mich. Ich hatte erwartet, dass Sie die Position Ihrer Wissenschaftler verteidigen würden. Was sagen Sie, Captain Kirk?“

„Ich sage, dass ich nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was ihr redet, verstanden habe. Sie wirken nett. Mich kümmert es nicht, ob er schielt oder ob sie nicht zur intellektuellen Elite gehört. Was ich mich frage, ist, wie viele Menschen hier so sind wie sie.“

„Viele. Viele sind tot, bevor sie geboren werden. Sie sterben aus. Die, die nicht irgendeine Behinderung haben, sind praktisch alle indoktriniert. Minian ist eine von wenigen Ausnahmen, aber als wir ihn aus einem Waisenhaus geholt haben, war er noch sehr klein. Man sollte glauben, wir können einfach warten, bis die Menschen verschwinden, können es aussitzen. Aber das geht nicht, weil die Menschen einen extrem intelligenten Anführer haben. Sein Plan ist es, der Atmosphäre etwas Sauerstoff zu entziehen. Die Vainal brauchen mehr als ihr oder ich. Trotzdem würden viele Menschen sterben, besonders die, die es nicht so leicht haben. Trisomie 21 zum Beispiel geht oft mit Atemwegserkrankungen einher. Die Menschen allerdings haben Zufluchten, Räume die mit dem Stadtzentrum über Lüftungsschächte verbunden sind. Wir, hier, haben nichts. Für lange Zeit war die Frage ob Arvenig – das ist ihr Herrscher – in der Lage sein würde, diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Seit kurz vor eurer Ankunft ist die Frage wann. Die Antwort, fürchte ich, ist beängstigend.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Matee und Charika … das hat mich auch irgendwie überrascht. Matees Befinden war etwas, das ich geplant hatte. Charikas nicht. Ich habe meine Taschenbiologin gefragt ob es eine Korrelation zwischen Inzucht und chromosomalen Anomalien gibt, und das scheint tatsächlich der Fall zu sein.  
_Suivez le guide_ heißt _Folgen Sie dem (Reise-)Führer_. Während des Schreibens des Kapitels fiel mir ein französisches Gedicht mit diesem Namen ein, geschrieben von Jacques Prévert. Das blieb.))_


	9. In deine Hände

„Die Stadt verlässt sich bei ihrer Verteidigung großteils auf den Schild. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass wir einfach zum Stadtzentrum marschieren und reingehen können. Es gibt Patrouillen und das Stadtzentrum ist bewacht. Gut, diese Wachen scheinen mehr der Abschreckung zu dienen als sonst was, aber sie sind bewaffnet. Dazu kommen wir später. Spock, dein Bericht bitte. Wenn’s geht, so dass wir es alle verstehen.“ Jim lächelte den Vulkanier an, der vom Sessel aufstand und neben ihn trat. Sie waren beide daran gewöhnt vor Leuten zu reden, und trotzdem war es für Jim beklemmend vor den Vainal und den drei Menschen, die T’Krays Offiziere stellten, zu sprechen. Spock hatte natürlich keine solchen Schwierigkeiten. Sie hatten sie alle im Laufe des Monats, den sie nun schon hier waren, getroffen. T’Kray und Minian waren praktisch immer anwesend, Charika verbrachte die meiste Zeit im Turm und Matee kam und ging mit Lieferungen und Nachrichten. Abgesehen von ihnen waren viele der Vainal in der Planung, der Herstellung von diversen Gerätschaften und der Zuweisung auf Aufgaben involviert.

„Die Propaganda der Eindringlinge behauptet, dass der Schild den ganzen Planeten umfasst. Das war auch, was in den bisherigen Notsignalen behauptet wurde. In der Tat beschränkt er sich aber auf ein Gebiet von etwa 500 Kilometern Durchmesser, eine perfekte Halbkugel über der Stadt. Wenn ihr seine genaue Beschaffenheit wissen wollt, könnt ihr gerne nach diesem Treffen auf mich zukommen. Jetzt und hier sei nur gesagt, dass Teilchen den Schild nicht durchdringen können. Wellen können es allerdings. Deswegen ist es möglich aber gefährlich durch den Schild zu beamen, obwohl es sich eigentlich um einen Transport von Teilchen handelt. Der Grund …“ Jim lachte in sich hinein. Spock verstummte und sah ihn an. „Ja?“

„Pille ist Arzt, wie er uns oft genug mitgeteilt hat. T’Kray ist Psychologin. Ich kann von mir ohne Übertreibung behaupten, dass ich mich in Geschichte, Kriegswissenschaft im weitesten Sinne und mit Transportern und ihrer Funktion soweit auskenne. Aber außer dir und Charika wird keiner voll und ganz verstehen warum genau das Beamen denn nun möglich ist.“

Spock nickte. „In Ordnung, Jim. Für uns bedeutet die Durchlässigkeit des Schilds, dass wir in der Lage sind, nach draußen zu kommunizieren, wenn es uns gelingt, unsere Reichweiter zu erhöhen. Aufgrund der begrenzten Ausmaße des Schildes ist es möglich, ein Shuttle auf dem Planeten zu landen, allerdings mit einer Minimaldistanz von 275 Kilometern zum Zentrum. Diese 50 Kilometer würde ich auf den Durchmesser aufschlagen um einen eventuellen Fehler in der Einschätzung zu kompensieren. Ein neues Notsignal, das wir absetzen können, wird genau diese Information beinhalten. Wie zuvor wird dieses Signal in vulkanischer Sprache sein. Diesmal wird es allerdings permanent gesendet. Charika, du hattest Zeit, das Programm zu testen. Ist es möglich, es von hier aus zu überwachen?“

„Ist es sobald es läuft.“ Der Mensch blieb sitzen, gegen den Sesselrücken gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und die Füße am Tisch vor ihm. „Ich hab auch das Funksignal der Transferbänder verbessert. Auf einer bestimmten Frequenz werdet ihr miteinander reden können, auch außerhalb der Reichweite des Turms. Allerdings müsst ihr nah beieinander bleiben. Fünfzig Meter höchstens, und fragt mich nicht was dicke Mauern damit machen würden. Aber das Stadtzentrum ist klapprig. Wenn ihr zu weit voneinander weg seid, bekommt ihr sehr viel Rauschen und es wäre so gut wie unmöglich irgendwas zu verstehen.“

„Und der Bug wird funktionieren?“

Charika zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sollte er. Das ist die Sache mit Testumgebungen. Ich kann nichts garantieren. Wir haben Daten, aber wenn sich etwas signifikant an ihrem System verändert hat seit wir da rangekommen sind, geht gar nichts. Aber das sehen wir, wenn wir dort sind und wenn die Unterschiede nicht zu groß sind, kann ich es vielleicht vor Ort anpassen.“

„Vor Ort?“, fragte T’Kray scharf. „Du bleibst hier.“

„Den Teufel bleib ich. Das ist mein Projekt.“

„Ja. Und du bist viel zu wichtig.“

„So wie du auch. Ich muss gehen und Spock auch. Wir können das alleine, er und ich.“

„Ich glaube tatsächlich, ihr solltet alle drei gehen, und ich komme auch mit.“ Jim sprach ruhig, aber sie verstummten und sahen ihn an. Er hob die Arme. „Ein Vorschlag. T’Kray und ich sehen zu, dass ihr reinkommt. Wenn es eine Änderung im System gibt, könnt ihr zwei das gemeinsam anschauen und eine Lösung suchen. Wenn das nicht in einer vernünftigen Zeit geht, kommt ihr raus, und wir nehmen die Beine in die Hand.“

T’Kray überlegte. „Nein. Ich gehe mit Spock hinein. Charika, wenn du glaubst, dass du unbedingt mitmusst, mach das, aber bleib draußen. Wenn Spock dich braucht, lassen wir es dich wissen, aber ich will vermeiden dich reinzuschicken. Ich wollte das schon beim letzten Mal nicht, aber da gab es keine Alternative. Halte Wache für uns. Aber bitte bleib aus dem Gebäude draußen. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dich zu verlieren und jeder der drinnen erwischt wird, wird als wesentlich größere Bedrohung eingestuft werden, als ein Mann, der draußen wartet. Abgesehen davon, dass es in einem Gebäude wesentlich leichter ist, jemanden in die Enge zu treiben.

Eine letzte Sache. Vor eine Weile hat mir Matee Patronen mit giftgefüllten Spitzen gebracht. Wir haben sie noch nicht verwendet und ich mag die Idee nicht, aber dieses eine Mal müssen wir in erster Linie auf uns selbst achten. Wir haben diese Kugeln von den Wilderern. Den Städtern haben sie sie nicht gegeben und sie haben es auch nicht vor. Für uns bedeutet das, wenn ihr schießt und einen Arm trefft, stirbt das Opfer trotzdem. Das ändert nichts daran, dass wir versuchen nicht zu töten außer um uns zu verteidigen. Und wenn ihr schießen musst, schießt tödlich. Ihr werdet es ohnehin und es nicht nötig, unnötiges Leid zu verursachen. Ihr drei, macht euch fertig.“

Jim und Spock machten sich auf den Weg hinaus, aber Pille hielt sie auf. Er stellte sich in den Weg, den Kopf tief gehalten, jeden von beiden an einem Arm haltend. „Das ist eine schlechte Idee. Geht nicht.“

„Wir müssen, Pille. Das weißt du.“

Der Arzt blickte auf, sein Gesichtsausdruck herausfordernd. „Das ist nicht euer Krieg.“

„Leonard, du solltest es verstehen. Wenn du in der Lage bist zu helfen, tust du es. Wenn das nicht genügt, denk daran, dass wir den Planeten nicht verlassen können. Noch kann es T’Kray. Wir haben nicht viel zu verlieren.“

Pille schluckte und nickte. „Schön. Aber seid vorsichtig. Bitte. Kommt heil hierher zurück. Beide. Alle, die mir je etwas bedeutet haben, sind tot, ihr seid alles, was mir bleibt. Ich kann euch nicht verlieren. T’Kray … sei auch vorsichtig.“ Jim hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie an seiner Seite stehengeblieben war. „Pass auf sie auf, bring sie zu mir zurück.“

Zu Jims ewiger Überraschung drückte T’Kray Leonards Schulter als sie an ihm vorbeiging. „Das werde ich.“

Ϡ

Im Grunde schien es ganz einfach. Rein und raus ohne, dass irgendwer etwas bemerkte. Jim würde mit Charika warten, dass die beiden Vulkanier zurückkamen. Charika mochte mehr über Computer wissen, aber T’Kray kannte das Gebäude und er musste ihr zustimmen, dass das vermutlich wichtiger war.

In die Stadt zu kommen war kein Problem. T’Krays Haarschnitt verbarg die verräterischen Merkmale ohnehin und Spock hatten sie zuvor auch schon erfolgreich getarnt. Jim schob den Gedanken, dass sie jedes Mal früher oder später aufgeflogen waren, entschlossen beiseite.

Wie lange sie warten würden stand in den Sternen, aber falls es bei jemandem Ärger gab, könnten sie ein Warnsignal auslösen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er auf einer gefährlichen Mission war, also war Jim nicht übergebührlich besorgt. Spock wusste wie er sich verhalten musste, und er ebenfalls. Ein Auge auf dem Eingang des Stadtzentrums lehnte er sich an die Wand des Gebäudes gegenüber. Charika war neben ihm und versuchte unauffällig auszusehen.

Ϡ

Sich geräuschlos durch das Gebäude zu bewegen war nicht Teil des Plans. Das wäre nicht nur unmöglich gewesen sondern würde auch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie ziehen als eine ruhige Unterhaltung. Das Stadtzentrum war ein geschäftiger Ort und wenn man einer Gruppe von zwei oder mehr Personen begegnete, so gab es sicher ein laufendes Gespräch zwischen ihnen. T’Kray hatte Spock genau das gesagt. Nachdem Jim und Charika die Wachen weggelockt hatten, indem sie ein Fenster zerbrochen und das geschockte Personal darauf hingewiesen hatten, waren die beiden Vulkanier hineingegangen und T’Kray hatte begonnen zu plaudern. Nicht ihren Plan betreffend, das wäre viel zu gefährlich gewesen, aber es gab genügend andere Themen, die sie bis jetzt nicht besprochen hatten. Und jetzt war es Spock, der das Gespräch auf etwas brachte, was sie grübeln ließ, indem er fragte, ob sie ihr tatsächlicher Beruf ihr hier half.

„In der Tat. Obwohl ich wenig darüber weiß, wie man irgendjemanden oder etwas leitet, hilft es mir dabei. Und dabei, unsere Feinde zu überlisten.“ Sie ließ die Aussage bewusst vage falls jemand zuhörte. Bemüht, die Neugierde aus ihrer Stimme zu halten, setzte sie fort. „Außerdem ist diese ganze sogenannte Magie der Vainal eine wahre Fundgrube für eine Psychologin. Besonders die Verjüngung. Ich frage jeden der sie durchmacht über den Nachtschreck, und langsam aber sicher erkenne ich … Methode in dem Wahnsinn, wenn du so willst.“

Spock zog eine Braue hoch während T’Kray ihn in einen engen Gang führte, der vom Hauptkorridor abzweigte. „Tust du das? Es schien mir ausgesprochen unlogisch. Ich würde gerne mehr über das zugrundeliegende Muster hören.“

„Es ist sehr unlogisch, Spock, aber die Visionen kommen nicht ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Kann ich erfahren, was du gesehen hast?“

„Gesehen habe ich überhaupt nicht viel.“

„Du weißt was ich meine. Deine Erfahrung.“ Als Spock nicht antwortete, lächelte sie. „Ich zeig dir meins, wenn du mir deins zeigst.“ Seine Miene war so unbezahlbar, dass T’Kray beinahe gelacht hätte. „Metaphorisch gesprochen. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, tatsächlich mehr zu sehen, als jetzt.“

„Das ist nicht der Ort für ein Thema dieser Art.“

„Das ist genau der richtige Ort. Wir müssen weiterreden. Also sag schon. Ich sage dir, was das Muster ist, wenn du versprichst, es für dich zu behalten.“

„Du solltest dich nicht dazu herablassen solche Spielchen zu spielen.“

„Ich spiele nicht, Spock. Ich bin nur sehr, sehr neugierig. Und ein bisschen verwirrt. Oder gibt es einen Grund, warum du darüber schweigst? Vielleicht ist dein Urteilsvermögen was dich selbst betrifft besser als das von James Kirk, der mir bereitwillig von seiner und Leonard McCoys Visionen erzählt hat.“

„Ich glaube ich kenne meine eigenen Gedanken gut genug um zu verstehen. Ich glaube aber auch, dass Ereignisse vor dem Ritual die Vision beeinträchtigt haben, und sie in eine Richtung gelenkt haben, die sie nicht hätte einschlagen sollen.“

„Wen hast du gesehen? Wer hat versucht dich umzubringen?“ T’Kray wartete bis sie das Ende des Ganges erreicht hatten. Die Tür wurde von einem Computer kontrolliert, das Panel sehr ähnlich wie die der Rebellion. Charika hatte eine Override-Funktion in seiner Testumgebung gefunden. Wenn das hier funktionierte, würde es auch der Rest. Für eine stur versperrte Tür gewappnet, gab T’Kray den Befehl ein und hörte ein zufriedenstellendes Klicken. Es ermutigte sie. Sie hielt den Kopf schief und blickte Spock direkt an. „Wir haben offen über prekärere und tiefergehende Dinge als das gesprochen während wir zusammengearbeitet haben. Ich würde gerne den Mann sehen, den ich damals kennengelernt habe.“ Ihr nächster Satz war auf Vulkanisch geflüstert. „Wer hat dein Herz zum Stocken gebracht, weil du wusstest, dass du im Moment deines Todes den absoluten Höhepunkt der Leidenschaft erreichst?“

Spock griff nach dem Türknauf und gefror mitten in der Bewegung. Seine Stimme war rau als er antwortete, fast gequält. „Niemand. Meine Vision oder mein Traum war luzide und ich wusste, dass nichts davon real ist. Sobald ich ihn kontrollieren konnte, wandelte er sich in eine durchaus vernünftige Unterhaltung.“

„Wer war nicht real? Der Mann, der dein tiefstes Selbst in sich getragen und behütet hat?“

Spocks Hand sank an seiner Seite hinunter und er blinzelte. „Wenn du glaubst, ich hätte von Leonard McCoy geträumt, liegst du sehr im Irrtum.“ Er sah ihr in die Augen und sie fand ein Feuer in seinem Blick, das ihr unmissverständlich mitteilte, dass es an der Zeit war, aufzuhören. Aber der Zorn blieb nur einen Augenblick bevor er wie weggewischt war und von einer Heiterkeit abgelöst wurde, die sie seit all dieser Zeit nicht in ihm gesehen hatte, einer Leichtigkeit nach der sie bis jetzt vergeblich gesucht hatte. Er fing an, sich zu öffnen, ein Sprung war schon in der Fassade. Spocks nächste Worte bestätigten das. „Ich kann getrost davon ausgehen, dass das eine Erleichterung darstellt, nehme ich an. Sollen wir unsere Arbeit fortsetzen, oder möchtest du weiter darüber sprechen?“

Ϡ

Sie hatten keine Warnung bekommen. Die Patrouille, die aus zwei bewaffneten Männern bestand, war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht, und für einen Moment hatte Jim darüber nachgedacht, den kleinen Knopf zu drücken, der T’Kray und Spock alarmieren würde. Das war aber nicht der Sinn der Sache. Also stand er da und beantwortete Fragen. Naja. Eigentlich beantwortete Charika Fragen während Jim so unbeteiligt wie möglich dreinsah. Immerhin war er taubstumm, wie Charika den Wachen in einem stockenden, schwerfälligen Ton, der überhaupt nicht nach ihm klang, mitgeteilt hatte. Der Mann war gut. Richtig gut.

Und für eine Weile sah es aus, als würde die Patrouille weiterziehen. Eigentlich taten sie das auch, bis die Wachen beim Eingang in das Stadtzentrum sie hinüberwinkten. „Was jetzt?“, fragte Jim leise.

Charika schluckte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Letztes Mal hat niemand es für nötig befunden, den verdammten Eingang zu beobachten. Wir müssen die wieder weglocken wenn die Patrouille weg ist.“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Die zwei da drinnen sind Vulkanier. Die können sie mit ihrem Nervengriff außer Gefecht setzen und laufen. Aber mir gefällt das nicht.“

„Sie schauen her.“

„Und haben mich reden gesehen. Wenn sie uns angreifen, bleibt uns nichts über, als sie zu töten. Wir müssen weg.“

„Vielleicht tun sie’s nicht.“ Charikas Ton machte deutlich, dass er das nicht für einen Augenblick glaubte. Selbstverständlich zog einer der Männer eine Waffe und zielte auf sie. Ein Schuss brüllte auf als Jim nach Charika griff und ihn zur Seite zog. Charika fluchte in der unverständlichen Sprache der Vainal als sie um das Gebäude huschten, seine eigene Pistole in der Hand. Er lehnte sich hinüber und schoss zweimal. „Oh nein, ich hab einen getroffen.“

„Wo?“

„Weiß ich nicht. Ich kann nicht schauen.“

Jim war nicht einmal verärgert über den Mangel an Fassung, den der junge Mann an den Tag legte. Bis zu diesem Moment war seine Rolle in der Rebellion eine friedliche gewesen. Er würde drüber hinwegkommen. Ein Schatten kündigte den nächsten Mann an und Jim schoss nachdem er Charika mit beiden Händen so gedreht hatte, dass er ganz an der Wand stand und ein möglichst kleines Ziel abgab. Er schauderte innerlich als er sah wie Blut das Hemd der Wache färbte.

„Gehen wir durchs kaputte Fenster rein und von dort zurück zum Haupteingang. Vielleicht können wir sie abhängen, ein bisschen Distanz zwischen uns und sie bringen. Ich signalisiere T’Kray sobald ich kann.“ Etwas Warmes, Schmieriges war an seiner linken Hand und er machte sich eine geistige Notiz die Waffe auf überschüssiges Öl zu prüfen. Charika nickte und fiel geradezu in das Gebäude. Jim folgte ein wenig eleganter.

Der Plan ging auf. Die beiden übrigen Männer schossen ihnen durchs Fenster nach, und sie liefen. Zu Jims Überraschung waren sie schnell genug. Er vermutete, dass die Wachen vermutlich keinen Widerstand gewohnt waren und nicht wussten, wie sie damit umgehen sollten. Charika aber wurde langsamer und Jim half ihm, brachte sie beide in eine Gasse, die weit genug weg war vom Stadtzentrum, dass sie nach Luft schnappen konnten. Halb hinter einem Torbogen versteckt, schaffte es Jim endlich, T’Kray zu alarmieren. Charika sank neben ihm geräuschlos zu Boden, der feuchte Fleck auf seiner rechten Seite kaum erkennbar auf dem dunklen Stoff den er trug. Die Waffe entglitt Jim als er auf seine rotgefärbte linke Hand starrte.

Ϡ

„Charikas Testumgebung war sehr beeindruckend. Der Bug funktioniert. Er schickt ab sofort Daten zurück und täuscht vor, dass der Schild besteht, obwohl er erfolgreich deaktiviert wurde. Außerdem ist sein Programm fast nicht zu entdecken.“

„Kann es kochen?“

Spock sah vom Computer auf zu T’Kray. „Nein. Ich war mir nicht darüber im Klaren, dass das zu seinen Aufgaben gehört. Hätte ich es gewusst, hätte ich versucht, die nötigen Argumente in den Code aufzunehmen.“ Er richtete sich auf und trat zurück. „Wenn die Menschen den Bug doch entdecken und ihn entfernen, besteht die Chance, dass sie das nicht vollständig schaffen. In dem Fall könnten wir ihn wieder aktivieren nachdem …“ Das Signal war still, aber er verstummte beim Aufblinken der Leuchtdiode.

T’Kray sah das Transferband an ihrem Handgelenk an und schluckte. „Raus. Sofort.“ Wieder sprachen sie leise miteinander, aber keiner von beiden achtete wirklich darauf. Sie mussten schnell gehen, wie sie vereinbart hatten, aber ohne unnötig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen indem sie liefen. Als sie hinaus in das Sonnenlicht traten, bemerkte T’Kray ein paar Schritte vom Stadtzentrum entfernt eine Leiche. Spock musste sie auch gesehen haben weil er für einen Moment zögerte. Er drehte an einem der kleinen Räder des Transferbands.

„Jim, hörst du mich? Bitte kommen. Wir benötigen eure Position.“ Die Stimme des Captains war hörbar aber schwer zu verstehen. Spock hielt das Transferband nahe an sein Ohr, sein Blick angestrengt. „Bestätige. Bleibt wo ihr seid, wir sind sofort bei euch. Spock Ende.“

„Wo?“

„Über den Platz, in die Gasse zwischen dem grünen und dem braunen Haus, dann rechts.“

Er war bereits losgegangen, T’Kray weniger als einen halben Schritt hinter ihm. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie eine weitere Leiche an der Seite des Stadtzentrums. „Sie haben eine Wache und einen von einer Patrouille erschossen. Es muss jeweils einer übrig sein.“

„Ich nehme an sie suchen entweder im Gebäude oder versuchen Verstärkung zu holen. Gleich was es ist, wir müssen ruhig bleiben.“

T’Kray stimmte ihm zu. In solchen Momenten fragte sie sich, ob Spock nicht einen Vorteil ihr gegenüber hatte. Er war jahrzehntelang so in vulkanische Disziplin versunken, dass es für ihn leichter war. Sie erlaubte es sich, Mitgefühl zu empfinden, und Mitgefühl erzeugte Furcht. Vielleicht war er nicht von derartiger Emotionalität eingeschränkt.

Sie bekam ihre Antwort weniger als eine halbe Minute später. Spock sah die beiden zuerst. Er hielt so abrupt an, dass er ins Wanken kam, als er Jim und Charika sah, der erstere mit Blut an seinen Händen und seinem Hemd. „Jim!“ T’Kray zuckte zusammen bei seinem Ausruf, doch er bemerkte es nicht. Er hatte den Abstand zwischen ihnen überwunden, hatte sich auf die Knie fallen lassen und war den letzten Meter durch seinen Schwung bis zu seinem Freund gerutscht. In einer unglaublich sanften Geste nahm er James‘ Kopf in beide Hände und sah zu ihm hinunter.

Jim legte seine Hände auf die von Spock. Er sah noch jünger aus als er war, fast wie ein Jugendlicher mitten in einem inneren Kampf. „Mir geht’s gut, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist Charika. Schau ihn an. Er stirbt.“

T’Kray zwang sich dazu, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen und sie ging zu den drei Männern. Ihre Augen waren fest auf Charika gerichtet, den sie in der Nacht gefüttert hatte, als er ein Baby war, dem sie das Gehen beigebracht hatte als er ein kleines Kind war. Das Kind, von dem sie gedacht hatte, dass es nie sprechen würde, das zu einem brillanten, talentierten jungen Mann herangewachsen war wie zum Trotze aller, die an ihm gezweifelt hatten. So viel Blut. „Spock?“ Sie erkannte ihre eigene Stimme kaum. „Spock. Lebt er?“

Er dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit bis er antwortete. Er maß Charikas Puls, fertigte einen provisorischen Druckverband an, der von verknoteten Stoffstreifen gehalten wurde. Spock nahm den Mann vorsichtig in die Arme und richtete sich auf, ein Hauch von grün auf seinen Knien durch den Aufschlag auf dem rauen Grund. „Kaum. Wir müssen ihn zu Doctor McCoy bringen damit er überhaupt eine Chance hat.“


	10. Hier stehe ich, ich kann nicht anders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Die Kapitelüberschrift ist ein Zitat von Martin Luther. Obwohl er das wahrscheinlich nie gesagt hat.  
Blutgruppe 0 ist Universalspender und AB Universalempfänger. Das wurde früher durchaus so angewendet und kann, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, immer noch so gehandhabt werden. Da heute bei Bluttransfusionen (außer bei einer Blutaustauschtransfusion) üblicherweise nur entweder Plasma oder Erythrozyten verabreicht werden, läuft das sowieso alles anders. Es ist aber – hypothetisch – möglich so vorzugehen und in einem Notfall mag es passieren. Das mit dem Rhesusfaktor ist ebenfalls korrekt. Jemand der rhesusnegativ ist hat keine Antikörper solange er nicht mit rhesuspositivem Blut in Kontakt kommt. Macht das bitte trotzdem nicht zu Hause nach.))_

Vier Stunden im Operationssaal. Vier Stunden, die völlig umsonst sein konnten. Und hier war der Moment, wo Leonard seine wiedergewonnene Jugend still feierte weil sie ihm ruhige Hände bescherte. Er schloss Charikas Wunde mit Nadel und Faden und musste sich damit abfinden, dass er jetzt nur noch beten konnte, dass er nicht an einer Sepsis oder dem Blutverlust sterben würde. Unter normalen Umständen wäre es eine Frage von Minuten gewesen, die Kugel, die den jungen Mann getroffen hatte, zu entfernen und ihn zu heilen. Hier war nichts sicher und T’Kray harrte in ihrer Unterkunft seiner Nachricht.

Er wusste, dass sie begierig darauf wartete, zu hören, wie es Charika ging, aber zuerst musste er sich etwas anziehen, was nicht voll Blut war. Es war nicht nötig, ihr noch mehr Sorgen zu bereiten – Vulkanierin oder nicht. Er erreichte ihr Zimmer, zwei Stockwerke unter seinem, gut zehn Minuten später als er können hätte, dafür aber in sauberer Kleidung. Er klopfte und rechnete fast damit, dass sie neben der Tür wartete und sie sofort öffnen würde. Stattdessen hörte er ihre Stimme, gerade laut genug sie zu verstehen. „Nenn deinen Namen.“

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Leonard McCoy.“

„Komm rein.“ Ihre Stimme war kühl und ruhig. Als sie angekommen waren, war sie der Panik näher gewesen, als er es bei einer Vulkanierin je für möglich gehalten hätte.

Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. T’Kray trug eine typische vulkanische Robe und saß im Schneidersitz am Boden. „Wenn du meditieren willst, komme ich später wieder“, bat er ihr an.

„Nein. Bitte setz dich.“ Leonard entschied sich für einen der Sessel an ihrem Schreibtisch. Der Raum selbst war etwa so groß wie sein eigener, nur die Möbel waren anders arrangiert. „Wie ist sein Zustand?“

„Schwer zu sagen. Ich hab alles getan was ich kann, aber ich kann nicht garantieren, dass er überlebt. Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren und das allein kann schon tödlich sein. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir versprechen, dass er nächste Woche wieder okay ist, aber ich kann’s einfach nicht.“

T’Kray stand auf und setzte sich in einen Polstersessel. „Verstanden. Das ist mehr, als ich erwartet hätte. Ich dachte, du würdest kommen, um mir mitzuteilen, dass Charika nicht mehr lebt. Das wäre bedauerlich.“

Leonard starrte sie an. „Bedauerlich? Er ist wie ein Sohn für dich.“

„Er ist ein wertvolles Mitglied der Rebellion.“

„Genau. Und ich soll dir abkaufen, dass es dich sonst nicht kümmert. Ich hoffe für dich, dass das nicht wahr ist.“

„Schau, Doctor, ich verstehe, dass du alles dir Mögliche getan hast. Du kannst mich jetzt alleine lassen und ruhen. Ich werde darüber nachdenken, wer Charikas Platz einnehmen kann, wenn er dazu nicht mehr in der Lage ist.“

Leonard stand fassungslos auf und ging zur Tür. „Nein“, sagte er leise. „Nein, T’Kray. Du tust dir das nicht an.“ Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu. „Du bist Psychologin. Du weißt, dass es so nicht läuft. Du kannst den Schmerz nicht abstellen.“

„Ich bin Vulkanierin. Du solltest wissen …“

„Du bist nicht Spock! Und sogar der kann’s nicht, wenn alles komplett aus dem Ruder läuft. Er findet seine Fassung schnell wieder, das ja, aber was du da zur Schau stellst ist keine Fassung. Das ist das vulkanische Äquivalent zu Verleugnung. Du tust dir keinen Gefallen.“

„Versuch nicht …“

Einen Moment später war er bei ihrem Sessel, die Hände auf den Armlehnen. „Das bist du nicht. Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Du machst dir solche Sorgen dass es körperlich wehtut. Erlaub dir, Angst um Charika zu haben. Er ist dein Freund und vielleicht stirbt er. Weißt du was, du solltest Matee sehen. Sie ist völlig aufgelöst, und was sie wirklich braucht, ist jemand, der ihre Angst nachempfinden kann. Du kannst es wenn du es zulässt. Sie ist eine von deinen Leuten. Du musst für sie da sein, jedenfalls indem du sie sehen lässt, dass du nicht irgendein übergeordnetes Wesen bist sondern auf ihrer Stufe, dass du genau wie sie Trauer und Unsicherheit durchmachst.“

„Ich bin nicht Matee.“ Ihre Stimme war leise und nicht so forsch wie eben.

Leonard nahm eine ihrer Hände. „Nein, bist du nicht. Aber du bist auch kein Computer.“ Er drückte leicht. „Komm schon.“ Leonard wartete eine halbe Minute. Als keine Reaktion kam, seufzte er. Er wollte sie anschnauzen, aber er würde wohl selbst für seine eigenen Ohren bloß müde klingen. „Weißt du was? Ich hab keine Zeit für sowas. Weil ich hab einen Patienten um den ich mich kümmern muss. Das ist mein Problem. Ich kann mich nicht in einen kaltherzigen Bastard verwandeln. Ich werd das einzige tun, was ich jetzt noch tun kann.“

Ϡ

Für ein paar Lidschläge fragte sich Jim, was ihn geweckt hatte. Er lauschte in den späten Abend, aber es war nichts zu hören. „Jim.“ Spocks Stimme war leise, fast unhörbar. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, war er gar nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt etwas gehört hatte.

„Spock, bist du da draußen? Komm rein.“

„Deine Tür ist versperrt.“

„Oh. Entschuldige, bin gleich da.“ Nachdem er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen gewischt hatte, ging er zu dem Panel und öffnete. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

Spock trat ein, die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Ich entschuldige mich, dich geweckt zu haben. Bist du verwundet? Ich wollte früher fragen, aber du schienst mir auszuweichen.“

Jim lächelte entschuldigend. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte ein bisschen allein sein.“ Er ging zum Kunstledersofa und ließ sich darauf fallen. „Wenn ich nur einen Sekundenbruchteil schneller gewesen wäre, Spock, wäre Charika in Ordnung. Ich hab gesehen, wie die Wache zieht und ich hab reagiert, aber ich war einfach nicht schnell genug.“

„Jim, gib dir keine Schuld. Charika wusste, dass es gefährlich ist in die Stadt zu gehen und T’Kray und mich zu decken. Er bestand darauf.“

„Ich war nicht schnell genug.“

„Er ist noch nicht tot. Unser Doctor ist einer der besten der ganzen Föderation. Aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“

„Welche Frage? Oh. „Nein, ich hab schon in der Stadt gesagt mir geht’s gut. Weißt du, die haben nur einmal freie Schussbahn gehabt. Einmal.“

„Würdest du es dann nicht Pech nennen, Jim?“

„Seit wann glaubst du denn an sowas?“

„Ich glaube an eine unglückliche Kombination von Umständen, die sich außerhalb deiner Kontrolle befanden. Ich weiß, dass deine Reaktionszeit für einen Menschen sehr schnell ist. Wenn du zu langsam warst, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass für niemanden genug Zeit gewesen wäre.“ Spock setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich habe den Eindruck, ich sollte mich bei dir entschuldigen.“

Jim starrte ihn an. „Du bist durch die halbe Galaxie gereist um mich zurückzubekommen. Ich … Ich bin sprachlos, wie weit du für mich zu gehen bereit bist. Wofür in aller Welt willst du dich entschuldigen?“

„Ich hab dir nie gesagt, wie erleichtert ich bin, dass es dir gut geht.“

„Es gibt vieles, was du nicht sagst, und ich weiß es trotzdem. Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, Gefühle zuzulassen, geschweige denn, darüber zu reden.“

„T’Kray erinnerte mich daran, dass das nicht immer der Fall war. Ich hatte es vergessen, aber sie hat recht. Als ich jünger war, war ich viel mehr wie sie. Ich habe meine Haltung erst im Laufe meiner Zeit an der Akademie geändert.“

„Und du hast sie wieder zurückgeändert. Du hast deine menschliche Hälfte schlussendlich akzeptiert.“

„Ich bin nicht auf zwei getrennte Wesen aufgeteilt, Jim. Ich bin ein Mann mit zwei Facetten. Beide sind in der Lage zu fühlen, aber nur der menschliche Teil kann damit umgehen. Deswegen muss ich vorsichtig sein, vielleicht mehr als T’Kray. Was in mir menschlich ist, kann mir sonst vielleicht weismachen, dass ich es mir erlauben kann zu fühlen. Damit stiege die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich die Kontrolle verliere.“

„Und all das weiß ich und verstehe ich.“ Jim drehte sich und zog das linke Bein unter sich. „Ich hab keine Ahnung worauf du hinauswillst.“

„Ich möchte dir eine Frage stellen.“

Jim breitete die Arme aus und lächelte. „Schieß los.“

Spock stand auf und wandte sich von Jim ab. „Kannst du mich noch hören?“

„Was?“

„Kannst du mich noch hören, Jim?“

Jim stand mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf und ging auf den Vulkanier zu. Er fragte sich, ob er sich um seinen Freund sorgen sollte. Die Frage war eigenartig. „Natürlich hör ich dich, ich bin ja nicht taub.“

Spock sah ihn an. „Weil ich nicht spreche.“

Jim sah hinauf in die tiefen, braunen Augen, tausend Fragen im Kopf. Kein Muskel hatte sich auf Spocks Gesicht geregt. Nicht einmal die Lippen.

Ϡ

Leonard ließ das Gefäß auf den Labortisch knallen, fest genug um Lärm zu machen und sanft genug um es nicht zu zerbrechen. „Tu was ich sage, Minian.“

„Wie soll ich …“

„Ich weise dich an.“ Leonard schlang einen Stoffstreifen um seinen linken Arm und zog ihn mit den Zähnen fest.

„Es ist nur … Es klingt so falsch, sowas zu machen.“

„Verdammt, T’Kray hat das mit einem dehydrierten Patienten gemacht, nur eben mit Wasser. Ich brauche übrigens was sie dafür verwendet hat.“

„Sie hat dafür eigene Beutel anfertigen lassen. Die sind hier im Labor, ich kann sie dir bringen. Sie haben einen Auslass, der …“

„Ich weiß wie Infusionen funktionieren. Jetzt komm her. Wenn du’s nicht kannst schaff ich’s auch allein, aber es ist einfacher für dich.“ Minian schluckte und nickte. Seine Hand mit der Nadel zitterte. „Oh nein, so nicht, vielen Dank auch. Du musst dich zusammenreißen, Mann. Du hast schon wesentlich Schwereres hinbekommen.“

„Das ist Selbstmord!“

„Unsinn. Ich kann mit einem Liter Blut weniger leben, aber Charika nicht. Gib das her.“ Wenn Leonard nicht so aufgebracht gewesen wäre, hätte es ihn vielleicht mehr Überwindung gekostet, eine Nadel in seinen eigenen Arm zu stecken. Das Blut fing sofort zu fließen an und er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „So. Das wird eine Weile dauern. Du kannst …“

„Hast du den Verstand verloren, Leonard?“ T’Krays Stimme war nicht mehr kalt und gleichgültig, sondern merkbar ärgerlich. „Was glaubst du, was du da machst?“

„Wonach sieht’s denn aus?“

„Woher weißt du überhaupt, ob du ihm Blut spenden kannst? Ich weiß, dass ich Blutgruppen nicht testen kann.“

„Rat mal. Ich kenn meine. Die ist Null. Ich kann jedem Menschen spenden. Naja, fast. Du hast sowas nie mit ihm gemacht, oder?“

„Nein! Wie auch?“

„Sehr gut. Dann ist sein Rhesusfaktor auch egal. Nur beim zweiten Mal solltest du das rausfinden. Wenn er negativ ist, kann er kein zweites Mal Blut von jemandem bekommen, der positiv ist.“

„Und wie viel Blut wolltest du ihm genau spenden?“

„Einen dreiviertel Liter mindestens, seinem Zustand nach. Schau mal. Ich bin ein gesunder Mann. Wenn ich ein paar Tage Ruhe habe, ist alles gut. Wenn du dir Sorgen machst, frag Spock, der kann’s dir bestätigen. Das hier ist das einzige, was ich machen kann.“

„Könntest du nicht … sein Blut mit dem von anderen Menschen mischen und sehen was passiert?“

„Nicht klar genug. Versuchst du gerade mich zu ärgern, damit es schneller geht? Es gelingt jedenfalls.“

T’Kray schluckte. „Minian, raus.“ Der Mensch wirkte froh, dass er gehen konnte und Leonard verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast ihm Angst eingejagt.“

„Das ist doch lächerlich. Ich hab ihm ja nicht gedroht.“

T’Kray schüttelte den Kopf. „Du benimmst dich wie ein Irrer, was erwartest du? Hast du ihm wenigstens erklärt, warum das hier hilft?“

„Ich hatte nicht die Zeit, mich auf eine langwierige Erklärung von Bluttransfusionen einzulassen. Charikas Haut war eiskalt wie ich nach ihm gesehen habe. Wenn ich es nicht mache, macht er nie mehr die Augen auf.“

„Sag mir, warum du ohne zu testen spenden kannst.“

Leonard hob die Schultern. „Abgesehen davon, dass er nichts zu verlieren hat? Weil sein Blut meines nicht angreifen wird, vereinfacht gesagt. Wenn er nicht auch Blutgruppe Null hat, wird er drauf reagieren, aber es bringt ihn nicht um. Wenn er Glück hat, reagiert er gar nicht.“ T’Kray nickte langsam. „Der Rhesusfaktor hätte überhaupt keine Bedeutung, wäre meiner negativ. Wenn seiner negativ ist, und er jetzt Blut von mir bekommt, wird er Antikörper entwickeln, die keine zweite Spende zulassen. Aber das erste Mal ist sicher.“

T’Kray sah den halb vollen Behälter an und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie nahm den Wattebausch, den Leonard vorbereitet hatte und drückte ihn gegen seinen Arm bevor sie die Nadel herauszog. „Das reicht. Ich lasse dich nicht einen Liter Blut abzapfen. Du wartest hier, ich bereite die Infusion vor.

„Weißt du, wie?“

„Ja, das weiß ich. Ich hätte mich nur nie getraut ohne zu testen weil ich mich bisher nicht um menschliche Blutgruppen gekümmert habe. Bleib sitzen. Ich helfe dir nachher in dein Zimmer.“

„Mir geht’s gut.“

„Vielleicht. Aber ich riskiere nicht, dass du mir unterwegs umkippst. Sei still. Du hast vorhin gewonnen, jetzt gewinne ich.“

Ϡ

Jim saß regungslos auf dem Sofa. Hellwach starrte er in die dichter werdende Dunkelheit. Spock saß neben ihm und wartete geduldig darauf, dass er die Fragen stellte, die in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten. Nicht dass er wusste, mit welcher er anfangen sollte. „Wie?“, war alles, was er herausbrachte.

„Wie wurde es mir bewusst, oder wie ist es passiert?“

„Beides.“

„Es wurde mir bewusst, weil ich dich in meinem Kopf rufen hörte. Hier dann nicht mehr, vermutlich, weil du schwächer wurdest. Wie du aber draußen warst und ihr angegriffen wurdet, empfand ich für einen Augenblick Verwirrung. Mir war, als würde ich angegriffen, obwohl ich nicht wusste, was bei euch vor sich ging.“

„Und wie ist es passiert?“

„Das weiß ich nicht. Noch kann ich sagen wann oder weshalb. Ich bin mir auch nicht völlig über die Natur dieser Verbindung im Klaren. Es gibt keine durchgehende Zufuhr von Gedanken. Du, oder besser gesagt, dein Unbewusstes, warst vor unserer Ankunft viel kommunikativer. Jetzt empfange ich von dir nur etwas, wenn du sehr müde bist oder unter extremem Druck stehst. Selbst dann übermittelst du nur kurze Impressionen, weniger als ein Bild. Ich musste mich auch stark konzentrieren, um dich meine Gedanken hören zu lassen. Ich sehe mich veranlasst, dir zu sagen, dass ich diese Verbindung keineswegs absichtlich hergestellt habe. Es entzieht sich mir, wie sie mir bisher entgehen konnte. Sie muss schon eine Weile bestehen.“

„Hätte so eine Verbindung nicht bei meinem Tod abreißen müssen?“

Spock überlegte einen Augenblick lang. „Nicht unbedingt. Eine permanente Verbindung zwischen zwei Seelen entsteht dann, wenn beide eine Spur von sich selbst in der anderen hinterlassen. Bei deinem Auftauchen auf Dainam hattest du all deine Erinnerungen, und offenbar hat sich ein Teil deines Wesens erinnert, dass es bei mir war. Der Ursprung der Verbindung können meiner Einschätzung nach nur unsere relativ häufigen Gedankenverschmelzungen sein.“

„All das ist passiert bevor du gestorben bist. Und du hattest nachher praktisch keine Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit.“

„Ein temporärer Nebeneffekt des Fal-Tor-Pan. Ich erinnere mich jetzt an alles.“

Jim lächelte Spock zu und versuchte in sich hineinzuhorchen und … etwas zu entdecken. Er scheiterte gewaltig. Da war nichts, keine Präsenz in seinen Gedanken wie bei einer Verschmelzung. „Nun, ich glaube das kann sehr nützlich sein. Denk an all die Momente wo wir ohne Worte kommunizieren könnten.“

„Ich glaube ein Teil unseres gegenseitigen Verständnisses kann durch diese Verbindung erklärt werden. Ich empfehle allerdings, sie zu entfernen.“

„Warum? Sie kann mir nicht wehtun.“

„Das kann sie allerdings, und ich bin überrascht, dass es nie passiert ist. T’Kray als Vulkanierin und Psychologin wird helfen können.“

Jim blinzelte und legte eine Hand auf Spocks Arm. „Schau mal, ich glaub nicht, dass das nötig ist. Offenbar ist sie ja nicht neu, und sie ist so … so zart, dass sie nicht wirklich nach hinten losgeht.“

„Du hast vor sie zu nutzen, Jim. Das wird die Verbindung verändern, sie vertiefen zu etwas, das du nicht willst und das in der Zukunft ein sehr ernstes Problem für dich darstellen wird.“

Jim nickte langsam. Spock sprach für gewöhnlich nicht über seine eigenen Gefühle. Aber es war eindeutig, dass er sich mit der Verbindung unwohl fühlte. „Also gut. Wir reden morgen mit T’Kray. Ich werde sie fragen ob sie die Verbindung … brechen kann.“

„Entfernen, nicht brechen. Ich würde es vorziehen, selbst mit ihr zu sprechen.“

Jim lachte leise. „Tob dich aus. Aber ich werd sie auch fragen, weil ich dir durchaus zutraue, die Gefahr für dich selbst zu trivialisieren. Und ich hab den Eindruck, du sagst mir nicht alles. Musst du ja nicht. Ich bekomme meine Antworten anderswo.“


	11. Dorsum Nudum Fero Tui Sceleris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Diese Kapitelüberschrift kommt aus den _Carmina Burana_ und bedeutet grob übersetzt _Ich biete meinen nackten Rücken deiner Bosheit_. Das hört sich jetzt ärger an als es wird, aber es passt (auf die seltsame, verdrehte Weise, die mein Denken ausmacht).))_

Leonard fühlte sich wie durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht, anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben. Er fror, ihm war übel und sein Herz raste. Letzteres kam ihm schmerzhaft vertraut vor, aber diesmal wusste er wenigstens, dass es nur vorübergehend war. Und zu allem Überfluss bereute er es noch nicht einmal. Er sah auf die zierliche Vainal hinunter und erkannte sie als eine der Handwerkerinnen im Turm. Sie wirkte etwas eingeschüchtert, aber das kam öfters vor wenn Vainal mit Menschen zu tun hatten, die sie nicht gut kannten. Er beschloss, dass das der einzige Grund war, und dass er nicht so schrecklich aussah, wie er sich fühlte. „Ja … hm … du warst Nareel, nicht wahr?“ Sie nickte. „Schau mal. Ich bin wirklich müde. Kann das warten?“

„Ja, sicher kann es, aber Spock hat gesagt, man soll dir sofort mitteilen wenn das Glas fertig ist.“

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er begriff, wovon sie sprach, dann schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Natürlich! Ja, wunderbar!“ Er leckte sich über die Lippen und blinzelte um die Erschöpfung zu vertreiben. „Bringt bitte alles ins Labor. Ist das Mikrotom fertig?“

„Ist es. Wir bringen es hinüber.“

„Danke. Vielen, vielen Dank!“ Er schloss die Tür abrupt und lief zum Waschbecken um sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Er versuchte, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es half. Als er fertig war ging er zu Minians Tür und klopfte.

„Wer ist da?“

„Leonard. Ich … habe eine Bitte. Und ich möchte mich entschuldigen.“

Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf einen stirnrunzelnden Minian frei. „Wieder bei Verstand?“

„Ich hatte ihn nie verloren. Aber ich war nicht fair zu dir. Ich hab getan, was ich musste, aber ich hätte dich da nicht reinziehen sollen.“

„Was brauchst du jetzt?“

„Nur eine zweite Person im Labor, die aufpasst, dass ich nicht zusammenklappe.“

„Du solltest dich ausruhen.“

„Das Mikrotom ist fertig. Ich kann die Schnitte machen und ich will, dass du zusiehst.“ Er lächelte. „Stell dir das vor. Ich bitte Spock um ein kompliziertes Gerät, und er sorgt dafür, dass ich es in Windeseile bekomme. Aber das Mikrotom braucht ewig weil sie das Glas nicht richtig hinbekommen.“

Minian seufzte, folgte Leonard aber zum Labor. „Glas?“

„Glas. Kein Stahl ist so scharf wie gebrochenes Glas. Aber du kannst nicht einfach einen Krug nehmen und ihn auf den Boden werfen. Auf jeden Fall haben diese grenzgenialen Vainal im Turm geschafft, was Spock nicht gelungen ist, und haben mir das Glas für das Mikrotom hergestellt.“

„Darin sind sie gut. Besser und schneller als Menschen. Ich werd nie verstehen, wie sie sich von einer Handvoll Menschen erobern lassen konnten.“

„Stell dir einen Planeten vor, auf dem lauter Leute mit einem Gemüt wie Matee wohnen.“ Minian schüttelte schweigend den Kopf. „Hast du sie gesehen?“

„T’Kray ist sie suchen gegangen nachdem sie bei Charika war. Matee liebt ihn wie einen Bruder. Sie hat oft auf ihn aufgepasst, als er klein war.“

„Aber sie ist viel jünger … Oh. Moment. Ritual. Das muss erst in meinen Kopf vordringen.“

„Ja. Sie ist viel älter als Charika. Armer Mann. Irgendeine Ahnung ob …“

Leonard schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich konnte ihm immerhin eine Chance geben.“ Her senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Sag mal … wie war T’Kray denn gestern noch drauf? Hat sie … hat sie sich anmerken lassen, dass sie sich Sorgen macht?“

Minian lächelte schwach. „Sie ist stundenlang bei ihm gesessen. Ich bin irgendwann reingegangen und hab gefragt ob sie nicht irgendwann schlafen will. Sie meinte, sie muss seine Temperatur im Auge behalten und wenn sie sinkt oder zu stark steigt muss sie dich holen.“

„Sie hat nicht unrecht. Da sie nicht gekommen ist, nehm ich an, seine Temperatur war stabil.“

„Offenbar. Soweit ich weiß, sitzt sie immer noch dort. Gruselig. Sie hat sich überhaupt nicht bewegt, hat ihn nur angestarrt als ob wie ihn zwingen könnte aufzuwachen.“

„Er ist jung. Wenn er sich erholt, geht’s schnell.“ Leonard betrat das Labor und sah das Mikrotom in einer Ecke. Er strahlte es an. „Jetzt schau dir diese Schönheit an.“

Ϡ

Die Hand war kühl in der ihren, kühler als ihre eigene, aber nicht mehr unnatürlich kalt. Die zahlreichen tiefen Knitter in seiner Handfläche waren ein Anzeichen für sein kongenitales Leiden und keine Alterserscheinung, ebenso die einzelne Falte, die vom Zeigefinger bis zum kleinen Finger führte. Ein Teil von ihr empfand Stolz, dass sie sich immer noch im Griff hatte, obwohl sie ihre vorsichtig aufgebaute Mauer ein Stück geschwächt hatte. Genug um Matee aufzusuchen, die im Altarraum saß und sich wiegte während sie ihre Angst in die Nacht schrie. T’Kray verstand die Emotion, der Matee Ausdruck verlieh, aber sie erlaubte sich Hoffnung. Wenn im nicht der Mangel an Sterilität in der Krankenstation zum Verhängnis wurde, bestand die Chance, dass Charika überlebte. Die Stabilität seiner Temperatur bedeutete, dass er keine inneren Blutungen hatte, was ein gutes Zeichen war. Das größte Risiko war eine Infektion.

T’Kray erlaubte sich ein Seufzen bevor sie aufstand und den Raum verließ. Sie brauchte jetzt keinen Schlaf, aber sie würde nach ihrer fünfzehnstündigen Wache ihren Geist ausruhen. Am Weg schloss sie die Tür zum Labor, die ein Stück offenstand. Erst als sie im ersten Stock ankam, entschied sie, nachzusehen, wer drin war. Es konnte praktisch nur Spock sein, weil McCoy sicherlich schlief und Minian dort momentan nichts zu tun hatte.

Die Figur, die im Stuhl zusammengesunken war, war nicht schwer zu erkennen. Die vorübergehende Blässe seiner Haut gab ihm in Kombination mit seiner zierlichen Statur ein fast geisterhaftes Aussehen. Von der Tür aus schon sah sie, dass er atmete. Für einen schrecklichen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, dass alles zu viel für seinen menschlichen Körper geworden war. Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu und hockte sich neben ihm hin. Ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden, versuchte sie, zu begreifen, was sie empfand. Dankbarkeit war dabei, durchmischt mit Bewunderung und Erleichterung. „Leonard, wach auf“, sagte sie leise. Er reagierte nicht. T’Kray legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und rüttelte sanft. „Doctor McCoy.“ Er fuhr hoch und brachte dabei fast den Stuhl zu Fall. „Das ist kein sehr gemütlicher Schlafplatz.“

„Nein. Überhaupt nicht gemütlich.“ Sein Dialekt war entweder ausgeprägter als sonst oder seine Zunge war noch schwer vom Schlaf. „Wo ist Minian hin?“

„Vermutlich rausgeschlichen, damit du dich ausruhst.“

McCoy schnaubte. Seine Augen fielen auf das REM und er lächelte. „Weißt du was, ich hab’s gefunden. Den Verdachte hatte ich ja schon, aber jetzt bin ich sicher. Die Zellen der Vainal enthalten Zucker, manche mehr, manche weniger. Deswegen macht das Evicar nicht allen was aus, die Säure darin zerstört die Zellen. Und die Steppenfrüchte halten den Effekt auf. Es ist auch leicht, sie zu testen, bevor man sie in die Mine lässt. Manche können ohne Probleme rein, manche nicht. Alles, was nötig ist, ist eine Biopsie und zehn Minuten Zeit um zu sehen, ob sie immun sind. Und wenn nicht, kann man ihnen prophylaktisch eine isolierte Substanz aus diesen grausamen Früchten geben. Was in aller Welt macht man überhaupt mit Evicar?“

„Ich glaube, sie verwenden es, um der Atmosphäre Sauerstoff zu entziehen.“

„Irgendein osmoseartiger Vorgang? Ich hab mich gefragt, wie das laufen soll. Das wäre jedenfalls eine Erklärung.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wie spät ist es?“

„Mittag. Du solltest essen und dann schlafen.“

McCoy seufzte und nickte. „Sollte ich. Ich bin vor Sonnenaufgang hergekommen. Wie geht’s Charika?“

„Scheint stabil. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken kann.“

„Gar nicht. Ist meine Aufgabe.“

„Du bist ein mutiger Mann.“

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln erschien auf McCoys Gesicht. „Ich versuch mitzuhalten. T’Kray, ich werd jetzt wirklich essen gehen. Was ist mit dir?“

„Ich … ach, warum nicht. Ich komme mit.“

Ϡ

„Bitte schön.“ T’Kray stellte McCoy einen vollgefüllten Teller hin und beobachtete seine Reaktion. Seine Freunde und er hielten sich an Sachen, die sie erkannten, aber diesmal hatte sie darauf bestanden, dass er sie etwas aussuchen ließ. Sich selbst hatte bis auf eine Ausnahme fast dasselbe genommen.

„Du bringst mir Fleisch?“

„Ich weiß, dass du es magst. Und nach der Nummer von gestern kannst du’s brauchen. Es kommt von einem Tier, das eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hasen hat. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, wie es schmeckt, aber die Leute hier lieben es anscheinend.“

„Also obwohl du dir Emotionen erlaubst, bist du Vegetarierin.“

„Ich lehne Suraks Lehre nicht ab, Doctor McCoy. Ich interpretiere sie nur geringfügig anders.“

Er betrachtete ein Gemüse, das einer kleinen Birne ähnelte. Mit einem etwas skeptischen Blick kostete er es. „Interessant. Mag ich. Menschen sind Feiglinge bei sowas. Alles was seltsam aussieht, wird behandelt, als könnte es jeden Moment nach uns schlagen. Egal ob’s um Essen oder Personen geht. Ich kann solche Leute nicht leiden, und dann ertappe ich mich dabei, dass ich um keinen Deut besser bin.“

„Oh doch, bist du. Selbstreflexion ist etwas, das nicht jeder beherrscht. Davon, dazu zu stehen, ganz abgesehen.“

„Ich mag keine Lügen, nicht mal die, die ich mir selbst gern erzählen würde. Das da schmeckt richtig gut, T’Kray, wie heißt das?“

„Das Fleisch ist von einem Tirakal. Die Bohnen sind Morflees.“

Doctor McCoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Na, da können sie auch nichts dafür.“ Sie aßen in Stille weiter und beobachteten die Leute, die in der Versorgung ein- und ausgingen, leere Teller hineintrugen und mit vollen herauskamen um es sich im Peristyl gemütlich zu machen oder damit in einem der anderen Gebäude zu verschwinden.

„Ich will hier weg“, sagte T’Kray als sie fertig waren. Selbst für sie war es überraschend, dass sie dazu so offen stand. „Ich war so lange hier, dass ich dachte, ich würde nicht mal gehen, wenn ich könnte, aber ich hab mir das eingeredet. So viel zum Thema Verleugnung.“ Sie hielt inne, aber McCoy schien zu merken, dass sie nicht fertig war und wartete geduldig. „Eure Ankunft, euer ewiger Optimismus dass es einen Ausweg gibt … All das hat meinen Wunsch einfach wieder …“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn an, als hätte er eine Antwort für sie.

„Nach Hause zu kommen?“, bat er ihr ruhig an.

Kurz überlegte sie, ob es das war: Heimweh. „So könnte man es nennen, aber wo ist das? Vulcan? Wenn man bedenkt, wie lange ich lebe, habe ich sehr wenig Zeit dort verbracht. Ich bin zur Akademie der Sternenflotte gegangen weil ich … so viel mehr sehen wollte. Und jetzt bin ich hier gestrandet. Ich will zurück zur Flotte. Ich will auf einem Schiff dienen, so wie ich’s geplant hatte. Als ich fertig wurde, gab es nur auf wenigen Schiffen einen eigenen Psychologen. Das hat für gewöhnlich ein Arzt übernommen, der sich nebenbei mit Psychologie beschäftigt hatte, aber das war’s dann auch schon.“

„Das lag aber daran, dass viele Psychologen lieber auf der Erde oder einer Raumstation waren. Es wollten nur sehr wenige auf ein Schiff. Ich weiß ein bisschen was über Psychologie, ich hab alle Kurse von Eeg besucht, einfach weil sie so brillant war. Aber es gab Zeiten auf der Enterprise wo ich … naja, vielleicht nicht meine rechte Hand, aber einen Finger für eine gute Psychologin geopfert hätte.“

„Eeg war beeindruckend.“

„Ja. Winzige, verrunzelte Frau, wenn sie reinkam, war’s still. Das war eine Persönlichkeit. Und ihretwegen hab ich gewusst, wer du bist. Sie hat uns immer gesagt, wir sollen deine Masterarbeit lesen.“

„Und hast du?“

„Nicht als Student. Aber dann, mitten in unserer fünf Jahre langen Mission … rate mal. Unser Vulkanier dreht durch, bringt fast seinen Captain um, und da steh ich und kann nichts machen. Wie dann alles vorbei war, hab ich Professor Eeg kontaktiert. Sie hat mir gesagt, es tut ihr leid, aber man darf nichts aus der Bibliothek kopieren.“ Er lächelte, aber es sah traurig aus. „Weniger als ein Jahr später bekomme ich eine Nachricht von ihr. Drin steht, ich soll in den Daten der Föderation über Psychologie nach deiner Arbeit suchen. Und da war sie, mit einer Art Nachwort von Professor Eeg. Sie war krank, hatte nicht viel Zeit übrig, und nichts zu verlieren. Also hat sie deine Arbeit unter der Hand auf der Wissenschaftsplattform veröffentlicht mit einer Widmung an jemanden namens Varees.“

„Varees war vulkanische Linguistin, etwa in Eegs Alter. Sie war die Ansprechpartnerin für alle Studierenden, die nicht von der Erde waren. Sie starb wie ich noch auf der Akademie war. Ich wusste nicht, dass die beiden einander kannten. Ich will wirklich wieder dort hinaus. Ich werde ihnen das sagen. Ich gehe zurück auf die Akademie, hole auf, und gehe in den Weltraum.“

„Unser ewiger Optimismus scheint sich auf dich niederzuschlagen. Je mehr ich drüber nachdenke, desto mehr glaub ich, ich mach das auch. Ich hab versucht die Sternenflotte hinter mir zu lassen, aber es hat nicht so richtig geklappt. Ich vermisse es, herumzukommen.“ Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und T’Kray schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Zeit für dein Nickerchen, wie es aussieht. Ich besuche Charika.“

„Ja, Schwester T’Kray. Ich bin brav.“

Ϡ

Der restliche Nachmittag verging flott. Sie sah immer wieder nach Charika, plante Patrouillen – eine am späten Nachmittag für sich selbst – und teilte Personal im Turm dafür ein, die aktive Substanz in den Steppenfrüchten zu extrahieren. Wie das ging, hatte Doctor McCoy in der Früh auf ein Stück Papier gekritzelt. Spock hatte vorübergehend Charikas Posten an der Funkstation übernommen, immer ein Auge darauf ob ihr Bug entdeckt wurde. Momentan sah es nicht danach aus. Captain Kirk trainierte eine Handvoll Vainal. Die drei Männer nahmen ihr und ihren Offizieren viel von der Belastung ab.

Kurz bevor sie zu ihrem Rundgang aufbrach, ging T’Kray noch zu Charika und sah wie er die Augen öffnete, als sie sich neben ihm setzte. Er sprach nicht, aber als sie seine Hand nahm, drückte er sie, und sie sagte ihm bestimmt, dass sie ihn lebend brauchte und er nicht zu sterben hatte. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das Nicken, das sie zur Antwort bekam, nur ein, aber sie war bereit zu schwören, dass sie über solchen Selbstbetrug erhaben war.

Noch in Rufweite der Residenz, hörte T’Kray ihren Namen. Als sie sich umdrehte, kamen Spock und Kirk auf sie zu und sie atmete tief durch. Wenn jemand kommen würde, um ihr zu sagen, dass Charika nicht mehr am Leben war, wäre es Minian oder McCoy. „T’Kray, hast du einen Moment?“, fragte Spock, als sie sie erreichten.

„Das kommt darauf an. Wollt ihr mich auf der Patrouille begleiten? Dann bewaffnet euch und wir können los. Andernfalls gehe ich allein.“

„Ist das klug?“

„Im Weingarten ist es egal. Beeilt euch oder wartet.“

„Wir beeilen uns.“ Sie ließen sie nicht lange warten. T’Kray führte sie an, ihr Tempo gemütlich.

„Gibt’s was Neues von Charika?“, fragte Kirk vorsichtig.

T’Kray lächelte. „Ich erlaube mir vorsichtigen Optimismus. Er war kurz bei Bewusstsein oder nah dran, also erholt er sich vielleicht wirklich. Ich weiß allerdings, dass das nicht unbedingt etwas zu bedeuten hat. Aber deswegen seid ihr doch nicht hier.“

„Nein. Ich … Wir brauchen eine Vulkanierin.“ 

„Ihr habt eine gefunden.“ Als weiter nichts kam, hielt T’Kray an und sah beide mit verschränkten Armen an. „Redet mit mir. Ich spiele sicher keine Ratespiele mit euch.“

Spock schien sich innerlich zu wappnen bevor er sprach. „Es gibt eine Verbindung zwischen uns, die da nicht sein sollte. Ich brauche deine Hilfe dabei, sie sicher zu entfernen.“ Diese Aussage war durchaus interessant. Eine mentale Verbindung entstand nicht einfach grundlos.

Kirk setzte fort bevor T’Kray antworten konnte. „Und ich brauche jemanden, der mir erklärt, warum Spock es nötig findet, sie zu trennen.“

„Vielleicht solltet ihr mir zuerst sagen, welche Art von Verbindung das ist. Ich nehme an, du hast sie bemerkt, weil sie dich hierhergeführt hat, Spock?“ Der Vulkanier nickte und T’Kray ging weiter. „Wenn du bisher nicht wusstest, dass sie existiert, kann sie ohne euch Schmerzen zuzufügen entfernt werden, nehme ich an. Ich bin mir aber auch nicht im Klaren, warum du das möchtest.“

„Ich glaube der Captain hat vor, sie zu nutzen. Und selbst wenn er zustimmt, es zu unterlassen, würde er es in einem Notfall unwillkürlich tun.“

„Und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass du Lichtjahre entfernt bist, die Verknüpfung sich vertieft, und in einer mir unbekannten Anzahl von Jahren kommst du ins Pon Farr. Und dann wird James Kirk den Preis zahlen während du dir helfen lässt, entweder auf dem Berg Seleya oder auf Argelius II.“

„Das war … in etwa mein Gedankengang, obwohl ich ihn weniger unverblümt in Worte gefasst hätte.“

„Die Frage ist, _könnte_ dir überhaupt jemand helfen? Ich glaube nämlich nicht. Nicht wenn sich die Verbindung vertieft.“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Diese Möglichkeit ist nur ein Grund mehr, sie zu entfernen.“

„Aber es geht ja nicht nur um dich, nicht wahr? Willst du die Verbindung loswerden, James? Nein, Spock, lass ihn antworten.“

„Mir ist alles recht. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, dass sie da ist.“

Wieder hielt T’Kray inne um ihre Begleiter anzusehen. Sie hatten den Weg erreicht, der bergauf in die Weinberge führte. Der Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht und legte ihre markanten Ausgenbrauen und Ohren frei. „Schließ die Augen. Horch in dich hinein. Was du suchst, ist nicht sehr ausgeprägt, vielleicht ein Gefühl von Sicherheit … oder etwas, das sich nicht nach einem natürlichen Teil von dir selbst anfühlt.“

„Da ist … und das klingt jetzt bestimmt naiv … ein warmer Ort, den ich suchen kann, wenn ich unsicher bin. Eine Zuflucht, die mich vor Schuld und Angst abschirmt.“

„Wenn du mir erlaubst, mit dir zu verschmelzen und du mich hinführst, kann ich dir sagen, ob das die Verbindung ist.“

„Ich erlaube es.“

Nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, dass ihr eigener Schild fest war, legte T’Kray die Fingerspitzen auf Kirks Gesicht. Die Verschmelzung war anders als der kurze Kontakt mit seinem Geist als er ohnmächtig war. Damals war er wild und chaotisch, verängstigt und ungestüm gewesen. Jetzt fand sie auch Andeutungen solcher Empfindungen, wie sie vermutlich in Menschen zu jeder Zeit zu merken waren. Trotzdem war er jetzt wesentlich klarer und sehr stark auf etwas tief in ihm konzentriert. T’Kray folge dem Pfad, den er ihr wies und fand die Verbindung. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

Was sie ebenfalls erwartet hatte, war, dass Spock der Ursprung wäre, dass ihm während einer Verschmelzung ein Fehler unterlaufen war und er sich in James Kirk verankert hatte. Dem war nicht so. Wie es aussah, hatten beide Seelen einander entgegengestrebt und im Einvernehmen diese Verbindung hergestellt, wenn auch ohne das Wissen der beiden Männer. T’Kray versuchte an dem Faden zu rütteln. Schwach wie er schien, saß er doch sehr fest in dem Menschen. Sie zog sich zurück und bemerkte, dass sie lächelte.

„Interessant.“ Sie schluckte. „Spock, tu mir einen Gefallen und geh zur Residenz zurück. Ich wollte bevor ich losging nach McCoy sehen, aber es entfiel mir.“

„Warum sollte jemand nach ihm sehen?“

„Er hat euch nicht gesagt, was er gemacht hat? Ich fragte mich schon. Er hat Charika Blut gespendet. Mehr, als mir gut vorkommt.“

Spock sah immerhin etwas besorgt aus, aber in erster Linie wirkte er skeptisch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das der tatsächliche Grund ist.“

„Es ist ein guter Grund und ich bitte dich wirklich, zu sehen, ob er etwas braucht oder ob er herumwandert obwohl er rasten sollte. Aber du hast recht. Ich möchte mit deinem Captain allein sprechen. Ich werde selbstverständlich nichts unternehmen, was euch beide betrifft, während du fort bist.“

„Ich würde lieber bleiben.“

T’Kray dachte darüber nach. „Warum?“

„Ich glaube, dass ich ein Recht habe, zu hören, was ihr besprecht. Immerhin geht es auch um meinen Geist.“

„Manchmal ist die logische Antwort die falsche, Spock. Geh zurück. Ich komme danach zu dir.“


	12. Eilt ihr angefochtnen Seelen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Die Kapitelüberschrift ist aus Bachs _Johannespassion_.))_

Die paar Stunden Schlaf hatten geholfen. Leonard fühlte sich besser und definitiv nicht müde. Er beschloss Charika einen Besuch abzustatten. Immerhin war er besser in der Lage, seinen Zustand zu beurteilen, als Minian. Als er sein Zimmer in der Krankenstation erreichte, hörte er, dass drinnen leise gesprochen wurde. Er klopfte, wartete aber nicht auf die Aufforderung, einzutreten. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er die Räumlichkeiten immer mehr als _seine_ Krankenstation betrachtete. Der Gedanke ließ ihn wehmütig an seine Zeit als Schiffsarzt denken. Er fühlte sich darin, was er zuvor zu T’Kray gesagt hatte, bestätigt.

Matee sah ihn, sprang vom Sessel auf und rannte wie der Blitz auf ihn zu. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn so fest, dass er kurz nach Luft schnappte. „Du hast ihn gerettet! Er ist wach, du hast ihn gerettet.“

Leonard lächelte Charika über ihren Kopf hinweg zu und erwiderte ihre Umarmung bevor er sich von ihr löste. „Ich hab mein Bestes getan.“ Er ging zum Bett und nahm sich einen zweiten Stuhl mit. „Wie geht’s dir, Charika?“

„Mir ist ein bisschen kalt und ich hab noch Schmerzen wo ich getroffen wurde. Ich weiß, dass ich angeschossen wurde, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich hierherkomme. Das macht mir Sorgen.“

„Völlig normal. Beides. Du hast viel Blut verloren. Hast du sonst Schmerzen? Juckreiz? Dumpfer Schmerz im unteren Rückenbereich? Irgendwas anderes ungewöhnliches?“

„Ich hab Hunger, sonst nichts. Warum?“

„Ich will mich nur vergewissern, dass ich’s nicht schlimmer gemacht hab. Matee, würdest du Charika was zu essen bringen?“

Die Tür ging auf und brachte Spock zum Vorschein. Der Vulkanier zog bei dem Anblick im Krankenzimmer eine Braue hoch. „Solltest du auf den Beinen sein, Leonard?“

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte sich an einem unschuldigen Lächeln. „Ich hab genug geschlafen. Charika ist wach, schau mal.“

„Und hat um Essen gebeten, ich habe es gehört. Ich kann etwas vorbeibringen, wenn du es vorziehst, hier zu bleiben, Matee.“

Die Frau nickte eifrig und Leonard lächelte. „Sehr aufmerksam von dir, Spock.“

„Warum glaubt er, du solltest nicht auf sein?“, fragte Charika als sie wieder alleine waren.

Leonard knurrte. „Weil ich dir Blut gespendet hab. Aber er macht viel zu viele Umstände deswegen. So viel war’s nicht.“ Jetzt wo er drüber nachdachte, fragte er sich allerdings, ob er sich nicht etwas schlechter fühlte, als er sollte. Wenn T’Kray ihn nicht unterbrochen hätte, wäre das etwas anderes, aber so lange hatte sie nicht zugesehen. Er war nicht schwächlich. Darüber sollte er nachdenken. Jetzt allerdings würde er Charika untersuchen.

Ϡ

Sie waren schweigend bis in den Weingarten gegangen. Jim war dankbar. Der Hang war anstrengender als er es hätte sein sollte. Er nahm sich im Stillen vor, diesmal auf Pille zu hören und sich fit zu halten. T’Kray hielt an und sah ihm entgegen. „Schau dich um, James. Du kannst den Turm von hier sehen.“ Er tat wie sie ihn gebeten hatte. „Weiter in der Richtung kann man bei klarem Wetter die Stadt erkennen. Ich war dort, aber ich empfehle nicht den direkten Weg zu nehmen. Der indirekte ist über die Felder. Wir sind von dichtem Wald umgeben – dicht genug um einen sehr mühsamen Pfad zu bieten. Die Wilderer haben sich dort irgendwo niedergelassen, deswegen patrouillieren wir dort nicht. Wenn wir unserem Weg hier folgen, kommen wir zu einer Klippe. Bis dorthin gehen wir jetzt bevor wir umkehren.“

„T’Kray, so sehr ich den Ausblick zu schätzen weiß, deswegen hast du Spock nicht weggeschickt.“

Sie lächelte leicht. „Nein. Gehen wir weiter. Ich habe eine Frage. Was ist Spock für dich?“

„Er … er ist mein bester Freund. Mein Bruder.“

„Interessante Wortwahl.“ Die Auen der Vulkanierin ruhten auf seinem Gesicht als versuche sie mehr darin zu lesen. „Sprichst du vulkanisch?“

„Nein. Spock hat mir mal erklärt wie man ‚Lebe lange und in Frieden‘ sagt, aber ich kann’s nicht aussprechen.“

T’Krays Lächeln wurde deutlicher. „Hätte mich auch überrascht. Spock hat meinen Verdacht, warum er die Verbindung loswerden will, fast bestätigt. Er versteht sie ganz gut, aber er wollte es dir nicht sagen. Ich habe keine derartigen Hemmungen. Wenn du möchtest, sage ich ihm bei unserer Rückkunft, dass ich dir die Nachteile einer solchen Verbindung erläutert habe, und dass du zustimmst, dass ich sie entferne. Worüber wir hier genau sprechen muss er nicht erfahren, wenn du es nicht willst. Oder du sagst ihm, dass die Verbindung bleibt.“

„Er scheint zu glauben, dass sie gefährlich für mich ist.“

„Nicht nur für dich, für ihn genauso. Ich schließe aus dem, was der Doctor mir gesagt hat, dass du weißt, was Pon Farr ist.“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. Als er ihren überraschten Blick sah lachte er. „Entschuldige, ich weiß es. Aber ich versteh nicht, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hat.“

„Vulkanier sind tiefgründig, James. Ich bin sicher, das weißt du. Wir praktizieren keine One-Night-Stands. Viele halten nichts von Geschlechtsverkehr wenn sie nicht vorhaben, Nachwuchs zu zeugen. Manche glauben, dass der alle sieben Jahre auftretende Wahnanfall der einzige Zeitpunkt ist, zu dem unsere Männer zu sexuellem Kontakt in der Lage sind. Manche glauben, dass sie ihre Partner während dieser Zeit richtiggehend vergewaltigen. So viele Mythen, so viel Unsinn …“

„Ich werd nie verstehen warum die Sexualität einer Spezies für so Viele das Interessanteste an ihr ist.“

„Dem kann ich nur beipflichten. Die erste Ehe eines Vulkaniers ist arrangiert. Wie das abläuft, weißt du. Eine zweite ist eine Entscheidung und es ist selten ein fiebriger Unfall. Ich weiß von keinem einzigen solchen Fall. Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten. Wenn es ernst wird, sind da die Frauen auf Argelius II, die wissen, wie sie das Feuer löschen können. Oder die Priesterinnen am Berg Seleya, die eine Trance auslösen und einen am Leben erhalten können bis alles vorbei ist. Das geht allerdings nur, wenn man an niemanden gebunden ist, wie Spock jetzt. Andernfalls können sie nicht helfen. Ein gebundener Vulkanier braucht seinen Partner, braucht den Geist des anderen ebenso wie die körperliche Befreiung. Ein gebundener Vulkanier, der während des Pon Farr von seinem Partner getrennt ist, hat ein gewaltiges Problem. Weil trotz der permanenten Verbindung zwischen ihnen ist es zu der Zeit einfach sehr wahrscheinlich nicht genug.“

„Ich kapier’s noch immer nicht.“

„Mehr als alles andere musst du das Potential für eine Katastrophe erkennen. Ein Vulkanier der wieder heiratet tut das nicht, weil es ein notwendiges Übel ist, jedenfalls nicht für gewöhnlich. Sie tun es, weil sie einen übereinstimmenden Geist gefunden haben. Der Rest ist nicht besonders wichtig. Uns geht es nicht um das Aussehen, sondern um den Kopf, um Charakter und Intelligenz und gegenseitiges Verständnis auf einer Ebene, die ich in deiner Sprache nicht erklären kann. Bei einer Gedankenverschmelzung können wir sehr sicher feststellen, ob jemand für uns passend ist. Ich werde dir jetzt eine Frage stellen. Du musst nicht antworten. Wenn du es nicht tust oder verneinst, können wir zurückgehen und sagen Spock, dass ich die Verbindung entferne. Aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du eine bewusste Entscheidung treffen kannst.“

„Na frag schon.“

„James, hast du schon mal mit einem Mann geschlafen?“

Jim stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße und starrte die Frau an. Ausgerechnet jetzt war ihr Gesicht so unlesbar wie das des vorbildlichsten Vulkaniers. Er rang nach Worten, überlegte kurz, die Antwort zu verweigern, und entschied dann, dass das kindisch wäre. „Ich … ja. Aber das ist sehr lang her und ich hab keine Ahnung wieso das … Warte.“ Er hob die Hände vor sich. „Warte, willst du damit sagen, dass das diese Art von Verbindung ist?“

„Es ist überhaupt keine spezifische Art von Verbindung. Jedenfalls momentan nicht. Dazu ist sie zu dünn und deswegen zu undefinierbar. Aber bei meiner Andeutung, dass sie sich vertiefen könnte und Spock vielleicht keine externe Hilfe bekommen kann, hat er es nicht abgestritten. Mehr Bestätigung können wir nicht erwarten. Verwechsle das nicht mit der dümmlichen Schwärmerei von Halbwüchsigen. Ihr steht euch extrem nahe. Für ihn ist es logisch, nach dem Geist die Fühler auszustrecken, der mit dem seinen am kompatibelsten ist. Offenbar bist das du. Sein Körper würde nur folgen wohin sein Geist ihn führt.“

„Sein Geist. Seit wann ist sowas eine intellektuelle Entscheidung?“

„Wenn ich Geist sage, meine ich alles, was nicht körperlich ist.“

„Ist er überhaupt in der Lage, zu lieben?“ Jim erschrak über seine eigene Frage.

T’Krays Blick war milde. „Ja. Und ich bin sicher, das weißt du auch. Ich habe jetzt nur noch eine Frage. Willst du, dass ich die Verbindung entferne, oder willst du mit ihm darüber reden?“

Er nickte und merkte erst dann, dass das keine Antwort war. „Ich will mit ihm reden.“

„Denk über ein paar Dinge nach. Eine wirkliche Verbindung mit einem Vulkanier ist nicht wie eine Ehe. Sie bedeutet, dass du lernen musst, dich abzuschirmen, weil egal wie sehr man jemanden liebt, man möchte doch ein wenig Privatsphäre in seinen Gedanken haben. Sie bedeutet, dass du ihn nie betrügen kannst, ohne ihm immense Schmerzen zuzufügen, selbst wenn sein eigener Schirm noch so fest ist. Mit andere Worten, er würde sein Wohlergehen völlig in deine Hände legen – in die Hände eines Menschen. Wenn du darüber nachdenkst, das durchzuziehen, sei dir sicher. Es gibt kein Zurück. Es gibt keinen Mittelweg und keinen Kompromiss. Du musst dich ihm ganz hingeben, Körper und Seele, und du bekommst von ihm dasselbe. Das kann ungeheuer schön sein. Aber du musst wirklich überzeugt sein, ohne den kleinsten Anflug von Zweifel, und er auch. Andernfalls müsst ihr diese Verbindung schleunigst loswerden.“

Ϡ

Matee war eindeutig glücklich. Für sie war klar, dass alles gut würde. Leonard wünschte, er wäre sich auch so sicher. Er beobachtete beide genau wie sie lachten und scherzten. Aber etwas stimmte nicht. Dass Charika angeschlagen war, war eine Sache, aber Matee atmete schneller als gewöhnlich. Er tauschte einen Blick mit Spock. „Frage. Fühlst du dich irgendwie komisch?“ Er sprach leise, in der Hoffnung, dass die beiden Menschen ihn nicht hören würden.

„Negativ. Ich nehme an, du fragst aus einem bestimmten Grund.“

Leonards Blick ruhte auf der Frau. „Richtig. Sie hat Atemschwierigkeiten. Entweder ist sie krank, dann kann sie nicht hier sein, oder da rennt grade was ganz falsch. Weil ich kenn mich selbst doch recht gut, Spock. Ich sollte nicht so niedergeschlagen sein.“

Spock nahm sich für seine Einschätzung eine Minute, dann stand er auf. „Charika. Ich wüsste gerne, wie du die Sauerstoffsättigung beobachtest.“

Charika blinzelte, für einen Moment verwirrt. „Wie? Oh, na sicher. Im Turm. Es gibt ein Panel bei der Funkstation, bei der die wir verwenden um den Bug zu bewachen. Einstellung 47.“

Spock ging wortlos und ließ Leonard mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Bauch zurück. Er schob den Gedanken fest beiseite und beobachtete seinen Patienten weiter. „Wenn Spock euch schon unterbrochen hat, kann ich deinen Puls messen?“ Charika bot seinen Arm bereitwillig an. Leonard konnte nur schätzen, aber es war keine Frage, dass er zu schnell war. „Naja, das ist aber zu erwarten“, sagte er zu sich selbst. „Sagt mir mal beide, ob ihr euch kurzatmig fühlt.“

„Ja, aber ich bin nicht krank. Das hab ich immer gehabt. T’Kray sagt, das ist normal.“

„Das kommt drauf an, was bei dir genau normal ist.“ Leonard runzelte die Stirn. „Ist es unlängst schlechter geworden?“

„Ich sag dir, ich bin nicht krank.“

Charika sah ihn fest an. Er nahm Matees Hand und drückte sie. „Das meint er nicht. Kommst du schneller außer Atem? Wenn du zum Beispiel zu den Wilderern gehst.“

„Vielleicht, ja.“

Charika bedeckte den Mund mit seiner freien Hand. „Es fängt an. Jemand muss den Alarm …“ Das Getöse einer Glocke unterbrach ihn. „Genau. Guter Mann. Die Vainal wissen, was zu tun ist.“

„Und wir? Was tun wir?“

„Wir halten länger durch als sie. Wir warten und führen sie wo nötig in die Schutzräume.“

„Du führst genau niemanden, du bleibst wo du bist. Matee, du gehst mit ihm mit.“

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Auf gar keinen Fall, ich helfe. Wohin, Charika?“

„Du? Schutzräume, wie er gesagt hat.“

„Nein! Dann gehe ich in die Versorgung.“ Matee rauschte an ihnen vorbei und nach draußen.

Charika griff vom Bett aus nach Leonards Ärmel. „Kannst du Leute von der Residenz herunter bringen? Wenn wir den Effekt spüren, sind vielleicht schon welche von den Vainal ohnmächtig.“

„Was ist mit dir?“

„Ich nehm an, Spock kommt vom Turm wieder hierher. Er bringt mich hin.“ Für einen Moment war Leonard zerrissen und stand regungslos da. „Geh schon! Wenn ich muss, krieche ich hin, es ist ja gleich hier.“

„Wir sehen uns dort.“

Ϡ

„James, ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja. Nur etwas außer Atem. Komisch, ich war ganz gut in Form in dem Alter.“

T’Kray hielt abrupt an. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, auch nur eine Sekunde lang vergessen zu haben. Schuld war ihre Angst um Charika, soviel stand fest. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, ob sie sich geirrt hatte, ob sie nicht um ihre geistige Kapazität in vollen Umfang zu nutzen doch jeden Anflug von Emotion kontrollieren musste, ihn ersticken bis davon nicht mehr blieb als ein Schatten am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung. „Nein.“

„Nein?“

T’Kray blinzelte. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung. Ich habe meine eigene Frage beantwortet. James, findest du alleine zurück? Weil ich muss laufen.“

„Sicher, ich kenn den Weg.“

„Gut. Beeil dich und wenn du ankommst geh sofort in die Schutzräume.“

„Was? Warum?“

„Ich glaube, es hat angefangen. Sie entziehen den Sauerstoff.“ Sie sah ihn an. „Sieh zu, dass du sicher ankommst. Viel Glück.“ Mit einem letzten Blick vergewisserte sie sich, dass er verstanden hatte bevor sie loslief. Für sie war die Sauerstoffsättigung noch hoch genug um halsbrecherisch schnell zu rennen. Für die Vainal mochte sie schon gefährlich niedrig sein. Matee, McCoy und Charika waren auch gefährdet. Sie musste schnell zurück.

Das erste, was T’Kray bemerkte, war, dass jemand die Geistesgegenwart hatte, den Alarm auszulösen. Kurz war sie unsicher, wohin sie zuerst sollte. Schließlich folgte sie ihrer Intuition und wählte die Krankenstation. Charikas Zimmer war leer, also hatte ihn jemand weggebracht, hoffentlich in Sicherheit. Sie drückte einen Knopf auf ihrem Transferband. „Spock, bitte kommen.“

„Spock hier. Ich habe den Turm evakuiert und Minian gesagt, er soll die Residenz durchkämmen. Charika habe ich in die Schutzräume gebracht. Doctor McCoy und Matee kann ich nicht finden, weil sie nicht auf mein Signal reagieren.“

Sie hörte wie Spocks Stimme näher kam und rannte wieder hinaus in den Korridor. „Danke. Ich gehe in die Versorgung. Matee wird dort sein. Du findest McCoy.“

„Wo ist Jim?“

„Unterwegs, ich habe ihn direkt in die Schutzräume geschickt. Sobald du McCoy hast, bring ihn hin und bleib drinnen. Ich brauche nicht lang.“

Ϡ

Die Versorgung, wo es normal so geschäftig war, war totenstill. T’Kray schaute kurz in jeden Raum und horchte angestrengt nach Lebenszeichen. Sie fand niemanden, bis sie den Altarraum erreichte. Dort war Matee, an die Wand gegenüber der Tür gelehnt. „Matee!“ T’Kray eilte zu ihr und ging neben ich in die Knie. Sie rüttelte an ihrer Schulter, doch es kam keine Reaktion. Sie nahm ihr Handgelenk und fand einen schwachen aber regelmäßigen Puls. Vorsichtig nahm sie Matee auf die Arme und kehrte um. Draußen sah sie James in die Residenz gehen und folgte ihm flott.

Die Schutzräume waren voll und ein ständiges Raunen war zu hören. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Für eine Weile würden sie Sauerstoff haben, aber irgendwann musste er ihnen ausgehen. Charika war auf einem der Polstersessel. T’Kray scheuchte einen Vainal aus einem anderen und platzierte Matee darin. „Findet mir Minian!“, rief sie in die Menge.

„Können wir den Durchgang abriegeln?“

„Nein, da sind auf jeden Fall noch zwei Leute draußen. Haltet mir nur die Schleuse dicht.“ Charika schlief und T’Kray brachte es nicht über sich, ihn zu wecken. „Ich muss nochmal raus. Ich komme gleich wieder.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Panel auf 47 … Irgendwie brachte mich die Zahl beim Übersetzen jetzt zum Grübeln. Sie fühlte sich so vertraut an. Ist sie auch. In _Myst_ muss man Schalter zählen und wie die aussehen kann man sich in 3D ansehen. Die Einstellung an einem Wandpanel, die einem dieses Diagramm zeigt, ist 47. Das klingt arg zufällig. Aber es ist _Myst_. Da ich von dort extrem gerne entlehne, war das zu 100% Absicht.))_


	13. Blute nur, du liebes Herz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _((Diesmal kommt die Kapitelüberschrift aus der Matthäuspassion von Bach. Sie passt derart wie angegossen, dass ich empfehle, die Nummer vor dem Kapitel anzuhören. Der gesamte Text lautet: _Blute nur, du liebes Herz. Ach, ein Kind, das du erzogen, das an deiner Brust gesogen, droht den Pfleger zu ermorden denn es ist zur Schlange worden._  
Der Philosoph, den ich erwähne, ist Marcus Tullius Cicero – Anwalt, Politiker und Philosoph, schwer unterbewertet von der Geschichte und die historische Persönlichkeit, die ich in Aktion sehen wollte, böte mir jemand die Mitreise in einer Polizei-Notrufzelle an.))  
_

Leonards Plan beim Durchsuchen der Residenz war einfach: sich nach oben durcharbeiten, eventuell verbleibende Vainal finden und … Naja. An diesem Punkt war er mit der Weisheit am Ende. Er könnte bestenfalls versuchen, jemanden, den er fand nach unten zu schleppen. Wenn er einen retten konnte, würde es immerhin für dieses Individuum einen Unterschied machen. Bis jetzt hatte er glücklicherweise niemanden finden können. Die meisten Vainal arbeiteten im Turm, und um diese Zeit war die Residenz meist ruhig. Um die in der Krankenstation würde sich Spock kümmern.

Langsam aber sicher wurde Leonards Atem kürzer, aber er musste weitermachen. Er konnte jetzt nicht zusammenklappen. Leonard zwang seine Beine dazu, sich weiterzubewegen und erreichte den fünften Stock. Er würde es nicht bis oben und zurück schaffen – nicht in seinem derzeitigen Zustand. Der Lift war nicht aktiv, die Energie die der Rebellion zur Verfügung stand ging vollständig im Alarm und in der Schleuse zu den Schutzräumen auf. Selbst wenn er also ganz oben noch jemanden fand, würde er nicht mehr helfen können. Er könnte sich dann nur daneben auf den Boden setzen und in die Dunkelheit abgleiten. Dafür war er definitiv nicht bereit. Eine resignierte Stimme in seinem Kopf murmelte, dass er niemandem etwas vormachte. Er würde nicht aufhören zu suchen.

Am Ende des Korridors hörte er ein Geräusch aus einem der Zimmer. Ohne Energie für einen Ausruf zu verschwenden, lief Leonard hinein und stieß mit jemandem zusammen. Er stolperte, stürzte fast. Wer auch immer hier war trug einen Kapuzenmantel und war eindeutig in einem besseren Zustand als er. Leonard wurde gewaltsam in das Zimmer gestoßen und die Tür hinter ihm zugeschlagen und versperrt. Eine Sekunde später schaffte er es auf die Füße und hielt das Transferband an den Computer in der Wand. Nichts geschah. Leonard ließ seinen Arm sinken und starrte die Tür an. „Das war’s dann also“, sagte er zu sich selbst. Er versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen, doch er begann sich leicht schwindlig zu fühlen und bei jedem Atemzug kam eine Art Echo, als würde sein Zwerchfell verzweifelt versuchen mehr Luft in seine Lunge zu zwingen. Kein gutes Zeichen. Leonard sah sich um, suchte nach einem Ausweg. Die offensichtliche Wahl wäre das Fenster, aber es war vergittert. Eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, die T’Kray in den oberen Stockwerken getroffen hatte. „Ist ja nicht so als würde ich es überleben, zu springen.“

Ein Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit, zusätzlich erschwert von der bleiernen Stille. Um sich wenigstens irgendwie zu beschäftigen, prüfte Leonard die angrenzenden Räume. Er fand einen toten Vainal im Schlafzimmer. Seine Haut war grau, alles Blau daraus gewichen. Die Todesursache war allerdings nicht Erstickung. In seinem Hals war ein glatter Schnitt, graues Blut besudelte den Teppich und die Hände der armen Seele. „Was zur Hölle ist hier passiert?“

Er begann, müde zu werden. Und das hier war nicht die Art Müdigkeit, die er nach seiner Blutspende gefühlt hatte. Er hoffte inständig, dass Charika es alleine schaffen würde, weil er würde nicht mehr da sein, um ihm zu helfen. Leonard ließ sich zu Boden sinken und schloss die Augen.

Etwas weckte ihn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Nicht viel, weil immerhin lebte er noch. Als er versuchte aufzustehen, stellte er fest, dass sogar dieses Bisschen Anstrengung mehr war, als er aufbringen konnte. „Leonard! Leonard, antworte mir!“ Spocks Stimme war nicht weit weg, definitiv in diesem Stockwerk. Er versuchte zurückzurufen, doch nicht mehr als ein leises, kratzendes Geräusch kam aus seinem Mund. Mit der Verzweiflung eines Mannes, der nichts zu verlieren hatte, krabbelte er zum Stuhl. Er richtete sich daran auf und stützte sich auf die Rückenlehne, brachte ihn damit zu Fall. Das Resultat war ein zufriedenstellend lautes Klappern. Schnelle Schritte folgten, dann Stille. Gerade als er resignieren wollte, hörte er T’Krays Stimme von draußen.

„Spock, was machst du? Wir müssen Doctor McCoy finden.“

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer schnellen Methode, diese Tür aufzubrechen.“

„Nicht nötig. Override durch T’Kray.“ Das Schloss klickte, die Tür ging auf und gab den Blick auf die beiden Vulkanier frei.

Spock war als erster da. Ohne Fragen zu stellen, nahm er Leonard in die Arme und hob ihn auf wie ein Kind. „Bist du bei uns, Leonard?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht halluziniere ich.“ Seine Stimme klang seltsam in seinen Ohren, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ich bin durchaus real. Du kannst aufhören, gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen. Du bist in Sicherheit.“

Ϡ

„Warum war sie dann versperrt?“

„Weil irgendjemand nicht wollte, dass er gefunden wird.“

„Willst du damit sagen, dass das ein Versuch war, Pille umzubringen? Er hat nie in seinem Leben einer Seele was getan!“

„Bist du sicher, dass es ihm gut geht? Er ist schon eine ganze Weile bewusstlos. Er kann nicht auch noch sterben. Es reicht einfach.“

„Das Problem ist, dass er der Arzt ist. Meine Möglichkeiten, ihm zu helfen, sind begrenzt. Ich glaube aber, dass er nur schläft und nicht ohnmächtig ist. Ich möchte ihn nicht wecken.“

„Aber … nur, dass ich das richtig verstehe. Es geht ihm so schlecht, weil er mir Blut gespendet hat?“

„Ja.“

„Dann kann ich ihm doch welches zurückgeben.“

„Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass du mich damit umbringst, aber danke für das Angebot.“ Eine aufdringliche Stille folgte Leonards Worten. Drei Gesichter tauchten in seinem Blickfeld auf, alle besorgt. „Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?“

„Wir sind in den Schutzräumen. Spock hat dich getragen.“ T’Krays Tonfall war ähnlich wie der, den er bei Patienten anwendete. Es war etwas nervig.

Er beschloss das nie wieder zu tun und setzte sich auf. „Ah. Ja. Ich hab in einem der Zimmer was gehört, und ich wie rein bin, hat mich wer eingesperrt.“

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, wer.“

„Jemand der sein Gesicht nicht zeigen wollte.“ Seine Augen weiteten sich als ihm etwas einfiel. „Da war eine Leiche. Ein Vainal. Ermordet.“

„Wir gehen dem nach, sobald wir hier wegkönnen.“

„Und wann wird das sein? Wie lange können wir denn hier warten?“ Leonard machte eine ausladende Geste, die alle im Raum einschloss. „Wir werden alle hier sterben!“

T’Kray griff nach seinen Händen und setzte sich neben ihn. Im Dämmerlicht waren ihre Pupillen so groß, dass ihre Augen schwarz schienen. „Es wird Zeit, dass du wieder deinen Verstand gebrauchst. Ich werde diesen geistlosen Ausbruch deiner körperlichen Verfassung in die Schuhe schieben, weil das nicht annähernd dein üblicher Standard beim Beklagen ist. Erinnerst du dich, was ich euch gesagt habe?“ T’Kray platzierte seine Hände wieder in seinem Schoß. Leonard fühlte sich wie ein Idiot und wendete den Blick ab. Die Vulkanierin legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sanft. „Uns läuft die Zeit davon, ja, aber tu nicht so, als wären wir schon tot. Ein Philosoph von der Erde sagte einmal, solange ich atme, hoffe ich. Ich möchte nicht sein Schicksal teilen, aber ich habe diese Worte hier zu meinem persönlichen Mantra gemacht.“

Leonard schluckte. „Was war sein Schicksal?“

T’Krays Lippen zuckten. „Sein Kopf und seine Hände wurden abgeschlagen und im Forum ausgestellt.“

Den Umständen zum Trotz lächelte Leonard. „Na da stimm ich dir zu.“ Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sich um. Sein Blick fand Charika auf einem Sofa. „Geht’s dir gut?“

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich meine, ja. Mir geht’s gut.“

Leonard schüttelte T’Krays Hand ab und ging zu ihm. „Irgendwas außer dem Offensichtlichen … also Müdigkeit und was wir besprochen haben?“

„Mir geht’s gut“, wiederholte Charika. „Oh, Nareel, fertig mit der Zählung?“

„Ja. Alle bis auf zehn sind da. Minian ist unter den Vermissten.“

T’Kray atmete scharf ein. „Nein, ich weigere mich, zu glauben, dass wir ihn auch verloren haben.“

Der Raum begann sich um Leonard zu drehen und er sah zu, dass er schnell wieder zu seinem Sofa kam. Er sah Jim mit einem vielsagenden Blick an. Sein Freund kam zu ihm und setzte sich rechts von ihm. „Was ist, Pille?“, fragte er leise. Spock setzte sich auf seine andere Seite.

„Frage, Spock. Du hast viel mit Charika zusammengearbeitet. Weißt du, wer welche Sicherheitsebene hat?“

„T’Kray und Avrinjù haben Ebene eins. Charika zwei. Die anderen Offiziere haben drei und der Rest von uns vier. Jede Ebene hat für die schwächeren einen Override.“

Den Blick auf T’Kray gehaftet, die mit Nareel Details besprach, senkte Leonard die Stimme noch weiter. „Jemand hat mich eingesperrt, Spock. Ich bin nicht deswegen nicht rausgekommen, weil ich die Nerven verloren hätte, sondern weil jemand mich da drin haben wollte.“

„Das ist uns bewusst. Da Charika in den Schutzräumen war, bleiben nur die übrigen Offiziere. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, welche bereits hier waren.“

Jim hob die Hände. „Nein, wissen wir nicht. Aber die meisten Offiziere sind Vainal. Die sind nicht verschlagen.“

„Matee ist keine Vainal und trotzdem nicht verschlagen.“ Leonard bemerkte, wie seine beiden Freunde einen Blick tauschten. „Was?“

„Pille, was wolltest du sagen?“

Leonard verschränkte die Arme und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ich wollte in den Raum stellen, dass T’Kray Minian vielleicht nicht erst jetzt verloren hat. In diesem Moment allerdings …“

„Der Gedanke kam mir ebenfalls, Doctor. Ich würde aber …“

„Halt die Klappe. Was sagt ihr zwei mir nicht?“

Spock presste lediglich die Lippen aufeinander. Jim schloss kurz die Augen und sah ihn dann direkt an. „Matee ist tot, Pille. T’Kray hat sie hergebracht, aber sie hat’s nicht geschafft.“ Leonard beobachtete Charika aus dem Augenwinkel. Das erklärte seinen verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck und was er zuvor gesagt hatte. „T’Kray hat gesagt, sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben schon Schwierigkeiten. Als sie das Ritual durchführte, war es um Matee zu retten weil ihr schweres Asthma sie fast umgebracht hatte.“

„Dann hat T’Kray etwas Zeit für sie erkauft und gehofft, dass sie mit ihr weg kann?“

„Ich glaube ja.“

„Und wer bringt ihr bei, dass sie betrogen wurde und Gott weiß wie lange schon?“

Ϡ

T’Kray saß still wie eine Statue. Sie hatte sich nur bedingt unter Kontrolle. Dass jemand sie betrügen würde war zu erwarten gewesen, aber sie war immer davon ausgegangen, dass es ein Vainal sein würde, der den Versprechungen von Sicherheit nicht widerstehen konnte. Ihre Menschen, so war sie überzeugt gewesen, waren voll auf ihrer Seite. Jetzt war Matee tot und wenn es Charika gewesen wäre, der ihr den Rücken kehrte, wäre McCoy eingeschlossen gewesen, ohne dass ihn jemand rechtzeitig hätte bergen können. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er ihren Override blockieren konnte.

Wenn sie anfing, ihm zu misstrauen, konnte sie sich und die Rebellion gleich den Menschen ausliefern. Was sie nicht verstand war warum Minian etwas Derartiges tun sollte. Er war so jung zu ihnen gekommen. Es war einfach nicht genug Zeit gewesen, ihn dazu zu erziehen, die Vainal zu hassen. Mit anderen Worten, er war deutlich weniger unschuldig als alle, die genährt von Lügen aufgewachsen waren. Er hatte bewusst entschieden.

Eine tiefe Wut quoll in ihr hoch und sie rang mit sich. Wäre er jetzt hier, würde sie ihn mit bloßen Händen umbringen, würde sie um seinen Hals schließen bis sie fühlte, wie das Leben aus seinem Körper wich. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt stand sie neben Charika. „Wie lang bis wir raus können?“

„Neun Stunden, T’Kray. Hör mal, das ist schrecklich, aber wenn er sein Transferband noch hat, finden wir ihn.“

Gut. Sie brauchte einen Plan, etwas anderes als ihren Zorn auf das sie sich konzentrieren konnte. „Wäre das nicht das erste, was er anbringt?“

„Kommt drauf an. Wenn er ein Doppelagent ist, wie ich vermute, behält er es und versucht Informationen über uns zu bekommen.“ Charika war grimmig und entschlossen. „Wenn wir ihn suchen, will ich dabei sein. Ich will, dass er stirbt.“

T’Kray verstand ihn, aber als sie ihre eigenen Gedanken aus seinem Mund hörte, wurde sie klar und fand zurück zur Vernunft. „Ich auch.“ Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und atmete durch. „Aber wir können nicht so werden wie die. Das habe ich immer gesagt. Wir suchen ihn, bringen ihn her und er bekommt einen Prozess. Er wird nicht standrechtlich erschossen.“

Charika stand auf, ächzte, und ließ sich wieder sinken. „Ich will, dass er stirbt. Er muss bezahlen. Für Matee, für Leonard, für all das.“

T’Kray schüttelte so vehement den Kopf, dass er verstummte. „Hör dir doch mal zu! Leonard geht es gut. Matee ist nicht seine Schuld und dass wir hier drinnen sind auch nicht. Vielleicht ist er schon tot. Und wenn nicht, finden wir ihn. Vergiss nicht, was ich all die Jahre gepredigt habe. Wir kämpfen nicht gegen jemanden sondern für jemanden. Minian hat uns vielleicht betrogen, aber vielleicht hatte er auch Pech und es gibt einen Eindringling. Verurteile den Mann nicht, bevor er eine Chance hatte, sich zu verteidigen.“ Für einen Moment dachte T’Kray, Charika würde protestieren, doch dann sank er tiefer in den Sessel und schwieg. Damit war sie vorübergehend zufrieden und sie zog sich in eine der fünf Kammern, die an den Raum angeschlossen waren, zurück. Sie musste meditieren.

Ϡ

Leonard hatte vermutet, dass sie nicht einfach alle stillsitzen und warten würden. T’Kray war durch eine der Türen verschwunden und die Hohepriesterin vor ihr durch eine andere. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo sie hinführten, aber er nahm an, dass es auch Vorratskammern und Toiletten geben musste.

Sie wussten so vieles nicht. Wie lange ihnen die Luft ausreichen würde war nur eines dieser Details. Charika kannte vermutlich einige der Antworten, aber er rang mit seiner Trauer um Matee. Ihr Körper war in einen weiteren abgeteilten Raum gebracht worden und Charika starrte mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Furcht auf die Tür.

Das wirkliche Problem war allerdings, dass sie eine große Gruppe waren und langsam aber sicher keimte Panik auf. Als einige begannen, laut darüber nachzudenken, die Schleuse zu öffnen, tat Jim was in seiner Natur lag. Er stieg auf einen Stuhl und hob die Arme. „Hört mir zu! Alle, hört zu!“ Er wartete bis das Murmeln abnahm. Erst jetzt wurde Leonard bewusst wie stark das Stimmengewirr angeschwollen war. „Das ist doch alles nicht unerwartet. Wir tun so, als wäre das hier eine Überraschung.“ Er ließ die Arme sinken. „Wir wussten, dass der Testlauf kommt. Ja, wir dachten, das würde noch Wochen dauern, aber was hätte das denn geändert?“ Er sah sich um, die Augen auf Leonard und Spock verharrend als würde er aus der Gegenwart seine Freunde Kraft schöpfen. „Charika, ich habe eine Frage. Wie finden wir heraus, dass es sicher ist, wieder rauszugehen? Du sagst neun Stunden. Warum?“

„Eine Vermutung. Die Sauerstoffsättigung wird im Turm automatisch überwacht. Sobald sie wieder angestiegen ist, wird die Glocke schlagen und wir können raus.“

„Gut. Hat jemand eine Frage?“

„Werden draußen Soldaten auf uns warten? Wenn wir verraten wurden, werden wir vielleicht alle getötet sobald wir den Kopf hinausstrecken.“

Spock antwortete schneller als Jim. „Als T’Kray und ich hierher kamen, war der Sauerstoffentzug für uns spürbar. Da draußen kann sich kein Mensch effizient bewegen. Wenn Minian die Rebellion verraten hat, kämpft er selbst mit dem Effekt. Wenn sein Zustand nicht ideal ist, stirbt er vielleicht. Eines ist aber absolut sicher: Er kann keine Armee um sich scharen.“

„Ich kann immer noch nicht richtig atmen! Wir haben nicht genug Luft hier.“ Die Stimme war panisch und schrill.

„Charika?“

„Wir haben Luft für 48 Stunden und einhundert Personen. Macht euch darum keine Sorgen. Das hier wird erst kritisch wenn sie Ernst machen.“

„Was, wenn das gar kein Test ist? Was, wenn das nur ein Trick war?“

„Ich habe die Kommunikation in der Stadt für über einen Monat überwacht. Die menschliche Bevölkerung wurde informiert, dass es Tests geben würde und dass sie nur ein paar Stunden haben würden, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Diese unmittelbare Warnung haben wir nicht abgefangen weil ich nach meiner Rückkehr aus der Stadt die eingehenden Daten nicht prüfen konnte und ich konnte Spock auch nicht alle Frequenzen aus dem Stegreif sagen. Das war ein unglücklicher Zufall.“ Er stand auf und lehnte sich an die Wand. Die Schmerzen, die die Bewegung verursachte, schlugen sich auf seinen Zügen nieder, aber er schluckte sie rasch hinunter. „Ich habe diese Details nie bekanntgegeben, weil ich sie nicht für wichtig hielt. Sie testen jetzt, wie weit sie gehen können. Sie verbannen Leute, Vainal und Menschen, die in Ungnade gefallen sind, auf die Straßen und warten, dass sie sterben. Sie bewachen wie lange es für wen dauert, bis er das Bewusstsein verliert und stirbt. Daraus schließen sie dann, wie sie die Vainal effektiv töten und gleichzeitig sicherstellen können, dass möglichst keine Menschen zu Schaden kommen. Deswegen bin ich sicher, dass das nur ein Test ist. Nächstes Mal wird es viel länger dauern. Die robusteren Menschen werden draußen machen, was unbedingt nötig ist, der Rest ist in Zufluchtsräumen. Es wird zwei Wochen dauern, damit sie sicher sein können, dass alle Vainal tot sind.“

„Wo ist T’Kray?“

Jim sah sich um und fand sie nicht. Leonard half aus. „Ist durch eine der Türen gegangen.“

„Kleinere Zimmer, die ein wenig Privatsphäre erlauben“, erklärte Charika. „Sie muss verarbeiten was passiert ist. Ich nehme an, sie meditiert.“ Sobald die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit sich wieder auf Jim richtete, der Fragen beantwortete und versuchte, die Ruhe wiederherzustellen, senkte er die Stimme und sprach nur für Leonards Ohren: „Sie ist da schon eine ganze Weile drin. Geh bitte nachsehen.“ Leonard wollte protestieren, aber Charika kam ihm zuvor. „Sie hat mir mal gesagt, dass sie sich völlig von ihren Gefühlen abkoppeln kann. Sag mir, wenn ich mich irre, aber Vertrauen ist auch eine Emotion. Wenn sie ihre Überzeugung verliert, ist alles vorbei.“

Leonard massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf war ein pochender Schmerz. „Charika, ich hab nicht halb so viel Ahnung von Psychologie wie sie, selbst wenn ich für einen alten Landarzt doch einiges weiß. Wenn ich versuche, sie zu analysieren, mach ich mich lächerlich.“

Charika sah ihn flehend an. „Sie braucht wen, der nicht demnächst durchdreht. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das momentan schaffe. Bitte, Leonard.“


End file.
